Dance on Ice
by Child of Dawn
Summary: He was born with everything but had passion for nothing. She was born with nothing,but had a passion for everything. But when they hit the ice together, its like they have done it for lifetimes...maybe they have.....
1. prologue

A very bouncy blonde haired little girl ran into the cold Stadium ahead of a bunch of other little bouncy girls, "Yeah, we're going skating. We're going skating!"

"Serena! Get back here! You haven't gotten gotten our skates yet!" A tall dark skined woman ran after her, "Serena!" Serena was excited, in a way she never knew it. She was six years old and this was her first and probably only chance to go Ice skating. It was a special occuasion it was very rare at the orphange that they were able to go out. She grabbed her skates from Trista, her caregiver, crammed them on her feet and took for the ice. "Serena wait for the instructor!", but it was took late, she was on the ice.

It was like flying to her, for the first time in her life she felt free. It was passion, at her first glimce. She hadn't fell once yet and she just kept going, she saw an older kid skating backwords and thought she would try it. She turned and didn't fall, it was like she had done it before. Suddenly a boy about 2 years older than her grabbed her hand and started to dance with her on the ice. It seemed endless. She turned into her partner and saw he had black hair and blue eyes. It was perfection to her, or what a six year old would think it was.

As the two made there way around the ice and older man stood by and watched them. He was drown to them, he saw how they flowed together on the ice; it was magic at such a young age. He knew the young boy, and felt a sudden urge to pursuade his parents to let him take on their son as a student. Then maybe, just maybe he could find who this young girl was and talk to her parents. He knew the boys parents had money, but from the look of the girl he knew he might have to break a few rules to take her on. He knew though, that he had to have them; the two were already wearing gold medals. He could see that.

He noticed the green haired woman net to him watched the young girl intently, "Who is she?" he asked. She looked at him questioning, and he gestured to the pair dancing.

"Her name is Serena Moon, she is under my care at the orphange. She seems to be a natural, it looks as though I will have some problem getting her back there tonight". She smiled at the man, "Do you know the young boy? They skate well together, she never skated before today you know".

"His name is Darien Terrene, his father is one the CEO's of this Stadium. He comes here after school everyday and skates while waiting for his father. He is a natural too, like he belonged on the ice. However, this is the first time I ever saw him show any real passion for it. Those two were made to dance on ice together". A thought started dancing in his head, "Tell me about Serena".

"Well she is a passionate one. Loves life, always picks up on everything as if she's done it before. Smart kid, loving heart. She just never had much oppornity for anything, been in this orphange all her life. No one ever seemed to want to adopt her, but it never got to her".

"Well maybe I can help. I'm Ken Samke, I'm a couch", he stated as he turned to the tall dark skined woman.

"Oh no, the orphange could never afford lessons for her, we barely afford food. The only reason we are even here is because the Stadium invited us for free".

"Well, see, I think I can help". He paused,"I train skaters all over the country, many of them live with me. I could become her legal guardian and she would live with my wife and I. I train them in the rink and my wife trains them in the classroom". The woman appeared absolutely stunned.

"Oh my, well you would need to come by the Orphange to arrange papers. When you do, ask for Trista".

"Done, I suppose I should go I have some business to tend to. Good day to you".

" And to you"

When the man left she took it as her que to round up the girls. The first step was going to be getting Serena away from the boy. Serena for the first time ever through a tantraum, she didn't ever remember having a tantruam even as a baby. She screamed as she literally had to pull Serena and Darien apart. When all was done, the boy was devistated and Serena was in a crying heap on the bus back to the orphange. The girl had no clue her life was about to change.


	2. the news

10 years later-

The croud was cheering as the American National Anthem played throughout the Stadium. It was a rush for the petite blonde fifteen year old standing at the center of it all with flowers in one hand, the other on her heart, and a gold medal around her neck.

That was a year ago, she thought, and she remembered every feeling, could even skate that routine again right now if she wanted. She'd spent the past ten years training for the girls single event in Figure skating and it had paid off by getting her the gold medal in the last Olympics, but what now. That had been her life the past ten years, but now what would she do. So wouldn't give up skating, no, she loved it too much. She turned on the stereo to play the song that she first skated to, _Somewhere out there,_ from the movie _An American Tale_. Whenever there was much on her mind, it help to skate to this song. She ran through all her thoughts as she flowed over and around the ice doing various techinques. There were several offers from professional skating companies, but she didn't want that. She had already graduated High School, she could goe for that degree in Political Science that she wanted; but she wasn't ready for College. She thought about taking another year and spend time with friends and family, but all her friends were still in training and she had no family except her coach and his wife who adopted her so she could skate.

That thought had brought her to another, she was suppose to meet with him in another hour. They had supported her for the past ten years; gave her money to spend, clothes to wear, food to eat and trained her for the gold medal. As she closed her eyes and just flowed with the music she wondered where she and him stood now that she had achieved his goal. For her the medal really meant almost nothing, the passion was still there without it, but he knew she could do it, and because of all he had done for her and his faith in her. She did this for him. She dwelled on that for a moment, now that she had done it would he make her leave. None of the other girls ever stayed after they medaled. Did he make them leave too? She shook her head, what was she thinking. She came to revere Ken and Illeen like parents and they treated her much like a daughter. They wouldn't kick her out, would they?

Finally the music stopped and she knew she had to go meet Ken at his office. She skated across the ice to the the entrance, stepped off and headed toward her locker when she was stopped by a little girl with black hair. "My name is Hotaru. May please have your autograph Miss Moon, please?" she smiled. Serenea looked up at the girls father, she had seen them both around often and was often drawn to the girl, like she knew her but before now had never even spoken to Dr Tonoe of his daughter.

"Of course my sweet heart" she said as she took a piece of paper from the father and signed it. She rubbed the girls head, " Good to meet you Hotaru, bye now" she finished sweetly and walked away. She unlocked her locker and took out white sketchers and replaced them with her skates. Once they were firmly in the bag she left the private ice rink and headed up to the main house. It was more a mansion really, had to be with all the students living here. It had felt like a dream come true the day Trista drove her here and said she would be staying, she remembered thinking that any minute she would wake up and still be in room with 7 other little girls on a old spring mattress; instead of waking up in her own four post bed in her own room. There were several girls and boys living there, but she was the only one with her own room; she imagined it was because she was the only one in the house that could actually call Ken, Dad. He and Illeen had asked her to call them mom and dad, but after six in an orphange she just could never bring herself to it. She walked to the big oak door as it was opened for her by Mr. Jenson, the Butler.

"Good morning Miss. Moon I see you are back earlier than usual from the rink". He spoke very professionally.

"I have to talk to Coach this morning. He has something to discuss with me".

"Well let me take your bag to you room so you can head there now. He was done early with the boys and has been in his office for sometime". He stated as he took her bag.

"Thank you", she smiled and walked off. When she first started training it was beyond anything she had ever known. School revolved around training, not the other way around; and boys trained seperate from girls and the schedule hadn't changed in years. The boys trained in the morning while the girls were in school and vise versa in the afternoon. The program worked well though, there were never more then 10 students at a time and everyone of them graduated High School with tops grades early. Illeen was a fabulous teacher, but she supposed that since the classes were so small it was easier to do more one on one.

As she reached Ken's office, she took a deep breathe and knocked, it had never been a good thing to be in his office before, and she was sure it would be no different now. Although she had never been in his office. He called out to enter as she opened the door.

"Good morning Serena. I trust your morning skate went well?" he spoke strong. He gestured for her to sit. As she sat she studied him momentairly. He was getting old and soon she knew he would cut back on students. The slow signs of age were already lining his face, he was in his late 40's now and knew that it was time to slow down. "I'm glad you came early. Its always a better day after I see smiling face. Although your not smiling now. Are you okay?" his faced wrinkled in worry over the girl he had come to charish as a daughter.

Serena smiled brightly and almost laughed, "It's just that I couldn't help but think that before it had never been a good thing to be in here, but you are in a good mood so I see I have no reason to worry".

His face returned to normal as he spoke again, "Yes, well it was a good practise, and then I got to see my daughter" he smiled as he seen her eyes brighten a little. "But there is business I need to discuss with you, but its good, at least I think it is".

"What did you want to discuss with me Coach?" she face gave off a curious expression.

"You know I would rather you not call me that off the ice" he huffed, "I really wish you would call me dad, your my daughter in the important sence".

"I knew but I just can't, I love you like a father but I can't" she adverted from his gaze.

He gave another huff, "Well, any way. I brought you in here because I wanted to asked you what you thought about trying pairs skating?"

"Pairs? I don't know, I have never done it before. I suppose I could try, I don't know if I'll be any good though" she paused and thought moment, then spoke again. "I suppose it would be exciting to skate with someone and kind of fun. I want to do it, I want to try at least" She simple seem to sparkle at the idea.

"Good, I'm glad. The guy I want you to skate with is another student of mine. You probably haven't seen him cause he doesn't live here, well at least he didn't; he moves in tomorrow morning. I'd like you to help him with his things. It will give you a chance to bond as I am told for pairs to work they must have a really strong bond with each other".

The idea just seemed to be whirled at her, she was going to enjoy this, she knew it but it was so fast. At least she had something to keep her busy from deciding her life now. She smiled as she heard her stomach growl all the sudden. It was lunch and she thought for sure she could smell BLT's her favorite sandwich. She heard him laugh as her stomach continued to growl, "Why don't we head to lunch?" he inquired.

"Sounds good to me", she laughed.

"Somethings about you I don't think will ever change. Like being able to tell when foods done by the sound of your stomach, my sweetheart".


	3. Dreams

She sat on a marble bench in the center of a beautiful flower garden, she was surrounded white and roses; and she was at peace. She knew this wouldn't last long, there was a ball tonight to honor her betrothal to a man she didn't and it ended any and all hope of ever being with the one she did love. She wasn't stupid to believe that out of nowwhere they would change the law banning matrimony between the Earth and the Moon, but she could hope. He would be here tonight, to see her given to another man and wondered if he was hurting as much as she was now.

There was something else though, she felt an unholy presense approaching the moon. She only hoped that her protectors were strong enough to stop it, though she didn't really care if she survived if it meant to end up in an unhappy marriage. Her mother had reminded her that she did not have to take the throne, she could abdicate; then she could leave the moon to be with her prince. But it was her dream to take her mother's place on the throne. Plus, she knew that if she gave up her throne than her mother would sit there until heir had been produced, in a thousand years. No, she would stay and marry the man her mother had choosen and take the throne.

She stood up and straightened her white ball gown, it was time to step into her future. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that their may not be a future to step into. It would be here tonight, and they would attack; she could feel it. But would survive?

The evening began to move quit fast as many men danced with her, she was even able to sneek in a dance with her love who looked as though he needed sleep. He had asked her to meet him in the gardens before the annoucement. She tried to step away, but kept getting caught by girl who wanted to challenge her at figure skating, she had been undefeted on the moon so far but Lunarians were know for there skill on ice. It was one of the few places she felt at peace, the others being in the garden and the last being with Endymoin, her love.

When she finally made it past the giggling girls and the men wanting to dance she found her tall, black haired prince staring at the waterfall in the garden surrounded by red roses. she walked to him, and when she got close she saw he was crying. She gently laid a hand over his own and he turned to her pulling her into him and wraping his arms around her, "Oh Serenity, my love, I don't think I can bare to lose you".

She looked up to him, "You won't. There is an unholy force approaching in the night. I feel our lives are to be lost to it, we will die tonight, together", a tear fell from her eyes. He brought his hand up to brush away her tear, with the tear fresh on his finger he made a vow to her.

"Then I promise to you, that in the next life I will find you and we will be happy. This is my vow to you, that will be together forever in every lifetime" then wiped the tear away as she barried herself in his arms and shared one last kiss before everything seem to end.

* * *

Serena awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. It took a moment to get her baring and then looked at her clock it was only three in the morning. The dream hadn't scared her, no, she had it all her life or ones similar to it. They never scared her, they just always took her off guard because they never really felt like dreams but more like memories. The dreams came about once a week, but when they did they stuck with her for the rest of the week and could never take her mind off them. She stepped out of bed and put on her pink housecoat. It was routine for her now, that when she had gotten one of these dreams to go munch on something in the kitchen. She hoped there was strawberry ice cream.

* * *

"Do you think its time?" said a young voice not even teenage.

"Yes, I believe so. If she doesn't learn to accept it now, then she'll never be ready in time" Spoke a voice that seem wise beyond years.

"They are all here already, and none of them have a clue".

"I am aware of this. We will need to be stuble".

"Yes, stuble".

* * *

Serena skipped her morning practise to help her partner move in, a partner she had never met. She wondered what her would look like and what he was like. She had plenty of time for it because he was already late. She was getting impatient but remained calm as she sat in the entrance way of the hall. All of the sudden the butler told her he had arrived. She stood up and stood next to railing, she was planing on showing him his room before gettin his things.

When he entered the hall all the blood drained from her face. It was if he had walked out of her dream. His black hair, his cobalt blue eyes, his build, it was him. As she stared at him, she hadn't even known that he had froze as well. "Miss Moon I would like to introduce you to Mr. Terrene" Mr. Jenson gestured toward the frozen form next to him. When she didn't respond, Mr. Jenson call her name again. Her response was not what any of them had expected.

Serena suddenly got shaky as her eyes rolled back in her head. As she fell something that sounded like 'Indy man' leaving the butler completely confused. Darien finally snapped out of it in enough time to catch her as she fell and to here her call him Endymoin. Forgetting about his things, he picked her up in her arms.

"Where is her room?" he asked Mr. Jenson as he walked to the stairs.

"Take a right at the top of the stairs and its the first door on the left, sir. Would you like me to bring in your things?".

"Sure thing. I'll move my car later". Darien reached the top of the stairs and headed towards her room. He was surprised how light she was, but oddly enough, he wasn't surprised that he had felt like he had done this before. Somehow he just knew he knew this girl, but the only problem that was the only time he ever remembered seeng this beautiful petit goddess was in his dreams.

He did the best he could turn the nob on her door and kicked it open. He let out a small chuckle when he had a blast of pink fill his veiw. Everything was pink with little bunnies and moons all over the place. He walked over to the four-poster bed and laid her on top of the pink comforter. He went to the bathroom he saw in the corner of the room to grab a washcloth and dig around for something strong smelling. When he dug up a bottle of nail polish remover he poured some on the wash cloth. Walking back in the room he lt out another small chuckle. For anyone else he would have thought this was alittle babish for a young women like his new partner, but somehow he just knew it suited her adorably.

Sitting on the corner of the bed, he stuck the cloth under her nose and her eyes shot open. She started to hypervenalate when tried to calm her down. He put her hands in his "Its okay, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out".

Serena finally got her baring and sat up bringing there faces just inches apart. She started breathing heavy again, she met him but felt like she knew all her life; and she wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel the heat and passion that his arms would bring her in an embrace. But, how could she possibly know what it would feel like to be in his arms. Her eyes just stared into his endless blue ones and she somehow knew she could spend an enternity doing it. She found peace in him, but how?

For the second time in his life he felt the need for something and it was in her lips. He knew how they tasted, but how? As he started to close the gap between them to get a little taste of what he suddenly craved with whole being, a knock sounded on the door.

Separating from each other and trying to catch their barring, Serena called out. "Who is it?" as Darien sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Sweetheart, its your mother", an olderly voice spoke. A forty-something year old woman entered when Serena said she could enter. She had long black hair with spots of gray hair in various places, and many lines on her face showing her life had not been stress-free. She quickly moved to the bed carrying a tray and sat upon the bed where Darien hand been just moments ago. "Oh, sweetheart, are you okay?" she fussed over Serena. "I brought you two sandwiches, some cookies, pudding, an orange, and a glass apple juice to regain you're strength". Illeen hadn't any attention to Darien until he had spoken up.

"Are you sure that is enough?", He looked at Serena who already downed one sandwich and was working on the next.

"You must be Darien, I'm Illeen. You're not surprised at all by her appetite?" she lifted an eyebrow, most men made fun at the way her daughter ate.

"Nothing wrong with a heathly appetite, is there? Espeially with as much as we work out, we need our energy". He looked at her plate hoping he might be able to steal a cookie and saw that everything was gone on her tray except, one cookie. He looked up at Serena with a devilish grin and she smiled until she saw his eyes aim at the cookie again. Completely ignoring Illeen they both had a hand in a mad dash for the cookie, but Darien won and cramed the cookie in his mouth. Serena through a playful pout on her face and wondered why she left that cookie on her plate. Laughter filled the room and they both turned their heads toward Illeen.

In fits of laughter she spoke, "Well, Serena now that your finished and your all better I'll get back done stairs. But take it easy, no skating". She got up and grabbed the tray.

"Thank you Illeen", Serena spoke, and saw hurt in her eyes as she smiled toward her. Just before Illeen closed the door she took one last look at the two. Her husband had been right, he had seen it all those years ago. There was magic in these two, maybe too much for there age. As she knew what heat could do to two young people not ready for it.


	4. first dance

She had another dream that night and once again she found herself heading toward the kitchen and when she got there she was not alone. Mina, another blue eyed blonde, like her self was there. Mina had been one of the five females Ken had been currently training, all of them were very close and very protective of Serena. Mina looked up from her pancakes and smiled. Sometimes she saw her friends in her dreams too, but she supposed it was because she had known them all since she was eight years old. Serena couldn't say the same thing about Darien though.

"Couldn't sleep?", Mina questioned as she dug another bite out of her plate. Serena shook her head.

"Strange Dream. You?" Mina a notion that told her it had been the same thing. Her friends knew she had strange dreams, but she never had the guts to tell them about them. Telling them meant explaining the feelings that came with them, and the strange sense of comfort they gave her. Walking over to the counter where there was a huge pile of panakes to take some, something accured to her; Mina dosen't know how to cook. " Mina who made you pancakes?".

Just as she asked a brunette amazon looking woman popped out of the walk in cooler with eggs and bacon in her hand. "Hi Serena. I made pancakes, and I'm about to cook eggs and bacon. Help yourself". Then stopped and turned as Serena headed toward the table with several pancakes. "Another dream. Us too", she said as Serena nodded. Eggs started sizzling in on the stove and Serena shoveled the pancakes in her mouth. She had just gotten up for seconds when the door came open and two grogie form slumped in the chairs next to her. One was what most would call a goddess with perfect figure and long black hair and erie purple eyes, the other was short for her age but her aquatic blue hair stood out as much as her brains.

"Dreams?" Serena asked as she sat down, they just nodded but there expressions changed to hunger when the brunnete set plates in front of them.

"Thank you Lita" they said in union before digging in.

" No problem, Ami, Rei". Lita sat down and dug into her own plate as well.

Ami stopped eating and stared at everyone, "You know, this is not the first time all of us had strange dreams and ended up down here". All she got for a response was a bunch of girls shrugging shoulders. "But we have never talked about them. I think we all should talk about them it might help to stop them. Plus I did just complete that course in Dream Interpretation". The girls froze with forks in the air, mouths open and food falling off. They never had even approached the idea of descussing their dreams, just left them alone. Now could they openly talk about them, Serena was afraid of what they would say when she told them her dream felt like so much more and they were all in them, plus some people she never recognised but some how knew she would find. Ami was the brightest person she knew, and could help them. Maybe it was a good idea. She looked around and saw them all looking at her, as if to make the decsion. They did that often, and quiet frankly never understood why.

"Okay" she spoke shakily, then took a deep breath. "I'll go first. Theres a white Palace, and I can see Earth so it must be on the moon. There are faces I recognise and ones that I don't. But I know them all, by different names. Sometimes I dream of a forecoming battle, and I know it will kill us all. I dream of a lover that I cannot have, and I know that I am to have a man that I cannot love".

Amy took a big gulp and saw she was not the only startled, "Who are these people?'

"I see the face of Trista, my caregiver at the orphange but I call her Ameya Saniya instead. There are two others a blonde woman and a short aqua haired one, I don't recognise them, but I know them. Your there two Ami only your name Nen Minda, Mina I see you and call out for Dea Ai, Lita your Verena Keelty, and Rei....".

"I'm Casara Eyna. I think its safe to say all our dreams are very similar. I believe we call you Serenity though, but I also have dreams of another place. Much warmer than earth, another planet, Mars I think. The place that I see is one shrine and my father, I think thats who it is, and I are meditating in a room with a huge fire. There were alot of people around and it was like a ceremony. I think I was eight, and they were preparing me for a long voyage to another planet, the moon think".

"I saw a place that was farther from the sun, but was warm. We had trees that had red leaves and I know it is Jupiter. I was eight, and there is this huge tree, they were dressing me in ceremonial robes to ask the tree to bless me with a safe journey, to the moon" Lita spoke puzzled.

"Theres a women, a bonde bombshell, so to speak. I remember being enamored with her. I want to grow up and be just like her, to rule over venus and watch the waxing and waning of peoples hearts. I remember being told that I had a different destiny, I was to lead others like me, and I was to join them on the moon. I was...".

"You were eight" Ami stated with a nod in return. "So was I in this dream, there was a library full of books of history detailing every event that of the galaxy as it would soon happen. Each book a year in centuries of history. There was one book on a stand that one was open to a page. A women was standing over the book, she had blue hair. I could feel emense emotion for her, she must be mother. I asked her why she was crying, and she told me that the book had just written a journey and she was about to lose me". Everyone just seemed to stare at each other, until Mina opened her mouth.

"So you said something about a lover?" She got all wide eyed and excited, but before she answer, the door opened. A very bare chested, very toned, and very out of it Darien walked in. Paying no attention to the five wide eyed girls staring him down, he walked to the sink grabbed a glass from the cabinet next to it and poured himself a glass of water. Just before he took a drink he turned around to face five gauking sixteen year olds. In complete shock he dropped his glass, the shattering of it brought him back. He uttered a quick 'excuse me' and walked out of the kitchen. Ami got up to clean the glass, walked into the pantry, and came out with a broom and a dustpan.

As she cleaned up the mess, Mina opened her mouth, "Who is he?" she smirked and elbowed Serena.

"My new partner, Darien" Serena let out a shudder. "He was also the lover in my dreams". Suddenly there was a clatter and everyone looked up at Ami.

"I just realised something. Our names mean something" Ami stated.

"Huh?" Mina was lost.

"Our names actually mean something. Serenity was the goddess of the moon, Nen Minda means ancient waters of knowledge and mercury was supposedly the symbol of wisdom. Dea Ai is the goddess of love, which venus is often known as that. Veren Keelty is the protector from the wood, Jupiter is not only known lightning but wood is a good conductor of lightning, Cassara Enya means prophet of the flame, Mars is often associated with fire and war".

* * *

"Everything is going well. Nen Minda will be the first"

"Good, that is good, Tacy Lila. Inform Audrey Aira and Mar Asha that it is time"

"Yes Saniya".

* * *

Serena entered the the rink wearing a pink pleeted mini skirt and a tight pink turtle neck. She found that practicing in things similar to what she would wear on the ice in a competition made it a little easier. She also always wore her hair up, as to not having it whip in her hair during turns. She had hoped to get the ice for bit before practice clear her head of the dreams and conversation this morning, but she had only completed one lap when she saw a black blob out of the corner of her eye. It was Darien, in back pants and a black turtle neck. At first look like a dangerous socialite, but somehow she knew that didn't fit him all. Plus she couldn't forget all those muscles she had saw early this morning.

They skated toward toward each other, and somehow Serena wasn't surprised at all when he offered his hand to dance on the ice with her. She was about say there was no music to dance to, but she heard a song playing in the background. She took his hand and was surprised how well they just started to flow together. They moved like they had been doing it for years, but they both knew that the last time they had skated with anyone was ten years ago at the public rink, not knowing it had been each other. With out even realising it they both closed there eyes and let the music and the feeling flow through them. Serena felt an instant comfort in his arms that only once she felt before. She remembered how safe she felt in that boys arms ten years ago. She felt all her thoughts wash away and only felt him.

He broke from his grasp on her as they complete side by side axels. They were oblivious to Ken as he walked in and thought it best not to disturb them. He watched Darien take her up in the air like he had done it thousands over times, and she curl into him like she was made for him. They skated around the rink side by side then went into camel spins before taking her down into a death spin. When he broke her up she came so close that he wrapped his arms around her and held her there. For the first time in the whole routine they opened they're eyes. They didn't speak they just looked, he brought his hand to her chin and lowered his head to hers. Just before their lips would meet Ken made his pressene known.

"That was quiet good, for two people that had never done pairs skating before". He spoke up and they tore apart. For the second time in two days they almost kissed. But neither was sure liked the confusion going on inside them.


	5. The locket

Darien leaned over his balcony staring out at the garden, in thought. He had been here two weeks now, and by the end of the first day what little sence he thought he had was gone; by the second, he had almost kissed his new partner twice. Serena, a girl he just met, but he seemed to know things about her he would expect to take months maybe years to learn; and responded to as if they had been in loved for years. He didn't understand, and quiet frankly he wasn't sure he like it. He had never known, nor seen any desplay of passion he felt for his little Serena. A woman whose body seemed to to mold to his in ways he never knew possible, on the ice. She brought something to him that completly confused him, and when she was around he was a new man he couldn't even control.

The thing he thought that scared him most though, was the dreams. He dreamed of her, of all of the girls here, but mostly of her. He saw dreams of a magnificent garden of roses, with him and her together in them. He would see her skating on a pond infront of hundreds of people with him. He always dreams of her, had dreamed of her, even when he was six. Also, there was no explanation he could find as to why she had called him Endymoin, the name he was often called in his dreams. That was also the reason that out side of practice, he avoided every contact with her.

Suddenly, the sound of a door opening brought him back to the world, and looked to the balcony next to his to see her. There rooms where next to each other, and there balconies were so close they could litarally step over on to the other. He wasn't surprised at all when she had done just that.

Staring at each other for a few moments, everything seemed to vanish. It seemed like De jas vous, only it was it was in a grand palace. However, that time too he had been avoiding her and she also came to comfront him. As she spoke, in steady voice, she confirmed that had been her intention.

"Why are you avoiding me?" He wondered if this girl ever got mad. Any normal girl, in two week period, would have lost it at least once. It was the nature of the beast, then again he thought, she was no beast.

With an unconcerned face and a toneless voice he spoke, "I don't know what you are talking about". Inside, though, he wanted to scream _'Because I want to make mad passionate love to you, like I feel like I have done before and it scares me that I've seen you in my dreams since I was six.'_

"I graduated top of my class, two years earlier", she started, gave a huff, and calmly continued. "Don't treat me like I am stupid, or like I didn't notice. If there is one thing that gets under my skin, it is being blown off. If you have a problem with me, you better tell me, or it will never be solved. Weather you like it or not we are partners in this, so you better start getting used to it, or leave. Although, I don't doubt that we are great together on ice, pairs skating doesn't work if we cannot get along".

It bothered her that he ignored her, but she didn't show it. "You don't seem bothered?".

"I am very good at controling those kind of emotions, I won't allow myself to get angry".

"Why?" he started, but for some reason he already knew the answer. "Is it because you feel that if you do lose control, something bad will happen?" From the shock on her face, he knew he had hit the nail dead on. "I think you might understand then, why I have started to avoid you. I don't like the fact that for some reason, I know things about you that I don't think I should know, yet. I don't like the fact that step on the ice with you and I know how to do things I have never done before. I don't understand how I feel like I have met you before. Before, I was calm, steady and almost everything made sense, now I don't understand anything".

"What you understand is depraived indifference, and what you don't understand is passion. You live in a world where you ignore it and it goes away, that is not this world. Its not my world, nothings changes unless you accept it first and learn from it. However, I do understand your feelings. I can't explain how I know that when your restless and can't sleep, you stare at the moon, so do I sometimes. Nor do I understand why I feel like I can't be happy without you, when you walk away at the end of a practice, and it scares me too".

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you stare at the moon? I always find comfort in the moon, peace. What do you find when you see the moon?" he asked then he got sad. "You have wonderful parents here and a beautiful home. Yet, you long for the moon, like one longing for home. You don't feel like your home, is that why you don't call Ken and Illeen, mom and dad?".

Serena shook away shock, "I don't call them that, because I am adopted. I lived in a orphange until I was six, when Ken saw me skate at the rink headopted me so I could train for competitions".

"I ddn't know you were adopted, but just the same do you see the hurt in there eyes when you call them Ken, or Coach, or Illeen? They love you as you are their daughter to them. So you should let them be your parents".

"What of your father and mother? Your indiference in life, formed somehow", she asked.

"My mother died in a car accident when I was nine and since I was raised by my nanny. My father never wanted anything to do with me since she died. They only got married anyway, because she was pregnant"he spoke with a shrug. She rushed at him and threw her arms at him. She had no real family, but had been shown love by everyone around her. He had a family but had never been shown love. She wanted to show him love, show him real love, her love. She began to cry in his arms, and felt warm from him as he closed his arms around her. He was in shock over her sudden rush of affection. She was crying for him, and he knew it, but he didn't know that she also cried from knowing she was in love with him. He wanted to tell her it was okay, but no words words would form after the thought that she cried for him, no one had ever shown emotions over him.

He leaned down to her and brought his hand up to tilt her chin up. He kissed her tenderly, and to him she tasted as sweet as he knew she would. Everything seemed to go hazy and neither noticed the set of blue eyes watching from the garden with a grin on her face. When finally broke apart they just stared, as they both started to breathe heavily. "I'd like to take you somewhere, tonight, after dinner", he said as he stared into her eyes. "Is that okay?".

"Yes, where did you want to go?" she was shocked. He shock his head as he stepped away from her and she began to cross back over the balcony.

" It is a surprise. We will be outside though and its going to be cold tonight, so dress warm" he had spoken as she opened her. She nodded and went in.

* * *

Serena sat up in her room brushing her wet hair, getting ready to go out, thinking of the event that had happened at dinner. It started out normal to Serena, everything they were used to. Mina flirted Andrew, another student of Ken's, only to stop long enough to get the gossip from her about the kiss she seen. She had politely told Mina to keep quiet and that she was going to go out with Darien that night. She of course knew that meant, all the girls would be in her room when they got back. Rei was all wrapped up in Chad, oblivious to anyone else; and Ami had her computer on the table researching something 'very important'. Then there was Lita, who was helping Illeen in the kitchen. Which made everyone oblivious to her and Dariend staring at each other and blushing, until Ken came in.

He had told everyone he had some very important news. He would be getting to new members on their staff, an etitiquette teacher, and a new coach. He said that he was getting up in age, and taking on too much so he decided to bring in another coach to teach the girls and he would devote all his time to Serene and Darien, Chad and Andrew. After the intial uproar had worn off, and everyone calmed down he said there was another annoucement. He said he had hired the etitiquette teacher was teach everyone how to behave at a ball and and to ballroom dance because they had all been invited to meet the president of the United States at the Independence Day ball in six weeks. After that shock wore off, no one wanted to eat, and she had excused her self to get ready for her 'date'.

She decided for the first time in several years she was going to leave her hair down. She put on a little pink eyeshadow to match her pale pink hoodie, over her white lacey shirt and her jeans. She decided casual but sexy was best. A knock was heard on her door and she called out to wait as she grabbed wallet and pushed in her back pocket, she could never really explained it but she hated purses. She grabbed her keys and opened the door and Darien was there, in her opinion looking better than ever before, even if was in black.

He stood there just staring and then shook his head. He never seen a more stunning picture, those eyes surrounded bye all that golden hair flowing down her back to her knees. "Ready?" she nodded and locked her door. She knew it would make a difference cause they always jumped balconied into each others rooms after curfue which was 10:30 pm. They walked to the front door, said goodbye to Mr. Jenson and left. The walk to the garage was quiet, but not uncomfortable, just peaceful. When they got there, he pressed a button on his key chain and the last of ten garage doors opened to reveal a lexus, and to Serena's surprise, it was blue. He saw this, and laughed, "My nanny picked it out. It was suppose to be my fathers gift to me when I graduated high school, but it really was from her. She liked blue". She smiled, and his heart stopped it had been the first time he had ever seen her smile.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" she asked as he opened her door.

"Nope" he replied getting in himself. It was 7:30pm when they left and quarter past eight when they arrived at the gate of Terrene Estates, and Serena was confused. Why were they here at his father's place. This was were he had grown up, but it was pointless she thought, to have of this and no love. She suddenly felt richer than any amount of money that could come out of this beautiful white plantation style home because she had the love of her friends and Ken and Illeen. Darien pulled up to the front door and parked the car. A man wearing a coat with tales came out to greet Darien, they spoke briefly and Darien grabbed her hand and lead her in the house.

"That was Darrick, he wanted to tell me, my father wasn't home. There's something I want you to see". He walked to the other end of the house and out the patio doors. He led her off the patio and out into the garden. He wounded them around hedges until they came too an opening. When Serena looked around and saw all the roses surrounding a white statue of what appeared to be a Stone goddess that flowed water into the pool underneath. It was just like the dream. She felt her knees began to buckle, but before she fell she was in his arms.

"Oh no you don't. Your not fainting on me again". Darien carried her and sat her down on the rim of the fountian. She just blushed and looked away. "My grandmother had this garden built after a strange dream she had, said she just had to have it done. It was right after she found this in the attic". She looked at his palm and saw a locket, it was gold and about the size of a golf ball. There were nine little gems of various colors surrounding a cressant moon and in the center was a diamond. Serena stared at it, it looked familar to her, but where had she seen it before.

"When she gave me this locket, she said _'This locket carries the answer for the one whose meant to wear it'_. I don't know what she meant by it, but I want you have it" he smiled. He unreaveled the chain on the locket and put it around her neck. The locket fell between her breasts and a surprisingly warm feeling spread throughout her body. He leaned over to give her another kiss, only this time she didn't respond with tenderness, but neediness. Another feeling she was sure he was unfamiliar with, but she needed him with a urge she need knew. When they pulled apart there was fear in his eyes as well as hunger. She knew he wanted more, needed more, and from her. She desperatly hoped that she just might be able to give it to him.

"We need to go" he said adverting his eyes. He was extremely afraid to let her see the hunger in him, and hunger he had never known. He knew he needed her in everyway possible, but she had to know first that it wasn't just pysical, his heart called to her, needed her heart. He wouldn't let her see the part of him that wanted her body.

They got up and made in back to the car and out the drive way in silence, the silence carried all the way home and in the walk back to the house where they departed to their rooms. When she opened the door she saw Mina, Rei, and Lita and waiting for her and smiled. "Hi, where's Ami?"

Rei waved her hand absent mindedly, "Oh, she is researching something, said she would get the dirt from me. So spill!"

"Yeah, spill it all!" Mina screamed. Lita just laughed.

However, down the hall, in the room Ami shared with Rei. Ami laid on the bed seamingly asleep, glowing in dark blue with the mark mercury on her brow.


	6. the passion

A month had past since that night at Terrene Estates and Serena couldn't figure out why, with all the time her and Darien had spent together, they hadn't kissed again. She saw the hunger in his eyes for more and she knew it was in her as well. It was there she saw in his eyes that he wanted her, so way was he going out of his way to keep it strictly platonic. That had ben one of the things that had been weighing on her mind, another being the dreams. The dreams were coming everynight now, and they were never the same. Different places, more faces, and more detail. There was a woman, with silver hair up in two buns and hair streaming out. Serena knew she was important, and knew that she was her mother.

There was also the ball coming up in two weeks, she and the girls were going for their final fittings of their dresses shortly, in fact she was waiting for them now in the living room. Ken had given everyone the next two weeks off from skating to prepare for the ball, everyone except Serena and Darien. Which led to the next thing of her mind. Ken told them last week that he wanted start them on a routines, for a debut as a couple on a Holiday on Ice show in November. She was considered a professional, and she was going to be seen as new again. If they did well he wanted to start entering them in competitions. She also had her new lessons with Luna the etiquette instructor, that was going well, but found it tedious. She had a feeling she was going to find the ball the same way, she would enjoy getting dressed up though. It might even help her, she wanted to go into politics, it would do well to make connections.

Ami, though was what carried most on her mind. The past month she had been acting differently, very persistant. Normally very shy and polite. She had been going out of her way to push issues that everyone rather avoid. Like the dreams. She had also told Serena that she had done some digging on Trista. According to the Orphanges records their was no woman by the name of Trista working there and no one remembers her, then dug deeper to find that no one by the name Trista Delmore ever existed. She got the strange feeling that Ami was trying to tell her something, but wouldn't or couldn't come right out and say it. Whatever it was, she had feeling Rei was figuring out because she and Ami had become closer then had been.

* * *

Darien took off on the ice, just before practice trying to get a feel for it. After a warm up, he decided to do a few moves. After getting enough speed he took off into a double axel and landed briefly to take off into another. It really didn't seem to matter, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't find that feeling he got on the ice with her. He knew, she was his passion. Getting board, he decided to sit on the bench and wait for his blond to show, but found Ken instead. Ken joined him on the bench.

"Do you know why I never entered you in any major competition?" Darien shook her head. "Because no matter how well you took to the ice, no matter how good your are, there was also something missing. You love the ice, I don't doubt it, but there was no passion for it" Ken huffed.

"Then why did you train me? If you saw that", Darien asked confused, he had felt that thing Ken was talking about. He felt it everytime he took the ice with Serena, and that time he had danced with the little girl ten years ago. Which was the point Ken had been leaning on.

"Because ten years ago, I saw an eight year old boy and a six year old girl dance on the ice together with such passion and skill beyond their young years. I saw them and I had to have them both. I knew one day when they were ready I could put them together and they would make magic on the ice like no one ever before. However, seperate you appear like some thing is missing and your waiting for it to be found. Serena, however, when she takes the ice she shines with such passion that she takes in so many aspects of her life. Then I see you skate together and you've found it, whatever it is is missing that gives you passion; and that makes you two resonate such a light together it is unbeatable".

Darien was in shock, it had been Serena who had given him his first glance love, and it was Serena now made him feel passion. It was Serena, his Serenity. "She was the one I skated with ten years ago" he stated unbelieving.

"Well, yes I would have thought you two would have figured that out by now. Anyway, there was another thing I wanted to talk to you about, about Serena". Darien furrowed his brow, what else could there. "I know something is going on between the two of you, no matter how hard you try to keep it at a friendship, I see it. I also see it won't last much longer. I know Serena well enough that when it irritates her enough, she'll confront you with it and she'll do it with a force that you won't have a prayer. She's close too, she never lost her cool, and I doubt she ever will; but when she does something she does it with a passion that'll knock anyone away. Right now, your in path, and when you give in and take that next step".

Darien stopped him, "Sir, I have no intention of sleeping with Serenit" he stopped shock his head, he'd almost said Serenity, "Serena". Ken laughed.

"Not right now, if fact I'd say your going out of way to make sure it don't happen, and it couldn't make me happier to know that my daughter is in love with a real man. One who is not just trying to just get in her pants, like the other two idiot boys I have up there are trying with Rei and Mina. The point is, I know it will happen, and I have no doubt it will happen soon. I don't have to like it, but I can't deny it from happening, cause if I try, she'll just find away. All I ask is that you don't hurt my baby". Somehow Darien felt like he had, had this conversation before, only with a woman he greatly admired, like Serena's real mother. He shook the insane thought from his head when another popped in, he said Serena was in love with him.

"She loves me?", Ken burst out laughing and slapped Darien on the back.

"Are you that blind?" he asked. "Why don't you find Serena and tell her I have given the two of you today off. The two of you deserve it." he was still laughing when he left Darien sitting on the benc by himself.

* * *

Serena ran as fast as she could, she was late for the first time ever to practice. She knew this was going to happen, whenever she went out shopping with Mina, they were never back when they wanted to be. they would have been back on time, but Mina insisted they stop at the jewelry store to reserve pieces for the ball. Serena's thought's were on those pieces when she suddenlt ran right into a very strong body, who had grabbed before she could fall. She looked up to see Dariens cobalt eyes staring at her face with an intensity she never seen before. She was lost in his eyes, his arms, his body. She thought they might kiss again, she was hoping they would. There was no such luck though, as he let go and stepped away from her. "I was just coming to look for you", he smiled.

" Oh, really. What's going on?", she asked trying to hide the irritation inside her by his actions, she was going to find out what his problem was that he wouldn't touch her out side of practice.

"Your father has given us the day off, said we earned it", Darien could sence something twisting her mind, and couldn't help wonder what if was she was thinking.

"Good I have things I need to get done. Thank you for telling me. See ya" Serena smiled and turned around to leave Darien in shock. They usually went out somewhere after practice, but today she decided that she had another plan in mind. She knew he was expecting to spend the afternoon with him, so she decided she wouldn't. She was going to do something she hadn't done in a while, she was going to go play with the kids at the orphange. She had stopped going there when she had met Darien, she scared at how quickly she had forgotten all about them one her life seemed to fit again. She swore now though, that she would continue to go, and for a new reason, them.

* * *

authors note...just for those who are wondering...to reserve a piece a jewelry is something usually done for occuasions such as these, allot of Stars do it. They go out whereing the latest and most expensive jewelry with out having to the hafty price. Unless of course they lose it...because they have to give it back to the store after the event 


	7. surprise

They we're leaving for the airport in an hour and Darien was at his wits end. Andrew and Chad, who he started spending ample amount of time with as of late, were down stairs waiting for the girls. They were supposed to be ready by now, but everything that could go wrong, had. Mina misplaced her jewelry, only to find she had _misplaced_ them in the safe with the other girls jewels. Ami couldn't find her 'research', and was mumbling something about a special pen. Serena was trying to keep them calm, but gave up when Rei went missing. That was the current problem, no body could find Rei. When they find her, he was sure there would only be another issue popping up.

However he would take this ten fold, if Serena would just stop treating him like an on and off again friend. He got the distinct feeling he was getting the brush off, not quiet blown off, because she was acknowledging him. She just didn't want anything to do with him off the ice. Tomorrow was the ball however, andhe was planning on talking to her about it afterward, when she couldn't leave

* * *

Rei stood in the bathroom, listening to everyone screaming her name in the hallway. It didn't matter though, she couldn't walk out there, not until it was gone. She stared at her reflection in the mirror with force, eyeing up the sign of mars on her forehead. She closed her eyes, maybe she could will it away; think hard enough and it be gone. She opened her eyes, and it was gone. Smiling, she fixed her hair, and walked out of the bathroom door to greet 3 angry faces and one that was erily clam.

* * *

_Finally_, Serena thought, _we're leaving_. The five girls trampled downstairs and Serena was in the middle. It felt odd and somewhat familar to them around her, like they were guarding her or something. They met the boys in the livingroom, where Illeen and Ken were waiting. Obviously highly displeased for placing them behind schedule.

"Alright, now that we're all here. There are some rules to go over." Ken started. "I want you all to remember who you all are going to be around. There are going to be alot people with alot of weight on their colar. You all must be on your best behavior. There is nothing wrong with slight flirtations and a peck on the check, but NO massive PDA's". Ken made a sharp look at Mina and Andrew, who looked innocent. " No bickering or fighting," he stated looking at Rei and chad, "you will socialize and talk to people, don't just hang around with people you know" his eyes landed on Ami. "Don't put on an act, but be firendly". He said resting his eyes on Serena and Darien. "We are the first ones scheduled to leave the ball, I planned it that way. Our flight is early the next morning, so you will be inthe rooms by 11pm. If any of you pull any stunts like the last time. I have no qualms sending you on the first flight back. You all are expected to dance, that I paid for those special dance lessons. No drinking, no smoking, no drugs. If I catch you doing anything illegal, I will turn you in myself. Any questions?".

No one said anything, except Darien, who leaned over to Serena to ask a question. "What happened last time?".

She didn't smile and was quick in answering, "Chad spiked the punch at the Opening dinner of a competition. Got himself kicked out the tournement".

"Oh".

"Uh, Ken. Where are we staying? You never told us", Mina asked as everyone started to gather there luggage to leave.

"Well now, no I didn't tell you". Ken had a smile on his face and spark in his eye, Serena caught it. She didn't think anyone saw it but she knew that meant he had something up his sleeve.

* * *

They were in the air and well into their flight before the clock even hit 9 am. They were to land in a half hour and still no one knew anything more than what was too happen tomorrow night, except one and he wasn't even uttering words to the flight attendent. No one knew where they were staying, or what they were to do before hand, or how they were getting around. No one would have even paid much attention to not knowing, if Mina hadn't kept reminding everyone that they didn't know, and was trying to pry it out of Ken with no success. Serena knew that the very quiet Illeen didn't know what he was up to, otherwise she would have spilled by now, she was terrible at keeping secrets.

When they finally exited the plane, Mina finally gave in and shut up. After gathering their luggage they stepped outside to notice two men standing outside of two Limosines. All there mouths dropped open in shock, Ken just smiled.

"Mr. Samke, My name is Jake and this is Brenden." a tall dark brown haired man gestured toward a Blonde, both in their early twenties. "We will be your Chuefers for the duration of your stay here in Washington D.C. If you like we can take you directly to Georgetown or is there anywhere you would like to stop first?".

Still smiling he replied, "No thank you. I think we would like to check to go to the Hotel".

"G....Geo...Georgetown?" someone studdered.

"Yes, Mina. Now are you going to let them take your luggage or what? Get in" he ordered.

"whats the big deal with Georgetown?" Andrew questioned, getting in. Darien shrugged and followed.

"You would have to a woman or socialite to know or understand." Serena spoke up as she followed and watched everyone else get in the other limo.

"Well your a woman, an this is your arena since you wanna get into politics, so explain", Chad stated. All the guys were looking at her which made her uncomfortable, she huffed and after they were moving, she finally talked.

"Alright, if your a chronic shopper with daddy's credit card, like Mina, there are few better places to be. You can find everything from Gap to Banana Republic, Abercrombie to Armani; and even the low end scale ain't cheap. The best dining, the best hotels. Its the closet thing to 5th ave New York, with a splash of politics. You better not even think of living in Georgetown if your worth less than seven figures. Most of the people that live here are politians who came from money". The guys just made shaped with their mouths and something sounding like 'o' came out.

No body said anything til after they came to a stop and the door opened. They all stepped out to yet another surprise. They were greeted by four bellboys, three men roughly of 25, and a balding man of roughly 40 who were standing infront of an red stone building with flags poles infront. It was the Ritz-Carlton. The balding man walked forward toward Ken as the Bellboys began gathering luggage.

"Mr. Samke. I am the Hotel Manger my name is Micheal, There gentle men are Jason, Zack, and Mike. They are asst. managers. The rooms you requested are ready, and you are already checked in. As soon as the Bellboys finished gathering your things we will take you to them. Unfortunately the rooms you wanted are not near each other, so I have already had the keys sorted and the managers will everyone where they need to go." He stopped as the bellboys had finished with the luggage. Micheal lead them into the building as the Limos pulled away.

When they entered the lobby they were stunned all over again. The magnificent colors, and the stunning elegance threw them for a loop. Micheal had stopped them at the check in counter where he grabbed four folders off the counter. "These are your room keys and these folders hold information on the hotel and surrounding area, also it has all your scheduled appointments in them as well." Opening the first envelope, he began to speak again. " Ms. Anderson, Ms. Aino, Ms. Kino, and Ms. Hino. You will follow Jason to the Royal Potomac Suite on the fifth floor in the Northwest wing." He stopped handing Jason the envelope.

He then opened the next folder, "Mr. Terrene, Mr. Anson, and Mr. Furuha. You will follow Zack to the Executive Suite on the fifth floor in the east wing" He spoke handing the folder to Zack.

"Ms. Moon you will be staying in our Presidental Suite on the fifth floor in our east wing. Mike will be taking you shortly. Mr. Samke and Mrs. Samke, I will be taking you to your Delux Room on the third floor in the west wing. I also have given you all the information you had requested. Is there anything you would like before are you taken to your rooms?" he finished.

"Uh yes," he raised his voice. "I want everyone in the Potomac Suite dining room in one hour. There are thing to discuss. Alright now go", he shoed them off in there directions. All of them awe struck.


	8. Daddy's Love

Serena and the boys followed Zack and Mike toward the East wing of the hotel. Every step they took it was more gorgeous and every step she took the more excited she got. They stepped into and elevator and saw two bellboys follow suit into a different elevator with their luggage.

"If you open your folders you will find a card that allows you access to your floor and your wing. Now only employees and those staying in the East wing of the 5th floor have excess to this area" Mike started as he entered a card in a slot and the elevator began to move.

Then Zack began to talk, "You will have your own maid and Butler at your disposal. Everything in the hotel can be requested 24 hours a day during your stay". The elevator dinged and opened to their floor. When they stepped out on the floor, Serena was enamored with it. It was all white with cherry wood furniture and there were fresh flowers everywhere in antique crystal vases.

They followed Mike and Zack down the hallway to the last two remaining doors. Mike went to open the one on the right and Zack to the left. Leaving the boys, Serena followed Zack with her luggage behind her. When she stepped in she was surprised to see that her Foyer matched the hallway.

Zack turned to her as the bellboy unloaded her luggage, "In here, is your key to the elevator, your key to the room , and your key to the safe in the closet wall. There is an itinerary in here with your scheduled appointments. Also the maid will be in shortly to unpack your things and take your gown to be dry cleaned. Good day Ms. Moon, I hope you enjoy your brief stay here" he said as the bell boy joined him and left.

Serena walked down a hallway that opened into a formal dining room, it was grand and beautiful in rich mahogany wood. When she turned to enter the living room her heart fell. There were vases stationed all over the room full of white and pink roses; and on the coffee table, lying in little pet beds were two sleeping cats. One of them was white and the other a dark gray, both had a little crescent on their foreheads. She wanted to cry, and did when she read the card she found with them. It was a white card with gold moons on it and when she opened it, it read

_'My Dearest Serena, _

_It will be your birthday soon and Illeen and I wish to share with you our love. We want you to know that even though, you may not think of us as your parents, that we love you with as much force as any could love a child and that we are proud to know that we took part in raising you to be the wonderful women you have become. So treasure your new pets, Luna and Artemis, as we treasure you._

_Love your father,_

_Ken_

She just couldn't stop the flow of tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe all this in one day, but it wasn't just joy in her eyes. Did they really think she didn't consider them her parents? Maybe it was time to put aside the childish notion that those words belonged to someone else. Suddenly jerked into reality by a knock on the door. Wiping away her tears, she answered the door.

A pimply face boy about the same age as her stood in front of her, "Ms. Moon, my name is Melvin. I am here to escort you to the Potomac Suite in the Northwest Wing".

"Ah, yes", She said grabbing her keys. "What about the gentlemen in the room across from me?"

"They have already been escorted, ma'am" He said as they began walking down the corridor. As they walked down hallways and through secret doors, Serena only had her mind on the two cats with name that seemed so familiar to her and the card that she had read just minutes ago. When they entered the Northwest wing he took her to the door and rang the doorbell before speaking, "Here you are ma'am. When you leave, you can either take the elevator, or call for an escort. Have a good afternoon" he left just as the door opened.

Mina smiled at Serena, but she knew she was trying not to explode from excitement. She followed Mina in and didn't pay attention when she started to ramble about the rooms. When they walked into the dining room she saw that everyone was already there, including Ken and Illeen. Serena burst into tears as she through her arms around ken, "Thank you, daddy for everything. I love it all, the room, the cats the flowers. They were all beautiful, and I don't want you to think that I don't love you and think of you as my parents. I always felt like you were my parents and I do love you, and you've given me everything I could have thought possible from a parents. It was just hard cause I know that somewhere you there are my biological parents, even if they don't want me, but you're the parents that matter cause you love me and raised me". In the middle of her tearful speech she had forgotten about everyone else being in the room and that all eyes were on her and stunned by her outburst as they had never seen her shed a tear before. Illeen began to cry and threw her arms around her daughter. The three of them stood there crying for almost 10 minutes when a rugged voice cleared there throat. Everyone turned to stare and Chad and Rei jabbed him in the ribs.

"Right, well, Everyone take a seat" Ken stated as he, Serena and Illeen composed themselves and sat at the table. "I want you all to know that I thought that since we are to be mingling with royalty and acting like royalty tomorrow night, that as a treat for all your hard work that you would be treated like royalty. You all will spend the day at the spa tomorrow, and if you look at your itineraries it will tell you were you need to be and when. Also, as it is Serena's birthday in two weeks, I thought we could celebrate it tonight. We will be dining at _Marcel's _7pm, and then we will be going to Warner Theatre to see _The Phantom of the Opera_ as it is Serena's favorite. Excitements shrieked from the girls but was counteracted by groans from the men, all of which made a small chuckle come from Illeen who had a bubbling Serena latched to her side in excitement.

"Now as I'm sure none of you brought anything appropriate for such an event. You have the rest of the day as your own, and I suggest you spend at least a moment of it in the shopping district. We will meet in the lobby at 6:15 sharp. That goes the same for you boys too, you'll not be wearing the clothes you brought, out tonight", he heard a reply of more groans and giggles. "It's 11 am, and remember 6:15. Now Go, all of you". He finally finished as they all stood up.

The girls ran toward Serena, making plans as to which shops to go in. Knowing full well that they would spend the whole day out there, which was exactly what she didn't want to do, she had another plan. Her eyes met up with Darien's, and they both nodded. She had spent so little time together in the past two weeks, but today she wanted to spend time with him. "I'm sorry girls, but I'm not going to with you today".

The girls just stopped jabbering and started whining, "Come on Serena you always go shopping with us. You have to." Mina wimpered.

"Not today, sorry guys I just don't feel like making an adventure of it. Plus, I have two new kitties in my room I want to play with. I promise, I'll make it up to another time. Ok", Serena's response had been acceptance in the form of groans. Finally after all was said and done, she and the guys were escorted back to their rooms after a quick good bye to Ken and Illeen.

"I'll blow off these two losers and then we'll go okay" Darien whispered with a wink. Serena just grinned, it had a amazed that just a smile or wink could have that affect on her.

"I'll leave the door ajar, so just walk in" she said as they parted. As Serena walked in she immediately noticed the difference, the maid had came. Her things had been put away in the closet and their was a receipt on the table saying her dress would be returned to her in the morning. So as she waited for Darien she would explore a little. Serena turned around as she heard the sound of a cat's meow, it was the gray one. She scooped her up in her arms and started to pet the cat as she walked around.

"You must be Luna, huh. You're a pretty one aren't you". The cat meowed in response, "So where'd you get that mark from?".

"Talking to your self. You know they say that's the first sign, don't you?". Serena turned around to face Darien.

"First sign of what?", she asked clueless.

"That your losing your mind. Who's your friend?" Darien asked stepping forward to pet Luna who hissed and pawed at him.

Serena giggled, "Well now, seems she don't like you too much. Smart kitty, Luna meet Darien. He's okay, sometimes" she finished talking to the cat and eyeing Darien. Luna jumped out of Serena's arms and wondered off rather annoyed.

"I was thinking, why don't we just take a cab. The girls will take one limo, lets leave the other for the rest of them". He suggested. Serena grabbed her things and locked her door.

"It works for me. I really don't want to be out there any longer than need be. I want to relax some before diner".

"Same here" he added as they got in the elevator and headed toward the ground floor. When they reached the lobby they had the front desk call a taxi service. As they sat there waiting, Darien decided to brake that ice. "I didn't know your birthday was coming up. When is it?".

"No one really knows for sure when it is. I was found on the orphanage door step one night, and they estimated that I was a few weeks old at the time. They just put down the night I was left as my birthday. That's how I got my name you know", she ejected.

"Huh?".

"My name, Serena Moon. I was found on July 15, the lady who found me said that I was found under a serene full moon, so she named me Serena Moon", she spoke as if she were stating a mere fact, without feeling.

He made the shape of an 'O' with his mouth, but said nothing. "When is your birthday?".

"August 13th, I heard Chad say something about Politics?"

"Yeah", she started as she got up to walk toward the cab, with Darien right beside her. "I always felt the need to do something with my life. I want to help change peoples lives, make things for the better, make a difference in the world" Darien noticed a certain warmth in her voice as she spoke, one he was sure he had felt from her, it was love. "I remember living in the orphanage, how little money they got for us. Yeah we had food and shelter and went the local public school, and a lot of people would say that was enough. But I know its not, very few of us get out there as phoenixes. Must of them just burn in ashes, never getting a chance, just being thrown aside as trash. Teachers don't take the time to help them, kids pick on them, the caregivers have too many students to look after to spent quality time with them to make them feel better about themselves, and the government doesn't give enough money to even hire more help.

"So most of them end up working during high school and getting below average grades. They won't qualify for enough grants for college and certainly don't make enough money to go to college. So they make minimal wage the rest of their lives, living in run down buildings were their looked on as trash as adults". Serena stopped long enough to tell the taxi driver where to go, "Wisconsin St, please".

"The ones that catch brakes are the one who get adopted, their the ones that will have the chance to make something of themselves. I want to change that, I want to make sure all children get the opportunity to be shown love and have a future. Being in an orphanage is like a death sentence when your not the one being picked for a new family" She said bitterly, then bit her lip, she rarely ever showed this kind of emotion.

"You sound like you know" Darien said quietly as he wondered in his head how it was possible that somebody would not want his Serena, but then again he thought, if anyone else had adopted her, she might not be hear with him today.

"I lived in that orphanage for six years Darien. I remember watching people come in and out and none of them ever wanted me. It never bothered me though, I always knew they just weren't the right ones. I would just go back to the other kids and do things to try and cheer them, I didn't want to see them hurting for not being picked either.

"Then one day, the rink owners invited us to skate at the rink, a man saw me skate with another little boy I didn't know; and knew he had to have me".

Darien smiled a little, "Me".

"What?" she asked confused.

"It was me who you skated with that day" Sere went into shock as the Taxi driver pulled up to a side walk. Darien paid him and pulled Serena out of the taxi so he could leave.

Serena just at him as they stood on the side walk, it made sense she thought. "I guess I kind of knew it was you. I remember that day in my head as clearly as if it were yesterday, it started everything for me. You started everything for me that day, I owe you everything" she whispered as she looked down.

Darien grabbed her chin and lifted her face to meet his gaze. "You own me nothing. Do you know why Ken never put me in competitions?", she shook her head. "He use to tell me that I was as good if not better than any male skater he had ever seen, but I show no passion. I hadn't even planed to take me on as a student, but then he saw me skate with you and for the first time, the only time, I showed real emotion when I skated. I didn't know it was you until two weeks ago, but my entire life has been about you. I have tried to find a glance of what I felt that day with you and nothing even comes close to the feeling that I get when I take the ice with you now. So, I owe you everything". For a moment he had forgotten his plan to win her heart, and took her mouth with his. His kiss was sweet and tender and seemed to make everything hazy and lasted forever. When he stepped away she felt the warmth leave her body and just stared at him.

She watched him shake his head, "Where did you want to go shopping?" he said as he began to walk away. Serena silently cursed him in her mind.

"Banana Republic" She said as she walked past him and entered a rather small clothing store that just by the looks of read chic. She really didn't want to shop but after what he just did she decided to make him suffer, and it just so happened Banana Republic was her favorite store. It was the one store she could spend hours in.

It was roughly two hours later when she walked out with a rather irritated Darien who had bought a gray pinstripe suit and was still waiting for her for over an hour, and just to piss him off she purposely didn't buy everything for tonight there. She did however, walk out with a pink double layered pleated skirt, a white circle skirt, and a pink wool pinstripe dress suit with a mid-thigh skirt. That was what she was planning to wear tonight with a white lace-inset camisole that she had brought with her. She still needed accessories and shoes though. When she walked into Gucci she Darien groan.

"I have an errand to run, I'll be back in a half hour", he uttered and walked off. In that time she quickly found a pair of flora canvas heels with beading and pink leather trim and a matching hand purse with a braided handle and tassel. The only thing left had been jewelry, which she had been looking at when Darien came back in. She decided on a pair of white gold and pearl chandelier earrings and a white gold and pearl drop necklace.

"Alright I'm done. Do you wanna hale a cab while I pay" she said as she handed over her debit card. He nodded and went back outside. When she went outside put on a puppy dog face, "I'm sorry it took so long, I just couldn't find anything I wanted". She was lying through her teeth, knowing full well that this trip that took almost three hours by the time they got back to the hotel and upstairs. Could have taken maybe an hour and still walked out with the same things.

Serena looked at her watch as she entered her room, it was only 2 in the afternoon, she still had two and a half hours before she needed to start getting ready. So she hung her things up her things and decided to lay down to take a nap in her luxurious bed.


	9. my heart

It was 6:30 when Serena awoke the next morning to knock on the door. It was the same pimply face boy who had escorted her to the other wing the day prior. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously just before he quickly explained that he had been sent to get her as she was due in the hotel spa thirty minutes ago. Her mother and girl friends impatiently awaiting her arrival in the waiting room of spa and expressed that she 'move her ass'.

Serena quickly change out of her pajamas and grabbed her things, racing out the door. She didn't even know she was suppose to be in he spa this morning. She might of, she thought, if she had looked at the itinerary. When she entered the spa, she was greeted by five very irritated faces, luckily for Serena before they could say anything the receptionist came in to greet them. She really did not want to make up an excuse as why she was late, but she didn't want to tell them the truth to why she was so distracted.

"Hello Mrs. Samke, Ms. Moon, Ms. Mizuno, Ms. Hino, Ms. Aino, and Ms. Kino my name is Tina. If you will all follow me, they are ready for you" Tina smiled.

Darien lay stretched out over the massage table. He needed this so bad, but he still could not relax. It was Serena, it always was Serena. Plus it didn't help that his dreams were more vivid now, and he was positive that they weren't really dreams; but what could they be. The more he thought about it the more tense he got. He was sure the massage therapist was going up soon. Plus their had been Serena's gifts he had bought her, he didn't know why but when he saw it, it screamed Serena. Unfortunately it also screamed dollar bills, it had had cost him half of his monthly allowance from his father. Maybe because he had seen her wear something similar too it in his dreams and the other he had seen her hold. Oh, did he ever want to slap himself.

Serena was sitting peacefully inside the sauna until she was joined by Ami, Lita, Mina, and Rei. She knew that as soon as they walked in, her peace would walk out. "So what's the deal, Serena, Your never late?" Lita spoke out for them all.

She responded by letting her head fall back against the wall, closing her eyes and shrugging. She desperately clung the hope that they would leave it along but knew it was fruitless; and was proved when Ami spoke.

"There is something weighing on your mind. I can see you haven't slept well, and your distracted. If you weren't distracted than you would have paid attention to your schedule and you would have been here on time. Serena you might as well tell us what is going on between you and Darien, cause we know its bothering you".

She shrugged again, leave it to Ami to read between the lines. "I don't know".

"Serena!", Rei grawled.

"What? I really don't know. When we first met, he ignored me. When I confronted him about it, he told me he was scared. We had this amazing kiss, and he took me to the garden at his father estate, it was gorgeous and gave me this necklace. We kissed again and I saw this hunger in his eyes. Then the next day, its all platonic, he won't even look at me other than friendly out side of practice. So I decided to blow him off, but yesterday I just wanted to talk to him.

"So we went shopping together, we both just wanted to get back as soon as possible and then he did it again. We just talked and told him about the orphanage and plans for the future and he told me that he had feelings for me and we kissed again. It was so sweet and loving, but when he pulled away it was so formal again, like it never happened. He is going to drive me nuts", she finished wrapping her fingers around the necklace.

"You love him" Mina ejected in the conversation, Serena went pale as a sheet. She knew that if Mina made a statement like that it was true. She knew she was in love with Darien, but it was shocking to hear someone else say before she did. Mina laughed, "It was in your eyes".

Lita leaned forward, closer to Serena. "This is what I think, but Mina might be better for this. I think he is trying to make sure that he doesn't lose control. He wants you to see that he is after your mind first, so you don't think he just wants your body".

"Lita is right," Mina started. "He is afraid that by getting to close he will lose control and not get you to fall in love with him first and vise versa. He wants to make sure its right, before he allows things to go further".

Serena let out a cry, "Well, I'm in love. So what do I do?" Serena looked at Rei when she busted out laughing with the rest to follow.

"You are sure naïve to some things, Serena. You make him lose control of course, and better plae to do it, then here".

When Serena caught on, a smirk appeared on her face. She finally let go of the necklace, only to notice that Ami stopped laughing.

"Serena may I see you necklace?", Serena nodded and moved over to Ami so she could see it. Somehow she just knew better than to take it off. Ami brought the locket into her hands and studied for moment, "Have you ever noticed this before?" she asked pointing to the glowing stones.

"No never really looked at it after the day Darien gave it to me".

"Look how brightly this blue stone and red stone glow. The there is the mauve, aqua, yellow, and purple stones that just seem to glitter. This green one glints a bit, the orange one does to, but the emerald is starting to sparkle too. I never seen this before. I would like to study it". At that Serena ripped it out of Ami's hand and moved away.

"No, I cannot take it off!" everyone just stared at Serena's sudden panic, but though it best not to pursue it until later. Seeing there obvious state of shock, she decided to enlist in there help, "So just how should I get Darien to lose control?"

It was just passed one in the afternoon when Serena returned to her room and found her gown hung up in her foyer. She walked to the bedroom and laid down next to Artemis and Luna. The stylist and make up artist were going to be here at 4:30 so she had plenty of time to take a decent nap. She needed sleep badly, Serena never knew that massages, waxes and facials could've been so exhausting. She let out a yawn and slipped under the covers and into sleep.

Serena crawled out of bed around 3 pm and decided it was a good time to take a bath and start getting things in order had just gotten her jewelry out of the safe when a knock came at the door. Wrapping a robe over her under garments that consisted of a baby soft pink thong and skin colored nylons. After opening the door Serena suddenly felt like she was being tortured. She was sure that it had taken less then five seconds for the two of them walk in, pin her to a chair and start pulling equipment she had never laid eyes before.

After a half hour and a mild death threat for wanting to cut Serena's hair, it was almost time for make up. While the curlers were setting her hair they helped lace up the strapless baby soft pink corset that would be under for gown. She put on her necklace that was made up of silver vines with flowers made out of pink sapphires and diamonds and had matching earrings. After another half hour she hair was set in two buns with curls tumbling vicariously. She was surprised how little makeup the lady had used on her, it seemed to be just a little pink eye shadow and lip gloss. She looked in the mirror and was surprised at the reflection she saw, she wasn't conceited but had to admit she looked absolutely hot. Now she had the final task of getting in the gown.

After all was said and done it was nearly seven when the two girls left Serena in her room awaiting Darien, who was escorting her downstairs. It was seven on the nose when he knocked and when she opened the door, all the life seemed to drain out of Darien's face.

Darien looked at the vision in front of him in a soft pink strapless gown that was embroidered in flowers and flowed down to the floor where it trailed behind her.

"So I look okay?" She smiled, he shook his head.

"You look beyond words" he smiled nervously, then a thought struck him. "Hold on" he said as he dashed back across the hall leaving both door open. When he came back he was carrying two boxes; one that was rather a cube and the other long and slender.

Serena gasped as he opened the first box, it was a Tiara made of vines with flowers made of Diamonds and pink sapphires. It matched her necklace perfectly, he picked it up and placed among the many curls atop her head. He smiled at the shocked look on her face, "These were meant to be for your birthday, but I believe they suit better now." he said reaching for the second box. He opened it and placed its contents in her hands. When she snapped out of shock, she saw a solid silver budding rose in her hand. As she looked at it, she felt as though it was meant as more of a scepter than a gift.

Without even thinking she brought her arms around his shoulder and leaned in for a kiss that surprisingly he responded it too. Minutes seemed to fly by before they broke apart and when they did they just stared into each other. Finally, without saying a word Darien reached for her hand and escorted her down to the lobby.

It was nearly 10 o'clock now, Serena noted, and she was rather excited about her plan. Which she guessed would be put in place any minute now that she almost had Darien talked into leaving early due to boredom. Where as Darien was thinking it would give him the opportunity to talk to her like he had planned. When they finally agreed to leave, they hunted down Ken and Illeen and told them they were taking one of the limos back. As they rode back in silence, Serena thought about the events over the evening and the progress she had made. She danced with royalty, met the president, and even talked about political agendas with several members of the house and senate. It was a good chance to make, she thought, many connections that may help influence her career in politics. She had found the evening to be completely unbelievable, completely productive, and positively boring. But then again, she thought, she wasn't going to go into politics to socialize.

When they reached the hotel entrance, she started to focus on the problem at hand, and that was getting Darien to go into her room without suspecting anything. However, she was relived when he beat her too it.

"Do you mind if I come in? I would like to talk". Serena replied with a curt yes and hide well, her grin and she opened her door and let him in.

Darien followed Serena into the hallway and continued to do so until he noticed she was heading toward her room. "Its okay, I'm just going to go to the bathroom to take off some of this crap. You might wanna do the same, you can't be comfortable in that monkey suit". Darien answered by following her inside with out question to her motives. As she walked into the bathroom, he turned and headed toward a white antique chair. He shrugged as he removed his tuxedo jacket and his tie placing them on an end table, just before he plopped into the chair he untucked his shirt. Resting his head on the back of the chair, he un buttoned the top button of his shirt.

This was just as Serena found him when she reentered to room. She must have been standing in the door way for nearly five minutes when he finally opened his eyes and went into shock at the goddess standing before him. She had taken her down and all the curls were tumbling everywhere and reaching toward the floor. His eyes followed the lines of her hair down her bare shoulders, passed an exposed stomach and outlining her wonderfully shaped legs. She had on only her jewelry, a pink strapless corset, and thong.

Serena grinned, "What? Does it bother you?" she got no reply. "well, you going to have to get used to it because I'm not very modest around my friends, and you are after all JUST my friend and skating parnter" she faked a shrugged.

Darien finally found his voice again but it came out in pieces. "Ser….Serena…pl…ease…clo…thes" he sputtered. He desperately needed out of this room, but she was standing between him and the only exist.

"Nope, what did you want to talk about?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

"Serena, please", she saw his knuckles were white from grabbing onto the chair, the amount of control he was using just reaffirmed her plan. As well as seeing the look in his eyes of pure need.

"Come on Darien, we're just friends so what the big deal?" she said taking another few steps forward bringing her within just a few feet of him and made him brake.

Darien jumped up out of the chair and moved toward the mantle and away from her, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, Serena! I wanted to know why you have started to treat me as nothing than a friend!" Darien hadn't meant to yell but he was starting to lose control of his own body, and was desperately grabbing for it.

Serena's eyes shot wide open and her mouth fell open, "Me, Me! You were the one suddenly decided we were platonic and wouldn't even allow the smallest bit of physical affection! You were the one that decided we were nothing but friends!".

"Damn it, Serena, that's not what I want", he said quietly.

Serena calmed down but now was resting her hands on her hips as she stood but a foot behind him, "Then why did you act like that?".

Darien laughed as he turned to face her, "I wanted to win your heart first".

"Darien do you have any idea what you were putting me through that couple of weeks?" she said closing the gap and putting her arms around his shoulders.

"Do you have any idea what you are doing to me now?" he said with a half smile.

Serena just smiled as she felt the bulge in his pants, "I can guess" she laughed. "Darien, you have my heart, now I want you to have my body". Darien didn't wait another second, he picked her up and carried his princess to the bed.


	10. Keeping Secrets

Sorry guys about the huge gape in updates I've had some many things happen the past couple months I wasn't even sure I would be able to continue the story. I appreciate the reviews telling me to update though. Also, I apologize for the spelling, sometimes I'm so anxious to post that I don't read through and edit. I will try to do better. As for the mix up where I named the asst. coach and the etiquette teacher Luna and Artemis, well originally I had planned on making those rolls big, but after I had posted I decided to keep Luna and Artemis in Cat form an it was too late. Sorry for that as well, I'm asking you to forget about the etiquette teacher, for she plays no part now that the ball is over, however the asst. coach has yet to make an appearance and this roll will be important. Thank you for your patience, it is much appreciated.

Keeping Secrets……..

She waited, impatiently, she waited. Tears were on the verge of spilling from her beautiful eyes and she was afraid she might not control them. She had always been taught to control herself, knowing that to lose control of her emotions might mean a lash out of her powers and people could get hurt. For the first time though, for the first time, she thought she just might lose control, and for a brief moment she wished she would.

She didn't understand, she knew the law, but why did her mother do this to her. She didn't want this, she have made it through her life content knowing that her love was only a planet away. Even if she couldn't marry him, she could still love him. But, not this, Serenity knew that she didn't have to marry to produce an heir like most humans. Every one thousand years the crystal gave the reigning Queen a child, so why was her mother making her do this.

She needed him so bad. Where was he? Where was her Endymoin? She snuck to Earth and called him to their spot as soon as she could get away, but if she stayed much longer. No, she thought, he would come, she would call him again. Just as she began to send her thoughts to him, she heard the thumping of hooves on the ground. She turned to a man in armor approaching, scared she began to retreat. It wasn't until the man was roughly ten feet away did she it was her Endymoin. Bursting in tears as he dismounted his horse, she ran into his arms as soon as he turned to her, taking him off guard.

Put into panic, Endymoin nearly came out of his skin. Shakily, he grabbed her face and tilted it upward for her to look at him. " What happened, Sere?", he asked trying to remain calm, knowing full well he didn't have the reserve she did and that if she was crying their was no telling what he would do.

"Queen Selenity is forcing me to marry!" she stated as let out another sob. Endymoin went into shock. He hadn't expected that, out of anything it could have been. He couldn't recall a single Queen of the Moon ever having been married.

When the shock wore off he pressed her into his chest and looked up so she would not see the tears that began to pool in his own eyes. When he spoke he kept his calm, trying desperately not to scare her with the emotions that were coursing through him at the thought of another man having her. "Who?"

Sniffing back her tears she stuttered, "I….I….do not…know". She pulled away trying to regain her composure, knowing it was pointless now. "She did not say. All I am allowed to know, is that the marriage is an alliance of sorts. We need the extra protection, and the price was my hand. My fiancé will be announced at a Celebratory Ball in honor of the union on the Wolf's Moon". As she talked he removed his armor and let is rest on his horse, leaving him standing just his sweaty tunic and trousers.

He pulled her back in his arms as she began to speak again, " I cannot do this, Endy. I cannot belong to another when all I want is you" another tear escaped her right eye.

"There is no choice, Sere. You have been given an order, you have to go through with it. The only other option is to abdicate the thrown", he said calmly.

Serenity stepped back to look at him in shock, he was acting like it was not big deal. Suddenly she got angry. "You do not care? Does it not bother you to know it two months times I will belong to another man? To know that their will another man touching me, and knowing that you will not even be able to look at me wrong without speculation surfacing!".

Endymoin grabbed her shoulders, "Don't you ever think for a moment that I don't love you! Even if you were not going to marry him, you well enough that we could not. The law was set over 4 millennia ago; no earthling shall marry one bound the Lunarian thrown. I cannot take you as my wife if you assume the throne. I have no right to fight for you, Serenity. I love you, and I would die for you but I cannot stop this! I don't like any more than you do, in fact it makes my blood turn fire at the thought that a man might have you and it not be me. Damn it, Sere! I don't want him to even look at you let along touch you. I should be the only one allowed to touch you!"

Serenity pressed up against Endymoin and gave him a searing kiss, everything seemed to vanish. When she pulled away and look into his eyes she saw the hungry that no doubt was mirrored in her own. "Then touch me Endymoin, I only want you to have me".

"Sere if anyone knew…", Serenity put her finger and shook her head.

"I may have to marry him, but he'll never touch me to know that I have been touched. Take me Endy, it has to be you, you and no one else". She stood on her toes and gave him another kiss. Endymoin picked up Serenity and laid her underneath a Lily of the Valley tree that seemed to shield them from the rest of the world.

Lita tossed in the white bed, kicking the downe comforter off the bed. Inside her head was a world of chaos; war, love, secrets, and power. As she burst awake in a panic, she ran to the bathroom. However, with as fast as she was moving, she got intercepted. Rei and Ami were standing in the door way waiting for her. They made a motion for her to be quiet, turned and looked at Mina who was still sound asleep in the other bed. Rei and Amy each grabbed one of Lita's hands and pulled her from the bedroom and into the living room of the suite.

"It burns" Lita said in a panic.

"Yes, I know, but the mark of Jupiter will fade", Ami stated. Rei pulled out a mirror to show a confused looking Lita what Ami meant. In response Lita put her hand on the mark of her forehead. "We're going to explain everything we know, but I'm warning you what we've found out isn't much. Also, what we knew we cannot tell anyone until they figure it out themselves. It must be kept a secret. I mean we can nudge them, but can't tell them. Okay", Ami finished.

Lita nodded.

Serena rolled over and stretched out over Darien as she woke up. When she felt his arms encircle her it told her he was awake as well. As she looked up she was greeted with a sweet kiss on the lips and a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful", Serena smiled, then she though about the dream had just had. "Darien?".

"Hmmmm" he replied sleepily.

"Have you ever dreamed of us, together?".

"What do you mean?" he responded not really sure if he wanted to answer with the truth.

"I have, but it's more than dreams. I've dreamt of you all my life; in places, palaces and gardens. Have you dreamt of me?".

"Yes, I have".

"Do you feel like this is not the first time we've been together? I had a dream tonight, that we made love under a Lily of the Valley Tree".

"You called me to our spot to tell me you were to be married to another man, and we made love under that tree" he smiled.

Serena almost went into shock, "You had the same dream?". Darien smiled and leaned down for another kiss as he cupped the back of her head with his hand and entangled his fingers in her hair. His hand left her hair and trailed down to her breast. When his grazed her locket he pulled back in pain. "What is it?" She looked at his hand and saw a burn on it the sized of a golfball.

Taking a closer look at the necklace, he asked "Serena, when did those three stones start glowing?". Serena grabbed the locket.

"What, three? This morning the red and dark blue one were glowing, and now the green one. Darien what kind of necklace is this?".

I know this chapter is short but I will try to post another chapter within the week. Please review thank you


	11. Serena's Locket

It wasn't until noon the next day that everyone was back and settled, and Serena was very concerned about the girls. Normally they were very curious, and she was surprised to see that only Mina tried to question her about last nights events. Ami, Rei, and Lita however, seemed very quite and distracted. Which also concerned Serena, and couldn't help be curious herself in wondering what her friends were keeping from her.

However as the jet lag set in, Serena started to care less about what was bothering her friends and more about the thousand thread count pink sheets on her bed. So when she changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed it was no surprise that she immediately dosed off.

It was nearly two hours later when she woke up with a start to find four pairs of eyes glaring at her. "I hope you didn't think we forget, Serena! You better we ready to cough up details", Rei stated.

"Yeah", Lita started as she ripped Serena's blanket off. "The five of us are going out to eat tonight at P.F. Changs so you better get ready. Cause once we get there your giving us the goods".

Mina grabbed Serena's arm and ripped her out of bed as Ami handed her pile of clothes, "Go take a shower, there is a stop we are taking before we go eat". Ami spoke up as Mina shoved her in the bathroom

When the door was shut and they heard the shower turn on Mina turned back to the girls, "Where are we going first?"

"Don't worry Mina, it's a surprise for Serena. We'd tell you, but in truth you can't keep a secret so we cannot tell you just yet.", Ami stated. All that derived from Mina was a huff and a glare. That of course, only lasted until something else came into mind, that was in Serena's only two hours ago.

"What was with you three this morning? You were acting so weird like you were off in a another time or something?".

"Don't worry about it Mina, we were just tired is all. We are completely ourselves now", Ami spoke and meant her words more so than Mina could of understood. Before a reply was made, the girls heard a light rap on Serena's balcony door. Lita waved a very sleepy Darien in.

"Just wake up Lover boy?" Mina grinned.

Darien raised an eyebrow as if to question Mina's intent behind the phrase. "Not much sleep these days", he replied.

"So I gather", Mina flirted.

Rei rolled her eyes, "She's in the shower, so what do you need Darien?"

"I wanted to take her out tonight", he said eying up Rei wondering why she was being so protective of Serena all the sudden, but some reason he seemed more surprised that she hadn't been more protective of her sooner.

"Not this time, Lover Boy. She belongs to us tonight, so you have to come calling after curfew." Mina gave a wink as she received an elbow in the ribs from Lita.

"Don't give him any ideas", Ami replied and slapped Mina upside of the head, taking everyone off their guard.

"Sorry, geez. I was only playing", Mina replied rubbing the back on her head.

Darien, who stifled a small laugh began to speak, "Well, if you'll be so kind, could you relay a message to my dear lady. That I will shall talk with her after she returns. Good Day, Ladies!", he finished with a laugh and a bow before leaving. The result sent the four girls into giggles.

This was how Serena found them shortly after. Walking out of the bathroom in her pink ombre beach skirt and a white silk v-neck tank top with pink ankle wrap sandals. "Did I miss something?" she asked as she finished tying her hair up in two buns with the hair falling out of them.

"Darien stopped in" Ami started as Serena began digging through her jewelry chest. "We were laughing at how he left his message".

Serena turned around as she grabbed a pair of pink double hoops earring. Mistful, she replied "What was his message?" Serena let out a coy smile as she fastened matching beaded bangles.

"That he would talk to you when you got back tonight", Ami finished.

Serena's mind began to wonder for a moment, but it wasn't gone long, for the girls made her well aware that they had a schedule to keep.

It wasn't until they were almost there that Serena figured out where they were heading, and she almost went into hysterics laughing. When Serena got out of Ami's blue Navigator she was nearly knocked out by a rather large duffel bag being chucked at her head by Rei.

"Now for your birthday present Serena, we have rented out the rink for the next 3 hours". Lita continued to talk as they walked toward the roller rink. "The rules are as follows: 1. We shall act like five year olds and play and goof around and be perfectly child-like. 2. We shall eat and drink lots of forbidden sugary no-nos and totally terrorize our diets. 3. We shall forget about everything that is distracting us from behaving like we don't have a care in the world. 4. We shall skate in circles and get dizzy and fall down. Finally, 5. We shall, under no circumstance, behave like we are ladies who no better. Happy Early birthday Serena!", Lita said as everyone at once tried giving Serena a hug at once.

All Serena could do is laugh. She never really understood why, but every year since they've met the girls always took her out do something ridiculously childish on June 30th; and Serena rarely ever remembered having more mindless fun. By the time they made it to P.F. Changs it was nearly seven, and Serena knew once they sat down it would turn from mindless fun to teenage gossip.

"So, Serena you've held out long enough, start spilling. What happened after you left the ball last night?", Ami asked, surprisingly as they ordered their food.

Serena laughed, "Well, you guys were right, and it I had a hard time not laughing watching him squirm. I mean, Is that wrong that I found it humorous?"

Mina laughed, "Well, I'm not sure that its wrong, but I'm not sure it's really right either". Mina finished laughing.

"So, did you get him to lose it?" Lita asked and got a red faced reply from Serena who sudden grew shy. The four girls just gawked at the blonde, Ami was the first to speak up.

"You didn't? Did you?", Serena just nodded her head and bit her lip.

"Oh my god, Serena! I can't believe it. I always thought Mina would of the first of us!", Rei exclaimed.

"Hey I resent that! What are you trying to say?", Mina acted hurt as Rei rolled her eyes.

"So, what was it like?"

"It was wonderful, Lita. It was strange though, last night when we fell asleep, we had the same dream". Suddenly Serena remembered, "And look, another stone is glowing, the green one" Showing the girls, Ami's forehead furled.

"When did it start glowing?" Ami questioned.

"This morning, when Darien's arm got burned on it". Ami looked at Rei and Lita.

"Did Darien tell you where he got the locket?"

"His grandmother found it in their attic, he said shortly after that she started to have dreams. When she gave it to him, she said _'This locket carried the answer for the one whose meant to wear it'. _That's all I know. Darien didn't seem to know any more either, so for now it's a mystery".

Ami threw a strange question out for her to answer, "Serena what do you feel about the locket? Be honest".

Serena shrugged her shoulders, "It feel familiar, like I've worn it before. I know it's significant and I know that one else can have it. And…And I think maybe his grandmother may have meant me, like I know it belongs to me. I haven't taken it off once since he gave it to me, in fact I know that I cannot ever take it off." Serena Laughed, "Kind of stupid really its just a locket".

Rei shot Ami another look as their food came. With Ami, Rei and Lita thinking and rather distracted dinner was quiet. It was nearly ten o'clock when they pulled into the drive way and little had been spoken since the conversation at P.F Changs and when they parted little else was spoken besides good night.

However, As Serena Entered her room, she saw Ami and Rei pull Lita into their room, and wondered once again just what they were keeping from her.

alright guys a few things in the last chapter I mentioned a Wolfs Moon, for those of you who don't know that's the name of the full moon in December, also P.F Changs is a rather upsale Chinese resturant chain. Keep the reviews coming, I love them and it keep me motivated. Im trying to correct my spelling errors please let me know if its getting better. THANK YOU


	12. stroke of midnight

Chapter 11: At the Stroke of Midnight

Serena sighed as she closed the door behind herself, she would get to the bottom of what their hiding and soon. Not even turning on her lights she set her things on her desk and walked out on to the Balcony. She leaned over the edge as she felt a sudden pull on her heart. Something was important about tonight, on the night of June 30th she always felt a pull, but tonight was the first time it had felt urgent. Sere was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even noticed the man that had crept out of the shadows and was standing right behind her. With an evil grin sneaking on to his face he reached out with his hand.

In a panic, she whipped around as she let out a squeal. Out of sheer irritation, she smack him the arm as he began to laugh and grabbed her to bring her closer to him. "Darien, that wasn't funny. Why'd you scare me like that?

"Actually I found it to be quite amusing". The look her face told him she was not amused, "Sorry, won't do it again. Had fun tonight? Where did the troops take you?" he asked changing his grip on her arms to a more loving embrace.

"We went roller blading at the rink and acted like complete idiots, it was great!" she grinned.

"You were thinking of something a few moments ago, what was it?" he asked, remembering how distracted she was when he came outside. Serena sighed and pulled away, once again leaning against the railing of the Balcony.

"Their hiding something from me" She spoke looking down into the Garden below, thinking how she had never gone into the garden only looked at it from above, and wondered why in the ten years she's lived here that she had never gone into them.

"Who is, Sere?" Darien asked as he stood behind her.

"Ami, Rei, and Lita. I think it started a couple months ago. The night you saw us in the kitchen we were talking about our dreams, about how they were all very similar. We had never talked about them before, then suddenly Ami gets real pushing about us talking about them more, then all the sudden Ami gets real quite and doesn't say anything".

"Maybe she just gave up?"

"No, theres more, not just Ami. After awhile I noticed Ami and Rei seemed to be very close and quiet, and when Rei went missing the other day before we left; she was fine before had, but after she wasn't the same. Then this morning, when we left the hotel Ami, Rei, and Lita were very together and it felt very much like Mina and I were missing out on something. At dinner tonight, I brought up about you getting burned with the locket and the three of looked at each other and got really quiet again and didn't speak the rest of the night. Then when I was opening my door I saw Ami and Rei yank Lita in their room.".

Serena sighed, it hurt to know her friends were keeping something from her, taking one last look at the garden, she turned around and looked at Darien, "Come with me!"

Grabbing his hand she lead him through her room and into the hall, "Where are we going?".

"The garden", she said. "I realized I've never been in there I wanna go in there".

"What do you think their keeping from you?" he asked curious as to why they were heading into the garden at eleven o'clock at night.

"I'm not sure but I know its got something to do with this locket," she said opening the doors to the garden. "Darien?".

"Hmmm.." he responded.

"As the night grows later, I feel an urgency pulling at me. Something happened on this night years ago I think, a long time ago. Can you feel it".

"Sere did you ever think you might be born tonight?".

"I don't think, I know. At the stroke of midnight on June 31st I was born" She told him as she led him threw the garden, she didn't know where they were heading but at the same she felt like once before they knew.

"But I thought you said you didn't know when you born?" He spoke up confused.

"I didn't know before now, but now I just know that's part of it". Serena suddenly stopped walking and looked at Darien, "We're here!"

Darien looked to were Serena was now staring and was almost in shock. Their spot, the Lily of the valley Tree was in front of them. The sound of her voice was the only thing that seemed to sooth his heart, but the words she used just confused him.

"The night before the celebration of my seventeenth Birthday ball, I snuck away to Earth. I heard you were going to be at my party but had not met you yet. I landed hear at this tree, and there you were. I did not know it was you at first, you had your armor off and you were sleeping under this tree. I was scared, if you woke up, I thought you might kill me. It had been well known Earth people did not like my people. But you were kind to me.

"It did not take long for me to figure out that you had no idea who I was, my mark had vanished in my travels to Earth. You were sweet to me, we had sat all night talking without a clue as to who each other really was and we fell in love" Serena stopped and turned to Darien grabbing his hands, shakily. "I am not Crazy Darien, please tell me I am not crazy".

"When I arrived at the ball and I saw you for who you were, I nearly died. When you looked at me, I could see the same look mirrored in your eyes. Our love was forbidden by law, and when we danced you wouldn't look at me, you said if you did you couldn't bear it. When it was over you asked me to never speak of that night to no one.

"I found you later crying at the Memorial to Selene. I told you, I couldn't just forget it, as you wished. We were duty bound, you said, we had no choice nothing could come between us. You left in tears, and I decided I wouldn't be the cause of more tears from you and left, expecting never to see you again. But we did meet again, on Earth, you come to discuss business with my mother. I couldn't stand it so I stayed away. Then you tracked me down, and told me that irregardless how we may feel, we still had to be civil toward each other. But I couldn't do it, I said it had to be all or none" Darien had continued in utter disbelief.

"I knew you were right, it hurt to see each other and not be together, and we began to meet in secret under this tree when we could. It was our spot, where we first made love" Sere stepped closer to Darien and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I don't understand Darien, who are we?".

"I don't know that Sere, but I know I need you", he said as he leaned down to give Serena gentle kiss. When they broke away, Serena spoke.

"Make love to me, Darien, under our tree"

From the Balcony above, a blonde haired, blue eyed girl watched the lover's embrace under the Lily tree. She watched as strange thoughts began to circle her head. She had watched them before, she thought, but it was impossible. A scene flashed in her head, a scene of her princess under this tree in a similar embrace. It was different though, they were different; she was different. How could all this be possible, and why did she feel the need to hide them from the world; to give them their moment of peace.

She had done this before, to protect their love, even knowing what it could mean if anyone knew. She had cast a spell to hide them from the eyes of others. But why, she wondered as turn to reenter the room she shared with Lita. Why would their love be forbidden? As Mina entered her room she was unaware the lover's below were slowly disappearing into the night.

Closing the door behind her, Mina began to double over in pain as the sign of Venus began to burn on her forehead. Threw her blurred vision she saw three bodies enter her room.


	13. The Lockets many Secrets

Time just seemed to go by for everyone over the next two months as summer past into the early stages of automn, and with each passing day Serena became more and more aware of the things that were not as the should be. On the ice, her and Darien were magic, off the ice they were even better. They were even settling into a good routine for their performance in just over a month. However, certain things were popping her head that were very much like facts to her and Darien that made no sense, and the other night as she began to fall asleep she thought she heard him call her Serenity.

The girls were very strange too, they would gather and disappear at strange times, and Mina kept looking at Serena like their was something she wanted to tell her. So now their secret, that Serena wasn't any closer to finding out then before, has extended to Mina. She tried to brake Mina but every time the other girls would walk in or Mina run off frantic. Every time she thought she would just about give up something weird would happen. Like the orange stone that started glowing on her necklace, or the new instructor named Haruka Tenoe that seemed to always be just around the corner from wherever she was, and when ever possible trying to get her away from Darien. Tenoe, who'd yet to appear to actually like her, had however seemed very protective of her.

There was also, another lady that had been hanging around Tenoe, who unlike Haruka, was very much a lady and had grace; seemed to try very hard to unstill those very ethics in Serena every time they saw each other. It was 'Put your chin up Serena and put your shoulders back' or 'Serena that is not proper grammer, you need to articulate correctly or people will mistake your meaning'. She supposed they meant well, but in all truth they kind of scared her. Especially, since they matched to of the faces in her dreams. Which reminded her of something she wanted to ask Ami, who was coming down the stairs toward Serena as she sat in the living room reading about Political Science.

"Hey Ami, how are you?" She asked as ami sat acrossed from her on a sofa matching the white chair Serena was sitting in.

"I'm doing fine, Serena. How are you today? I see you are studying for your career" Ami spoke out noticing the extremely advance book Serena was reading.

"Good, just reading a bit before Mina is ready, we're gonna go shopping. Say I have a question to ask". Just as she finished, she heard a familiar voice that she was somewhat annoyed with walk past the room.

"Going to go, Serena, not 'gonna go'. Also if you have a question, you should begin with 'May I ask you a question' not 'Say I have a question'. It is impolite and improper for someone with our standing to speak like we have not finished school" Mirchiru spoke as she walked past the room and out the front door. Serena rolled her eyes, which was very uncommon for her. As she began to speak again she saw Luna slink up and jump into Serena's lap.

"What does Mar Asha mean?"

"Well, with translation and all, I would guess it would mean, Hope of the mean. However, depending on which time it was taken from the language it was derived from I could be off".

"How about, Aubrey Aira?"

"Hmmmm, I would guess, Strength of the wind, but again bepending….".

"Yes, I know the period it was derived from. Two more Tacy Lila and Sanyia?"

"Well, Tacy Lila means Silence the Night and Saniya means moment in time. Why are you asking Serena?".

"Oh they were names I was wondering about" She smiled as she put her book down and stretched almost knocking Luna out of her lap.

"Hey, Serena, have you thought anymore about your dreams? I know you don't like to talk about them, but I just wondered". Serena let a sigh escape from her lips.

"I do, think about them, " she started decided she needed to tell someone. "The dreams come every night now, Ami. Each dream feels like a new memory, a new moment in time that I must of forgotten about. Things with everyone involved, and I know things about Darien that I don't understand. I can't explain how I suddenly know things, just out of the blue I know. Some things are starting to even feel like their repeating itself.

"The dreams take me to another world that I don't think by any means should even exist. But my heart tells me different. I feel like I should be giving into the dreams and let them take over me, but that's not tangible". Serena saw a smile on Ami's face.

"Am I going nuts? I'm crazy right. Yep, I'm crazy, I know it".

"No Serena your not crazy", Ami laughed. "Maybe you just need to let yourself go to it and see what you find". Ami finished as Mina walked into the room. Serena, seeing Mina, stood up and with a loud meow, a black cat took off running. Biting her lip, Serena grabbed her book.

She began to walk away as she called out to Mina, "Just give me a minute. I'm gonna put my book away".

When she was out of sight, Ami turned to Mina, "She's closer than I thought, Mina. I want you to get her to talk about the dreams and about her and Darien as much as you possibly can without drawing suspicion. Give encouragement, where encouragement is needed. Consider it a mission of sorts". Mina nodded in response.

"What if she starts asking me questions again, Ami. You know I can't run off on her in the mall, especially since she is driving?"

"Well, find a distraction, that will be believable for you Mina. You'll be at the mall I'm sure you can find something that will distract you. She's coming down the stairs now, so go" Ami finished as Mina walked away. Ami called out good bye and as soon as they were gone ran up the stairs.

As Serena and Mina walked toward the garage, Mina was extremely quite. Not quite sure how best to approach the subject, she thought maybe she would start in an area she was known for bring up quite often. Just as Serena opened the door to her garage, Mina decided it was best to start right away.

"So," she started getting into Serena's white Chevy SSR convertible. "How are you Darien?".

Serena smiled as she began to the car out, "Oh, we're doing great. Why are you asking?".

"Just wondering, you know me, always up in everyone elses love life, and I don't see that changing anytime soon, unless of course Andres finally makes a real move. I mean I like flirting with him and all, don't get me wrong, but….." Mina ended with a slight crinch.

"It gets old", Serena answered. "You wanna date him" Mina smiled.

"Do you think, Darien could be your soul mate, Serena?"

Sighing, Serena responded. "Mina I have dreamt of him my whole life, just as I have dreamt of you and the others. I have no doubt in my mind, the will be in my life for a very long time, if not forever".

'YES' Mina screamed in her head, 'an opening'. "Our dreams?".

Serena laughed, "Yes, Mina, the dreams. The ones that have plagued ever since we can remember".

"No, what I meant is, well what I mean is, well". Mina caught her herself, she was mumbling, something she only did when she was nervous. Taking a deep breath, she started over. "What do you thinks of our dreams, Serena?".

"I think they mean more than they seem. I don't think they are just dreams. However, other than that, I am not really sure what they are".

"What do you think they could be?" Mina looked out the window as she pondered what Serena was saying.

"Well, to be honest I don't really know, but it could be anything. We never know, they may just be dreams. I don't think so though, I think that they maybe something much more. What do you think?" Serena looked at Mina.

She shrugged her shoulders, "A former life, maybe we all knew each other in a formal and something bad happened and our dreams a really memories" Mina replied, still looking out the window.

Serena studied Mina for a moment, "Mina," she stated to get her look her way. "What is going on? What are you and the girls hiding from me?".

Mina looked ready to panic, and then suddenly, "Look we're, wear do you wanna go first? I heard they just opened a new formal shop inside. We can try on gowns". Mina glittered with excitement, and Serena huffed off her latest attempt as she pulled into a parking stall.

When walked into the mall, Mina spotted the new dress shop immediately, and jumped excitedly. This in turn, made Serena laugh and almost forget what she had wanted to talk to Mina about. Out of nowhere Serena felt her arm jerk nearly out of socket as mina drug her into the store. Serena got her arm free of Mina and was able to catch her breath only to have it taken away the moment she entered the store. She was in complete shock at what her eyes had landed on when she walked in.

It must have been nearly 5 hours later when Serena walked back through the door of their home. Still in shock, she nearly walked right into her own door. When she finished putting away the new things she had bought today, it was already passed dinner, having not felt like eating she didn't really care. Instead, Serena chose to walk in the gardens. She started spending more time here, it gave her time to think. Her dreams seemed to over power her now, everything around her seemed be in them. Everything about her life seemed to almost reflect them.

Without realizing it she had made her way through the maze of plants and trees to the Lily of the Valley. Sitting beneath its weeping branches she took a look at the locket. All the stones were glowing now, all except the little isolated purple one and the diamond in the middle. She began to play with the locket. It felt warm to her, it felt like it belonged to her. It was apart of her, it was her.

All of the sudden grew hot and shook. Serena watched it as it began to open. An Enormous white light emanated from the locket. Her eyes were focused on the form the light began to take, it was a woman. As she took shape, someone with lavender hair done up in buns with hair hanging out appeared before her. Serena recognized her immediately from her dreams, as her mother. Serena was in shock.

A gentle voice spoke out, "Hello, Serena".

She was too shocked to complete a sentence, "How….What are…..I don't understand".

"You don't have to understand my dear. Some things are meant to be a mystery. Serena, I am your true mother".

"Yes, I know. But why, have I dreamt of you? Why do I dream of the others?".

"You dream, to remember my dear. You dream because it connects you to who you really are".

"Who am I, mother. What am I?"

"You are Lunarian, my dear. A rare bloodline that only few carry, but who you are is something only you can answer. I have come to you tonight to tell you that a presence has sensed that you are alive, and they wish to end this ancient Lunarian line. I have sent you my guardians, and your soldiers have only awoken enough to use their powers. It is up to the five of you to figure out who you all really are".

"What presence, momma. What are you talking about?" Serena was getting frantic as the lady began to fade away.

"I love you, and I am so proud of you, my darling Serenity", the lady spoke as she finally vanished.

"What no!" Serena stood up and screamed with tears in hers. When she looked up, she was met for another surprise. Standing before her she saw four sailor suited clad women who she remembered as Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury; and just below their feet were Artemis and Luna.

"My lady" Artemis and Luna spoke out in human voices as they bowed.

"Who am I?" She asked.

"Only you can answer that question, My lady. Until then, we will not know" .


	14. All On Serena

_Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I appreciate the support you guys have given my story, it means allot to me to know that you guys love it. I have a some time over the next two weeks to get some writing and internet time in, so I will try to get some posts in. I cannot guarantee much, but I am going to try to get something out to you. Thank you for your support!_

* * *

Just as some of Serena's questions had been answered about her dreams and her friends secrets only more were now in its place, and if life was simple before now she could only imagine how complicated it was about to get. She had an enemy, she understood that, but it also derived more questions. Who was it? How do they fight it? Why does it hate her? Can she fight? Did she have powers like her companions did? She didn't transform as her friends did. Does that mean she can't fight? Luna and Artemis were her mothers advisors, and they could talk. Do they know what was going on? Why did she have guardians? Why was she important? How was she even born on Earth?

These were just a small amount of questions swarming threw her mind that yet to be answered. Luna, the black female cat, had said she thought it best to wait till morning to discuss everything. As late as it ad gotten last night she had inclined to agree. However, as tired as she was sleep would not come to her, and even when Darien came to her room last night, she remained too distracted. In the end she had spent the night watching the dark haired, blue eyed love of her life sleep all night wishing she could join him.

When the sun started to rise, Serena got out of bed and went to the balcony. It had been the first sun rise in a long time that she had watched. By now normally they were already in the rink, her and Darien. Today, however was their much earned day off. Serena felt the warmth of the suns rays on her bare shoulders and at the same time a certain pull at her soul seemed to fade as the moon no longer held sway over the sky. _Lunarian,_ she thought, _I am Lunarian. I wonder if that is why the moon holds so much pull for me? _Lost in her thoughts, she had noticed her balcony door open and the bare chested man approach her.

Serena jumped when Darien's arms encircled her, but after she calmed she leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. "Are you okay, Serena? You seemed distracted last night when we laid down. And from the look of you, I'd say you didn't even sleep last night". Serena looked up at him and saw the concern in his eyes. Not sure if she should tell him yet, she looked away and sighed.

"Darien?", she started, "What do you think of our dreams?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"The dreams, what do you think they mean?".

Not really sure how to answer, Darien's voice seemed to catch in his throat; until "I don't really know, Sere. I suppose they could be anything really. Why?"

"Do you think it is possible that our dreams are memories of another lifetime?", She asked looking up at him.

"Well, I don't think it's not possible. I mean we came into this relationship knowing so many things about each other without having actually met. So, I suppose it is possible". Serena sighed disappointedly, somewhere inside her knew she couldn't really tell him the truth until he had figured it out somewhat on his own.

Turning around to face him, she stood on the her tips of her toes and gave him a kiss, "Is it just the dreams bothering you, Sere? Or is their something else?". Darien surveyed the young women in his arms, something wasn't right, and he knew it.

Serena smiled, knowing she couldn't lie to him, she said they only thing she knew she could. "I love you Darien, but I cannot tell you yet. When the timing is right, I will tell you". Serena saw he was ready to object, but before he could speak she gave him a soft kiss and spoke again. "I have to get ready, the girls and I are going to go out for breakfast this morning. I am heading to the Orphanage this afternoon, if you would like to come with." Darien nodded, with another kiss Serena pulled away and left him standing on the balcony to contemplate what was in his beloved Serena's head.

* * *

It was dark, and very damp; he noticed as he trudged through the hallway that resembled more of a cave than anything else. His armor clinked as he took his steps and with what seemed like forever he finally found the door way he had been looking for. Pushing the door open, a rather worn down, old throne room was revealed.

It was made of what would pass for Black and white marble. As he walked forward toward the throne, he could see the cobwebs in the corners and creases of the room. The room carried an around feel and swell of death. Kneeling down in front of the throne and lowering his head he called out to the shadow on the throne.

"You summoned me, My Lady"

"Yes, I have", An older, raspy female voice called back. "I have mission for you, Jedeite".

"Yes, My Lady, what is your need of me".

"Her Majesty has seen the rebirth of the children of the Silver Millennium, I want you to locate them".

"Yes, My lady".

"When you do, I want you to kill all of them; but first you must retrieve the Silver Imperial Crystal from Selene's heir. Get the crystal, and bring it to me immediately. Do you understand?"

"Yes, My Lady".

"Good you are dismissed," She stated as he stood and began to walk toward the door. "Oh one question, Jedeite".

"Yes, My Lady?" he answered turning to her again.

"Your history, with the Priestess of Aries, is not going to be a problem is it?".

The soldier seemed startled by her question, and his answer came out after such a pause that it caused his to doubt weather or not it may be a problem. "No, My Lady. Priestess Eyna will not be a problem. In fact I think I may be able to use it too my advantage".

"Good, now go".

* * *

It was nearing ten o'clock in the morning and Serena and her friends were sitting on a blanket on the edge of the property in which they lived. They had driven back their when they were done eating, knowing no one ever came out their. So they knew they would have much time to talk with out the risk of being over heard. Sere was the first to speak and directed her question to Ami.

"What do you think of this?".

"Well, I have no doubt that we carry the power of our perspective planets; I have even considered the possibility that originally we may have been born on them. How we learn to access and control this powers I do not know. Whatever they are they are meant to be used to protect not destroy.".

"You are here to guard Serena. You are Serena protectors". Everyone looked up as a male voice was heard. Approaching were Serena two cats Artemis and Luna.

"But why are we here to protect Serena, Artmemis? Why is she so important that she needs four bodyguards?".

"Oh there are more than four of you. There is a Sailor Soldier for every planet in this Solar system, Except Earth. As for why Serena needs the protection, only she can answer that. We do not know".

"Well, what do you know then?" Rei spoke out irritated.

"That the answers lie within the one who bears the locket of Argentium lux luscious. This person is Serena, when Serena remembers who she really is, we will know what we need to know".

"But what about the enemy that is after me?" Serena asked.

"Only that they want you dead, and they are after something you carry inside you. A precious stone that has a worth beyond the capacity to make".

"So I carry stone inside me, can I get rid of it?"

"NO! This stone is your life force! If its taken from you, you will die and an evil that barely survives will have the power to take over the Earth" Luna yelled.

"So your saying that inside me, I carry a stone that carries the capacity to control worlds, and that there is an enemy out there wanting to kill me to get it. Also, the only way we will know anything about our pasts and who this enemy is, is if I remember?".

"Well, yeah", Artemis huffed.

Mina reached up to pat Serena on the back, "Tough breaks, kid".

_Author's Note …..I'll post more as soon as possible……I want reviews ……please !_


	15. Casara Eyna, Priestess of Ares

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I meant to say in the last chapter a the end …..locket of Argentium lux luscious… it's latin, it mean the locket of Silver Light…..Also someone I guess got confused because I said Serena had a stone inside her, instead of saying crystal…..I guess I just thought everyone would have made the connection…..I meant to be along the lines of precious stone, gem, crystal….I didn't mean it like a rock or something.

* * *

_

She sat, mediating in front of the Great Flame, to clear her mind. She wasn't able to so this often, but on her rare visits home she relished in putting on her priestess robes and sitting in the sacred room of Ares. Few were allowed to enter, only those that carry the title of Priestess or Priest of Ares and King and Queen of Mars. Something was going to happen, she knew, but the fire didn't tell her this. Her parents had called her home from her duties on the Moon to tell her of some news. News, she was told that would change her life a great deal. She wondered if it was a marriage.

Although the idea of marrying someone she didn't love did not appeal to her, she was well aware that she had just turned the ideal age for someone of her status to marry; and because this thought had occurred to her was why she was meditating to begin with. She would do her duty and marry whom ever her parents had chosen for her, but she knew her heart belonged to another, an Earthling. It was not forbidden for her to love and marry an Earthling like it was the Royal family of the moon; but the probably of it happening of it happening was still small considering she herself was very close to the Moon's Princess. Still, she loved him and it ached to think she may soon belong to another man.

Sensing the approach of someone, the black haired Priestess of Ares stood. No knock sounded on the door, but she knew they were there on the other side. She walked to the door and opened it to be met by a temple attendant, a small, skittish boy about the age of ten. In a state of mild panic the boy bowed and spoke shakily.

"Ares Priestess Eyna, the King and Queen are awaiting you in the throne room. They wish to speak with you urgently".

She smiled, "Thank you," she began as she closed the door "run ahead and tell the messenger that I am coming and to inform their Majesies I will be their shortly".

"Yes, Priestess", he said bowing again and then turning to leave.

As she walked down the halls of the temple her mind began to wonder toward her love, whom the last time they had corresponded had spoken of some business he needed to attend to why on his leave from guarding the Earth Prince Endymoin. She couldn't help but wonder what his business had been, for he would not tell her of its nature. She stopped as she passed the Ceremonial Flame room. She remembered the last time it had been used, it was a temple mediating ceremony to prepare for her journey to meet the others much like herself. She never could have believed what that journey would have entailed then, so much has changed in those ten years since that ceremony. She also realized that was the last day she had ever meditated with her father, and from what had heard he rarely visited the temple anymore.

As approached the end of the temple she saw the men in armor waiting to escort her to the castle, and thought Jediete in her armor the first time she had met him at the ball honoring Serenity's 17th birthday. The priestess laughed, Serenity had been acting very strange that night, and even to this day she did not know why.

She signaled to the guards that she was ready and they escorted her to the castle and to the throne room in silence. The Castle was made from a black rock that sparkled when the sun hit. She wasn't sure, but she had been told the rock came from hardened lava dug from the base of a volcano on Earth. Entering the throne room, it mirrored the outside, the walls and throne were made from the same rock; and atop of the throne sat the King and Queen of Mars dressed in black traditional temple robes made of the finest Egyptian cotton.

The guards now leaving, she approached the throne and bowed. "Your Majesties you called from me". She looked up as she heard footsteps and saw them approach her.

"Oh, Casara you don't need to bow to us or use formalities. We're sorry we were not able to meet you when you arrived we were attending to business. So you must tell us how are you?".

The black haired Priestess turned to the Queen after standing, "I am good Mother, I have missed being able to meditate, and I have missed being here with you and father. It has been hectic on the moon, while preparing for Princess Serenity's 18th birthday, plus there has been threats on her life lately. Mostly coming from a small group of terrorists in the northern territories of Earth. Also security is high, due to the arrival of Prince Endymoin who has offered his services in helping to locate the source of the threat on the Princess's life". She spoke as her mother and father escorted her to the throne to sit.

"Odd the Earth Prince would care about the life of the heir of the Moon throne", her mother, whom had no head for politics thought out load.

"No not really, it would make for bad publicity if the Earth appeared to not care that someone from their planet was planning on overthrowing the Silver Millennium. Earth may not be apart of the Silver Millennium but they are not stupid to appear to be against it either. How are the two of you? Is Edan well?"

"Your brother is doing quite well. He has bested most of his soldiers and I think he will make a fine King when the time comes. Casara, baby, as much as your mother and I would love to sit here and talk and get updated with your life and training. I must unfortunately admit that we had needed you to come home for another matter" The King Egan spoke lovingly to his only daughter. As much as he loved his son, inside he had to admit he favored his daughter, for only she had followed him in the ways of the temple. Unfortunately, her knew her destiny was to follow the footsteps of her mother and protect the throne of the Silver Millennium while Edan would ascend the throne in Egan's place.

"A Marriage", Casara stated quickly to her father.

"Yes, a marriage, if you consent".

"Father, I trust you; and I know you love me so I would be honored to be married to any man you have chosen for me". Casara hide the heartbreak that was echoing through her body the moment her father confirmed her suspicions.

Though Casara was able to hide the pain from her mother who now became excited, her father knew better. He could feel his daughter's heartbreak, and took her hands in his in a form of comfort. He knew she would do her duty to death, just as he would. "He is here, now, in the side chamber. Would you like to meet him?" Casara nodded.

Edana, the Queen, stood and walked to a door barely seen by the untrained eye. She opened the door and quietly spoke to the man inside. As she moved out of the way, a tall man stepped threw. He had blonde hair and wore black armor known to be worn the Earth Generals. Casara recognized him immediately as Jedeite.

In shock, Casara just sat there as he kneeled before her, unable to move until he spoke to her.

"Princess Casara Eyna, I Jediete, have come to ask for your hand in marriage". In a sudden burst forward, Casara enveloped him and caused him to go flying on his back with her in his arms. "Well, I hope that means yes".

"I take this is the business you spoke of.", she replied, and he nodded. Looking up at her parents, she saw a sense of disapproval in her actions and she immediately stood and helped Jediete to his feet. Standing before her parents with Jedeite's arms around her, she waited for her father speak.

"Jediete came to us some time ago, and asked for your hand in marriage the day you were of age. However we have to admit that being as he is an Earthling and that I, myself had not met him prior I was unwilling, at first. But Jedeite has been visiting the Palace on and off for several months now and has proven himself worthy, in my eyes, of your hand. When he came back this time, I consented. So, now that you have agreed, Casara; the wedding will take place in the temple before you both leave to return to your duties. In three days time you shall be husband and wife". Agen finished, as he watched the couple gaze lovingly at each other.

* * *

"My lady"

"Yes, Jediete. Have you made any progress?".

"Yes, I have found the Priestess of Ares. Where she will be, I will surely find the others".

"Good, now kill them, and don't come back without that crystal. If you don't get it, don't bother to return, or I'll kill you. Understood?".

"Yes, My lady".

"And Jedeite, if your loyalty starts to sway and you want to try to save your wife. Remember, she will be watching you".

"…..Yes, My lady…..".

* * *

Rei woke from her dream in a panic, that was the first time has ever dreamed of that man, and she didn't understand it. Who was he, and had she really married him? A searing pain shot through her fore head as the sign a Mars began to burn in it. It was a warning, she knew it. Danger was coming, and she could stop it. It was here, she got out of bed in a panic. Running out of her room, she wondered why only she had felt this warning.

* * *

_REVEIWS PLEASE!_

* * *


	16. Battle of Fire, Serena's Mercy

It must have been nearing three in the morning, when Serena felt an abrupt awaking from her sleep. Looking around she saw no one, but Darien asleep with his arms protectively around her. Sensing something wasn't right, she slid from his grasp, desperately trying to avoid waking him up. Whatever it was, she didn't want to risk him getting hurt, at least she knew she may be able to protect them.

Walking away from the bed, she crept through the balcony door and talked to the edge. She was set in an immediate state of panic. There was a glowing red light fading away on the outer part of the garden, and Rei was running through the garden toward it. Serena turned around and ran back inside. Heading toward her bedroom door, she turned and took one quick look at Darien to make sure he was still asleep and then left.

However, just as she closed the door, Darien opened his eyes. Having been awake since she left his arms, he laid quietly in bed till she left the room. He flung the blanket off, sensing trouble, he went after her.

* * *

Rei ran like the wind, fear and curiosity moved her feet faster than ever before. He was here, but who was _he_? Was he really her husband and how come she could feel him? He could feel her too, her feelings told her that he sensed her presence too. That's why he came here, came to her. But why? Did he come claim her as his bride again, or some other reason. She felt something shadowing his aura, there was a darkness over him.

Something told her that the man that she was about to meet face to face is not the same man in her dreams, even if they looked they did look the same.

As she reached the edge of the gardens, she stopped running. Walking cautiously, Rei suddenly aware of the chill in the air. Rapping her arms around her self, she spotted a faint red glowing behind the garden gate leading out into the open field. Pushing the gate open, and walking threw; Rei came face to face with a man in an eerie gray armor. Her eyes were with him and with a loud sob, tears poured from her eyes. Someone else washed over her body and seemed to take over; and at that moment she remembered him.

* * *

In that moment, five young women woke from sleep in the castle. Without even thinking, they ran out of their rooms. Three of them met in the hallway in shock.

"Rei is gone!" Ami yelled.

"Where is Serena?" Mina yelled as Lita ran to Serena's open door. Peering inside, she turned to the other girls.

"She's gone. and from the look of it I would say so is Darien!"

"Let's go, I think there in the garden. Something is going on, and I believe is in danger!" Mina yelled running down the steps and followed by two more.

The other two that awoke, were already gone.

* * *

"It has been a thousand years since the last time we met, Casara. Do you remember me?". For a moment, Rei thought she saw hope in his eyes.

"I remember you. Why did you do it, Jediete? I had thought you loved me. How could you do it?" She cried.

"It wasn't a matter of loving you, because I did love you Casara. But, I was duty bound. You understand that, don't you? As it is, I am here on orders this time as well. I'll have to thank you, Casara I could always recognize your aura, it led me straight to you and the others. As I imagine their with you". Jediete paused and looked up, he smiled sorrowfully. "Yes, just as I thought. The Princess has come to protect her protectors. She never did get that stuff right, even before. Your making my job easy, Serenity".

Rei turned and looked back as Serena stepped though the gate, she tried to step forward to help her friend.; but something or rather someone seem to block her way. Turning away from or worried friend, Rei spoke to Jediete.

"Leave her be" Rei growled. "You came for me, remember. What is you want now?".

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I'm sorry, Casara my love, but I have to kill you!"

Rei's eyes shot wide open as she saw a ball of fire form in his hand.

* * *

Serena cried out as she watched her friend dive into the field, dodging a ball of fire.

"Please, let me go. Let me protect her, Miss. Tenoe. I have to help her, I know I can" Serena sobbed as she saw her friend dodge another ball of fire.

"We cannot let you do that, Serena. We are here to protect you, and besides she must face this demon on her own" The aqua haired girl replied. Serena watched as her friend got hit in the arm with a ball of fire, and clasped to her knees.

* * *

Rei looked down at her seared arm as she fell to the ground again. How was going to fight him? Every time she looked at him, memories of being with him flashed in her mind and made her cry even more. He was here to kill her, and even as he threw his fire balls she could feel his shame and his guilt. He did not want to do this, which made it even harder to fight him. But, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen if she didn't fight him now. Would he go after the others? At that thought, the tears stopped. She couldn't let that happen, even if she did love him, she had to protect them.

With all she had, she got to her feet and charged him. He threw a fire ball at her, which she dodged easily and continued to charge him. When she reached him, she saw something that nearly took her off guard. He was crying. Why was he crying? So stunned by this, she never saw the other fire ball come at her. Knocking her off her feet, she got back up just more determined than ever before.

She felt her energy start to burn inside as it began to build up. She got up on her feet and brought her hands together to form a gun with her hands. She saw Jedeite form another ball in his hands. Bring the tip of her finger, she blew on them and sparks began to ignite. The sparks grew into a flame, and the flame grew to a fire that swirled around at the tip of her finger. She felt no heat and did not get burned, but she knew it was hot. "FIRE!" she yelled as the fire grew to be half the size of her. "SOUL!" The fire started form a shape, similar to that of a Phoenix. Taking aim, she yelled "BIRD!" as it flew off toward Jediete. Tears once again began to flow down her face.

* * *

Serena watched her friend dodge more fire balls, that the oddly familiar man kept throwing; wanting nothing more than to run her friend that was facing death to protect her. As she rose to her feet again, she felt a need to them both wash over her. Somehow, she knew, as she watched them battle that the man didn't really want to do his.

She felt the guilt that followed his actions, she seen the shame radiate from his eyes. Most importantly though, she saw the tears threatening to overspill shine from the corner of his eyes. She wanted to save him, she needed to save him. She felt a need to purge him of his sins against the ones he loved, but first she needed to know what had made him do the things ha was a ashamed of.

As she watched him, she felt arms slide around her protectively. She looked up to see Darien looking on in an almost awestruck manor. After, blinking a few times his expression returned to normal and looked down to Serena in his arms.

"What is happening, Serena?" he asked.

"It turns out that our dreams were memories of a past life". Serena spoke, now watching Jedeite in his battle against Rei. All of the sudden she felt a commotion going on beside her as Darien dropped his hands from her.

"Don't touch her!" Haruka Tenoe yelled as Serena turned and saw that she and the aqua haired women manage to pin Darien against the Garden wall. "Your not allowed to touch her, it's forbidden!". Fury swarmed inside of Serena, and she did something she had never done before in her life.

"Get the Hell off him!" she yelled. "Who the hell do you think you are to say who has a right to touch me!". The two women looked at Serena with the intent to argue. As they gazed toward her, they changed her mind. They saw the anger in her eyes that went from a loving calm blue to a furious silver. Letting go of Darien, they backed away. Serena calmed down as she looked past them to see the approach of her friends.

She saw the rise of panic in their eyes as they rushed forward only to be blocked like Serena herself had been.

"No! This is her fight. She must face him alone!" the aqua haired maiden who had just let go of Darien stated.

"She could die!" Lita yelled.

"No, he won't kill her." Serena whispered.

"How do you know this, Serena? I mean he is shooting fire out of his hands at her, it looks like he is out to kill her", Ami stated

"It's an illusion".

"Serena, what we watching is no illusion".

"Look deeper, Mina, to his heart. You should be able to feel his love for her. His aim is dead on, if he wanted to hit her, he would have done it by now".

"Then what is he trying to accomplish by pretending to fight her?", Darien finally spoke up, wrapping his arms around his love again.

"He is trying to get her to drawn her gift of fire. He knows she's never used it before, he trying to get her realize her gifts; and use them against him".

"But why, isn't he the enemy?" Lita asked.

This time the reply didn't come from Serena, but Mina. "Because he wants to die. His heart is filled with nothing but shame and guilt". They watched as they saw Rei draw on her power over fire for the first time. Most were in shock by the Phoenix that flew away from Rei and toward Jedeite. Tears stained Rei's face as they watched Jedeite fall to his knees and then to the ground.

Serena looked at friends to shocked to move and knew now was her chance to heal the man who desperately wished to die. As she moved forward toward her friend Rei it was like another being flooded her system. When she reached Rei, she brought her into her arms as Rei broke down in tears.

Quieting her friend she looked the man barely breathing on the ground and knew their was little time. Wiping the hair from her friend forehead, she leaned in to kiss her forehead. Immediately, Rei went limp in Serena's arms and fell into a deep sleep. Laying her on the ground she looked up to see the others rush forward.

Walking toward the man on the ground she felt Darien come to her. When he reached for her and signaled her to leave the man. Serena looked in her eyes and shook her head and stepped out of her grasp. She heard an awry of shouts behind her and some foot shuffling in the field.

"Serena, no! don't!"

"Leave him Serena!"

"No, Serena". Serena ignored them all.

Kneeling next to him, she turned him onto his back to see his face. His eyes were shut, but he was still breathing. Clasping his hand, his eyes burst open and he coughed as he spoke.

"No, My Lady leave me be! I want to die for the things I have done".

"Do you not wish to have your chance at being with the one you love. Do you not wish to have children with her. To love her as she should be", she asked him as she brushed his hair from his forehead.

"I don't deserve those things with her. I deserve to die for what I've done to you and her".

"I do not blame you for the crimes which were committed through you. I will not condemn you to death. I will do my justice to those who deserve it. You were a good man once, and I believe you will be one again".

Tears spilled over his eyes and a sob escaped his lips, "Your Highness I do not deserve you mercy. Serena placed her finger over his lips to stop him from speaking. Leaning down over his body, she gently place a kiss on his forehead. Once again, he went limp and fell into a deep sleep. Serena's eyes grew heavy and body grew weary as she clasped on top of the man whose eerie armor was now fading away, leaving a naked man.

A grawl escaped Darien's lips as he jumped forward to get Serena.

"Don't", Haruka spoke out. "I'll take her. Lover boy you can take the traitor, and I trust the others can handle Rei" She ordered as she slid Serena in her arms.

Darien sounded with venom in his voice, "You can't seriously consider bring him with us?".

The aqua haired women turned to him, "She spared his life for a reason, so we will do the same. As we are here to do her bidding". As she turned, she heard a growl and a huff, which she assumed was him picking up the man.

Lita lifted Rei in her arms and followed the others inside with Ami and Mina in tow.

"What are the odds, you think, that we will be able to get in the house without being seen?" Mina laughed.

"Slim, say Mina, I was wondering. How did you know they were in the garden?", Lita asked. Everyone stopped and looked at Mina who had stopped laughing.

"I felt her heart break".

* * *

_REVEIWS PLEASE!_


	17. Selective Memories, the next Target

It was nearly noon the next day when Rei woke up from her sleep. When her eyes opened she came face to face when a group of groggy people who appeared to have been up most of the night. Unsure of what was going on, she tried to sit up, only to be forcefully pushed into her bed by Lita. It was then that her hand came into contact with someone else's arm . Looking over, she saw Serena asleep, and realized for the first that she was not in her bed, not ever her room. Looking around at the shock of pink from the walls and the blankets, she realized they were in Serena's room. Confused she looked at Ami, who appeared to be ready to fall asleep herself.

"We couldn't very well keep an eye on the three of you very if you were in different rooms. Serena's bed in bigger, so we put you in here". Ami yawned, "Now we need you to stay in bed to rest and recuperate".

"Recuperate? Three of us? Ami, what happened? Why are Serena and I in bed? What about practice?".

"I talked Ken into canceling practice today. I told him I thought and extra might help a bit", Haruka answered, taking Rei by surprise having not seen her in the crowd of faces before.

"Don't you remember, Pyro? You almost killed a man last night, by burning him to a crisp. Not that he didn't deserve it, he did attack you", Mina replied.

"What? Who? Is he okay?" Rei suddenly went into a panic and she began to have a hard time breathing.

The aqua haired woman, or rather Michiru as they had learned through the night, spoke up rather confused, "You really don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?" Rei asked rather rudely.

"Him", Michiru pointed the, now clothed, man lying in the make shift bed on the floor that was apparently sleeping.

Rei's violet eyes widened in panic, her breath quickened and she began to tremble. Her eyes began to pool with tears as she turned her head and buried it in the pillow

"Rei, please calm down. We need to know who he is". Ami spoke out as she touched her room mates shoulder.

"I….I don't know who he is. I think his name is Jediete, that's it. All I remember is that I dreamed of him, and I sensed a presence in the field and went to see what it was. When I passed through the gate everything went black and now I'm here" Rei stated as she wiped her tears. "What happened? Please, tell me".

Ami bit her lip, "Well, we aren't really sure ourselves. See, we didn't get there till the two of you were almost done fighting. Serena is the only who saw everything, and she fell asleep shortly after we saw you fall, and she hasn't woken up yet. In fact you're the only one to wake up yet. We've had to lie to Ilene and Coach who on several cases tried to get Dr. Tomoe in here to see why you guys are sleeping so much".

"Well, what did you see? What happened to Serena?" Rei asked looking around for someone to answer. But instead they all just looked at each other, hoping someone else would answer.

"Someone better tell me, now!", Red ejected forcefully.

"Well, like Ami said, we're not really sure what happened. When we got there, Haruka and Michiru had Darien pinned to a tree and Serena was yelling at them to let him go. Then we saw you, you", Mina stopped not sure how to say. She looked over to Lita for help.

"You were fighting him, he was throwing fire at you. We tried to get to help you, but Haruka and Michiru wouldn't let us. Then, well then you, created a Phoenix out of fire and it flew to him and nearly killed him. Serena said he could have killed you if he wanted to, but she thinks he wanted to die and he wanted you to do it".

"I drew fire out of nowhere and created a bird. Okay, even with as imposible as that sounds, I am going to believe you. But you said I nearly killed him, he looks fine now". Rei looked over at the man on the floor as she tried to take in what they were saying.

"Well, there's more. You kind of started to have a breakdown, I guess, and Serena went to you and well she put you to sleep".

"How did Serena put me to sleep?" Rei asked not quite following.

"From what could see, she kissed your forehead and you went limp. Then she walked to Jedeite and she healed him and then they both passed out. That's all we know".

"Why? After he attacked and tried to kill me. Why did she save his life?" Rei's tears started to fall again. "We don't really know, and we won't until she wakes up" Ami finished. There was a long pause in the air that seemed make things unbearable.

Finally, after roughly twenty minutes had passed, someone finally asked a question that never occurred to them before. "How did you know where to be? And why would you not let them help her?" Luna asked jumping on the bed, having remained silent in the corner before now.

"Luna, I was wondering how long it would be before you began talking to us. " Michiru started, "Need not worry, Luna. We are friend not foe".

"We are here to make sure things are done in a certain order, to secure the sanctity of the future. We have come on the bidding of the Queen of the Silver Millennium. We are on a mission".

"Yes, but who are you? Why didn't you let them fight?", repeated the white feline by Luna's side.

"We couldn't let them fight because it was Rei's battle to be won, and her demons that need to be faced. Just as another will come for another one of you, and that girl will be forced to battle her demons. Everyone of you girls have your battle to fight, and until all four of you face your past and make a choice the war cannot be one won. But you must fight on your own" Haruka started.

"What of Serena though, were does she fit in this ?" Mina asked folding her arms protectively around her self.

"She'll be the one to end the war" Darien stated simply, then continued. "You know how this started don't you?" Darien looked at the two of them, and at first wondered if they were even going to even speak. He was mildly surprised when Michiru spoke up.

"We cannot give the details, we have been forbidden to do so. However, we will tell you this." Michiru stopped, hoping to collect the right words. "A thousand years ago there was a time of peace, and life was able to be sustained on all planets in the galaxy. There was those with power and those without it. Some carried so amount of power that others envied. One in particularly was also infatuated not only with the idea of ruling over the galaxy, but with a young man. However, she had found out that this young man was in love with someone else. Someone she had envied greatly, because this person held the power of the galaxy almost in her hand, for she only had few more powerful than she.

"Furious the women attacked everything the man loved, taking away everything and everyone that mattered, until only his love was left. She then used, those he loved to destroy those she cared for. When nothing was left and all was destroyed. The one left standing, used all she had to send the souls of the women that carried the powers of the planets inside them to Earth, the only planet left capable of sustaining life. She also cast a spell, not being strong enough to completely stop the woman, that the evil would not be able to fully attack the Earth again until the women were strong enough to fight them and win".

"How do you know this?" Ami asked, but was surprised when Luna had been the one to answer.

"Because they were there. They are the only ones to survive that battle".

Haruka laughed sadistically, "We only survived because we were to late".

Min's face fell open, "How…how…old are you two?".

Michiru giggled, "I would say roughly 1022 years old. We have stood by watching and waiting for your return to complete our mission".

"But, still, who are you?" Ami asked.

Haruka was about to speak when someone else answered for them, "Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune".

Everyone turned to Serena, whose eyes were nothing more than glossy slits. She tried to sit up but was to weak.

"No, Serena don't! Your very weak" Ami called out. Serena let out a soft smile as everyone looked at her. Spying the man on the floor, she furled her brow.

"What happened?" she questioned. Everyone looked at each other and became strangely quiet.

"Don't you remember Serena?" Lita asked, concerned.

"No, the last thing I remember was running after Rei. Why, what's going on?" Serena voice became concerned and her opened wide, but still she didn't move.

* * *

"Nephrite!" Yelled a rough femine voice out of the shadows.

"Yes, My lady, I here" Came from a man in an eerie gray armor kneeling, his long brown flowed down his back.

"You will take over Jedeite's mission, for he has failed and was taken from us".

"Yes, My lady. I will do your bidding" He said getting off his knees.

"Oh yes, and Nephrite".

"Yes, My Lady?"

"You will kill them, and you will bring me that crystal. If you shouldn't, and you choose to follow your brother in arms in saving the tree hugger. You will suffer a great deal the next we meet, and we will meet!".

"Nothing to worry of, My liege, For the Lady Verena has yet to have beaten me in a fight, and while she may have slept these past years; I have only gotten stronger" He bowed as walked out the door. As he left two words were muttered from his mouth, "Stronger Indeed".

* * *

Lita took the ice for her warm up. Today was the competition that her and the others had been working for, all except Serena and Darien. Today was the competition that decided who would be going to the World Championships, and she couldn't even keep her mind on the sport. Sure, she was almost as good as Serena on the ice, and sure everyone thought she had it in the bag, but she knew that all it would take was one mistake to screw up everything; and today, today her heart just wasn't in the skate.

Instead, her mind had been on what happened the month prior. It took Rei two days to build up enough energy to take the ice; and eventually Rei gave in and let Dr. Tomoe examine her, only to find nothing wrong but what he labeled exhaustion. She still to this very morning, Lita thought as she looked up to find Rei in a firey red costume skating on the ice, did not remember what happened. However, whenever Rei would lose her temper just alittle, any thing from a small spark to a flame would come out of her index fingers. Which would make for an interesting evening every time Rei and Serena would start to fight.

Serena, on the other hand was fairing a bit worse. It had taken her a full week to recover enough to step on the ice, but every so often she would still have a weak spell; some of them so bad she would be ordered back to back. On several occasions she had been visited by Dr. Tomoe who could fine nothing wrong but exhaustion. Ken was about to pull her and Darien from the winter concert they were doing in three days but somehow Serena talked him out of it. The man was borderline on sending her to a specialist about her 'spells.

Then there was Jedeite, he had yet to wake up. Haruka said not to worry about it, that he would wake up in his own time. However, it was getting harder and harder to hide him. At the moment, he was being watched by Haruka and Michiru in the make shift room we were able to make in the back of the attic. But, soon, she knew he would be found.

There hadn't been anymore people that had come for them, but Lita wasn't stupid. Someone was going to come, and soon. The only questioned she wondered was, for whom?.

"All right, ladies. Time to clear the ice!", The loud speaker sounded. _Alright,_ she thought, _time to get your head on the ice. You can do this routine in your sleep, so the trick is to look like you really wanna be here. _She told her self.

Announcements were made, the ice cleared, and Lita made her way back behind the seating area were everyone continued to stretch and wait. As she put the top of her wind jacket on she felt something hard knock her over.

"Hey, watch it" she yelled as she looked up to see a man smiling at her.

"I'm sorry lost my balance", he smiled. Lita's hard eyes softened. Her looked at his loose fit pants and jacket.

"Your not allowed back here. This is skaters only" he seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out. She didn't know any man with long brown hair.

Grabbing in the inside pocket of his jacket he pulled out a pass. Lita scammed it, he was a male skater, maybe that how she knew him.

"New?"

"What?"

"Are you new to the competition circuit? I don't remember seeing you before". He seemed nice enough to her.

"Yeah, my first time. Any good advice for a newbie with pre-competition jitters?". Lita smiled at him, then their was something creepy about him.

"You skate tonight, right?" She asked, and he nodded. "Well, it's the long program that you have to worry about, so relax and enjoy your skate tonight. Worry about the long program tomorrow, you can place without the short program" Lita smiled again.

"Thanks" he said.

Just as he replied, one of the men running around backstage with head sets approached her. "Your next Lita", he said running off without leaving room for reply. Waiving good bye the gentlemen she had just met, Lita walked off and removed her jacket.

As she walked and looked at the crowd, she thought of the advice she had given the man. It was lie, she knew that, but it had been the advice given to her during her first competition, and it seemed to work.

The crowd cheered as the girl ahead of her began to exit the ice. She watched the girl smile for the cameras and make some comments. She went to the box to await her scores, as the ice was cleaned.

The scores flashed up on the screen. Lita wanted to laugh, but didn't want to appear rude or inconsiderate; it was after all a tough sport. Lita, knew though, that she could do better in her sleep. With that, Lita saddening found her heart back on the ice as she heard her name called. Stepping onto the ice she knew she had it in the bag.

* * *

_REVIEWS PLEASE!_


	18. Filia Aiken, Nephrites judement

_Author's Note: Hey Everyone, I know you're probably surprised to hear from me. I'm back in action now, from my hiatus. Hope you enjoy, I'll try to update as much as I can. I hope you noticed I changed my name for Cora Lynn Kemp to Child of Dawn._

* * *

Everything was going to plan. He had made sure he ran into her several times the past two days. She recognized who he was; he saw it in her eyes the moment ran into her the first time. The question was how much she remembered him, if she did at all; and from where he was standing he say she didn't remember much. This had been easier than he thought. It was now the night of the Holiday special that was being filmed for television; tonight was going to be his night. He just needed to get her cornered, and tonight was the best night to do it.

Tonight, she would remember him. Here all places he knew she would. He met her on the ice and fell in love with her on the ice; and so it would fit that it should end on the ice. He had started watching her days before the competition. He knew that after the arena emptied and the rink was quiet; the girls would come out to play. Yes, he knew who they all were; and he knew what Jediete had really done and failed to do. He knew Jediete had broken free of their masters' control. He had been watching him for centuries and saw him slowly breaking the hold, but he also knew something else.

He knew when Jediete left, he left to die; and he knew Jediete had forgotten to take into account the Light's mercy, but he did not. Nope, he did not forget about her, nor could he ever. The image of her death was burned into his mind forever, right next to the image of him killing the Filia Aiken. For that, he knew that even he had little hope for her mercy.

* * *

She couldn't concentrate, she felt him here; she just couldn't see him. She dreamt of him too; every night since their first meeting. The last one was the most intriguing and she couldn't help but wonder its truth. She dreamt of him holding her in his arms and him calling her his bride. She also heard her called Filia Aiken by passing servants. What does that mean? She should remember to ask Ami later.

Oh, she felt guilty. It was suppose to be Serena and Darien's night but all she could think about was that man named Nephrite. She watched them take the ice in beautifully done costumes of black and white, and suddenly felt like she had watched them take the ice together before. A flashback of them came into her mind as she closed her eyes.

A big pond on the moon and everyone was laughing. It was when she first met him. They skated together on the ice; he laughed at her jokes and had told her he had, had the pleasure of trying some her desserts in the kitchen already. They must of spent hours on that pond and at the end of the day he asked her to meet him the sparring arena the next day.

Lita felt something pulling at her; something was taking over her mind and telling her things. Things that she knew to any other mind would not make sense. Someone else was inside her body telling her he was here in this stadium. Lita opened her eyes and saw him. He was watching her, smiling at her. Right from behind the judging booth, and she knew why he was there. She had to skate with him, but first she needed her skates.

* * *

Serena took the ice with a weak and heavy heart. Out of the Corner of her eye she saw Darien's worried expression and gave him a reassuring smile. Normally his presence was calming and heart lifting but today she felt the presence. They were the last to skate then the arena would be empty, and she felt his presence over Lita. She didn't know how she knew, but tonight Lita would be facing her demon, whoever he was. As they took center on the ice they stroke their pose, the music began, and Serena hoped she'd make it through the routine without a spell.

They began to move, and for the first time Serena just wanted off the ice but she had to keep going. They went into side by side double Axels, and Serena felt the pull again. No, she thought, not now. Fighting to keep herself in the now, she pleaded with the being that was trying to take over. She felt Darien's fingers grip her waste as he prepared to throw her in the air. Shortly after, when he began to bring her down into the death spin he saw the tears began to form in her eyes because she knew she was losing.

They were almost done with the routine when they went into their sit spin and when they came out of it, Serena was gone and this new being skated away from Darien as the song ended. The crowd clapped and threw their flowers as she wiped the tears Serena formed out of her eyes.

* * *

Over an hour had past since Serena and Darien left the ice when Lita took it. He was here waiting for her, ready to fight her.

"Filia Aiken Verena Keelty, it has been some time since we last skated together" Nephrite spoke as he glided over to her on the ice.

"Your not here to skate with me, My Lord, we always did much better at fighting" She spoke with a hint of rage.

His voice took a whimsical tone, "Yes," he laughed. "Yes, we did do better in the sparring ring". Without even blinking a large burst of energy flew out him toward Lita and knocked her down. With his face much more somber now, he spoke with regret. "I'm sorry to do this, really I am; but it must be done. It's the only way, you know".

Lita claimed back onto her feet and felt every muscle explode with pain as she stood. "Only way for what?" she groaned.

"To win, now FIGHT!" he yelled to her as he threw another burst of energy that barely missed her.

* * *

Serena watched the events unfold before her in deep sorrow. She could not intervene, not yet; and nether could the others standing next to her, crying for their friend. She had told them it was happening which went against her better judgment knowing they would fight to get to Lita. However, they just seemed to know, not to go to her, not yet.

* * *

Lita lie with her back on the cold ice; she was out of breathe and unsure of what to do. She should be able to fight him on this level, and she knew he was going easy on her. He was a harder fighter, and he could have killed her already. She felt the power simmering inside of her; begging her to be released. But what was stopping her. Was it the mystery in his eyes that her there was more to this then what it appeared to be? Somehow she knew this wasn't right.

Lita turned to look at her friends standing by the entrance way in tears and looked down at her already scared and bleeding body. Screw this, she thought as she began to get up. What ever his reasons are and whatever we may have been in the past, she decided, was not worth what he could do to them now. She stood to face him and her eyes flashed with something that looked like lightening; and for a second she thought she could have saw him smile. She started to gather energy toward her right hand. "SPARKLING!" She brought her hand back, "WIDE!" and threw it like a disc. "PREASSURE!"

Lita saw him bow his head as it hit him just before she fell to the floor. When Lita felt her head come in contact with the ice a flood of tears fell from her eyes. Her heart was braking.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Serena take the ice still in costume. Serena skated toward her. Bending down she cradled Lita's head in her lap, and tried to calm her. "It hurts." She cried.

* * *

"I know", Serena leaned down. " It'll be alright soon", she finished as she kissed her forehead and Lita collapsed. Serena got up and began to walk towards Nephrite.

"No, Serena. This time could be devastating to you", Darien shouted as he grabbed her arm. She smiled up at him and moved his hand from her arm. "Serena", he whispered.

Serena bent down and put her hand gently on Nephrite's brow. "Your highness, I am so sorry. If I had been able to I would have stopped it before it ever began".

"Shh, it's okay. I will grant your wish to start over, but the time may come when I might call you".

"You have been my light for a thousand years. So my life is yours to fight the shadows, My Lady" he spoke softly.

Serena smiled to him and leaned to kiss his forehead as he shut his eyes and fell asleep. Serena didn't even make back on her feet before blacking out, again.

"Mina, call the limo we'll need to get them back to the hotel"

"What about this asshole?" Darien said slightly kicking Nephrite after picking up Serena.

"Don't worry we'll take him". They turned around and was met by Haruka and Michiru.

"But did you get here?" Rei asked as they walked past to get Nephrite.

"Don't worry about that. Just get them back to the hotel, and we'll see you back at the house in a few days."

"Hey, explain something to us" Ami yelled.

"Later! Just don't let anyone besides Dr. Tomoe look at them".

"Why?"

"Just trust us! Now get out of here!" Haruka yelled as she disappeared with Nephrite and Michiru.

"Now this is getting way too confusing" Rei spoke out.

"I agree we need answers, now" Daren growled as they walked off the rink.

* * *

_Author's Note: Filia Aiken is actually a combination of latin and spanish it means Daughter from the Oak Tree. Its symbolizes Verena Keelty's (Protector of the woods) title on her planet Jupiter_.


	19. A Binding Oath

Secrets are hard to keep; especially ones like these.They had made it back to the hotel. Fortunately under little notice and luckily enough that their coach had chosen to take a different means of transportation back with Chad and Andrew. Now as they sat in the girl's room with three hours to spare before having to leave for the airport; they all stared at the unconscious forms of Lita and Serena praying, pleading with whatever god might pity them. All they needed was for them to just wake up, because they all agreed that they could at least disguise enough of their fatigue to avoid any unwanted attention.

So, as there things were already packed and ready they just sat and stared at the limp forms in worry and fear. They felt completely at a loss of what to do, and had no way of understanding the depths of which their lives were being lost to a secret that was as much being held by them as it was against them. The fatigue vanished instantly and was replaced by sudden excitement when the sound of a mere groan escaping Lita's lips sent everyone leaping forward.

"I feel so tired. How did I get back here?" she groaned. Everyone stopped and was filled with the grief that had taken them before.

Ami's shoulders fell, "What is the last thing you remember, Lita?" Lita attempted to sit up, but was met with several pairs of hands pushing her down. "Don't you dare! You'll need everything you got to get out of here in about 2 hours".

"2 hours? How long have I been out?"

"All night" Mina replied.

"Jezz, the last thing I remember was Serena and Darien hit the ice. Where is Serena anyway?" Lita followed the line of sight of Rei's hand motion and found Serena asleep nearly next to her and let another groan escape her lips. "Who let her do this again? And what exactly happened? Was it like the last time?"

Ami chose to speak out, "Well, it's rather hard to tell really, since we don't know what happened the last time; but Darien did try to stop her. She's okay really; we think she just falls asleep for an extended period of time to help her body recuperate. We're actually more concerned at how we're going to get her home if she doesn't wake up".

All Lita could do was laugh sarcastically, but was stopped short by a voice.

"Don't worry I've got a plan" Haruka spoke out shocking everyone.

* * *

"Zoisite!" a voice came out in the dark.

"Yes, my lady?" replied the man with long blonde hair in the gray armor.

"You, know what to do!" she yelled back in absolute rage.

"Yes, my lady", he bowed to her.

"And, Zoisite," she spoke out after taking a deep breathe. "I will be watching. So, if you decide to follow your companions; I will kill you myself".

"Yes, my lady" Zoisite stood and walked away. After he was some way down the hall and far away from any one; Kunzite joined him. Moving to walk with Zoisite both parties remained silent.

After several minutes passed Zoisite spoke out, "You should come with me".

"She would know".

"But she will never let you go after Dea Ai once I free Nen Minda. If you want to finish this you have to go with me now".

"But we will need Serenity to break the last of the spell, and it will incapacitate her for days if she tries to break it in her current state. She needs to be fully awakened to her power you know that, and our first and foremost mission is to protect her we took an oath".

"Then we don't let her do it until we know she's ready. I remember just as well as you do the day our Prince made us take the oath binding us to her, and I am also aware that if anything happens to her now; there will be nothing stopping a swift execution for us all. She is the only one that can stop him from giving that order now. Even if he don't remember us, you know his hate for us survived, I doubt he will forgive easily for leaving our post, even if we were under the spell of Metaria".

"Fine I will go with you, but once we draw out their powers we stop. If we can prevent her from using any powers at all, it will be for the best".

"Agreed!"

* * *

It was dark outside, and he could sense the storm coming. Everything seemed out of place, he thought, everything seemed wrong from the moment he stepped out of bed that morning. So much was to happen in so short of time. This morning in his meeting with the King they received word that one of their own Court members was plotting against the Silver Millennium, and several things had already taken place that they could not stop. Out of fear for his Serenity, he immediately purposed to the King to send his own guardians to the moon.

It had taken time to persuade his father, as he would have rather to of just sent a few soldiers; but Endymion had finally convinced him that by sending their best soldiers, Endymion's own guardians, that they would build a better alliance with the Lunerian Society. The truth though, was that he wanted to know that his love was being protected. However, he had plans that his father did not know of, he knew his men well enough to know that taking orders from anyone other than him could prove to be a problem. Tonight they would swear themselves to the mercy of Princess Serenity, and tomorrow they would leave to fulfill it. Hearing foot steps he turned around.

"Kunzite, Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jeidite. How are you tonight, my guards?" he said as he returned their bow.

"Fine my Lord. May I ask why we have been called to the garden in secret?" Kunzite spoke for them.

"A threat from our country has been made to the moon" he said turning away.

"But I thought we were trying to build an alliance with them. It doesn't make sense".

"What is going to happen?" Jeidite stated in sheer panic, which matched the others.

Endymion tried to show restraint of his own feelings as he spoke. "I understand your feelings well Jediete. As I know two of you are married to two of Princess Serenity's Royal guardians. But the threat is not from my house. As an act of good faith, the king has agreed to send the four of you to the moon to help protect them".

He saw a wave of relief wash over their face, Endymion only wished he could follow then and stand by his love's side; but his father would never agree to it he knew. So this was the next best thing, and he could sense her now. She was here on Earth, and now was as good a time as any to tell his men the truth.

"There's more, but this part no one will know, understood". Endymion commanded, and they obeyed. Endymion looked to the wood line and saw her hiding behind a tree. He signaled to her, to come out; but confused she just looked at his guards. He assured her, and she walked out towards Endymion.

They gasped as they saw the silver haired maiden in a full length gown walk out of the tree line. She walked forward as he grabbed her hand and turned her towards his gaurds. The four of them knelt as the shock wore off, "Princess Serenity".

"Off you knees gentlemen. We are not at Court, there is no need for such formalities". As they stood up they all turned to Endymion as she addressed him so informally. "Endy, I do not understand".

The four men stood by in shock as they watched the scene unfold infront of them. Endymion cupped her face lovingly as he informed her of the circumstances. Panic swam in her eyes as he drew her into a warm hug. They bore witness to their charge being in a forbidden love. When they pulled away they saw that the four gentlemen were confused.

"Sire, um…well…how…when? My lord" Kunzite stuttered. Endymion shared a smile with Serenity.

"A year".

"A year?" Nephrite repeated, "God, have we been dense". Everyone laughed.

"That's beside the point. We are all here for another reason".

"Yes, my love. Could you please tell us why we're all here"?

"Tomorrow morning my guards will be leaving to join up with your guardians to protect you".

Worry swarmed her eyes, "But that leaves you unprotected".

"Hardly, but before they leave I want them to take a binding oath". Endymion spoke. Alarm washed over the five of them.

"Your highness", Kunzite exclaimed in irritation.

"Endymion, this isn't necessary. I am sure they follow our law and my word without it" Serenity came to their defense when she saw were against it.

"Sire, please!"

"STOP! I will not hear any arguments". Endymion's face began to turn red as his men began to argue. "I know you well enough to know that up till now you have only listened me and have done so because you think you should listen to know one else least of the all, the moon. For the most part you've all shown some distaste for the moon. So, here's how it stands; you will take the oath and you will leave tomorrow. Fore, if you do not abide by my rule; tomorrow you will be leaving the castle grounds as civilians" he commanded.

"Yes, my lord", they whispered as they fell to one knee. Serenity bit her lip as she saw them take a knee to swear a binding oath to her, that if broken means death. She didn't want them to do this, but she always knew that she could release them of it once they arrived tomorrow.

"Now speak the words".

"Στη ζωή ή τα μέσα του θανάτου, Ορκίζομαι σε σας" the four spoke

"Επάνω στη λέξη μου είστε δεσμός στο θάνατο" Serenity replied barely above a whisper as four white sparks flew from her and in the men. A green spark came from the four men and flew back into Serenity. "It is done".

Suddenly Darien awoke on the plane gasping for air. He remembered who he was, and those men were his guards, and there were two more to come.

* * *

(AN Στη ζωή ή τα μέσα του θανάτου, Ορκίζομαι σε σας means In life or means of death, I swear myself to you. Its greek. Serenity's reply Επάνω στη λέξη μου είστε δεσμός στο θάνατο means Upon my word you are bound in death) 


	20. The Car ride

When the plane landed Darien appeared on edge and when Amy asked him if he was okay; he reply had been "later". Now they were in the cars on there way back he looked next to him to see who appeared to be Serena. It had only been the two of them in the car so he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Haruka, please your creeping me out Audrey". When he looked over again, the woman he knew as Haruka the day before was staring at him in a daze.

"How long have you known?" she asked.

"Just this morning, and I can't say I'm very happy with a lot of things right now", he spoke with a bit of venom.

"Prince Endymoin, please; you have to understand that you can't say anything until the Princess remembers on her own. When she remembers, so will they".

"Meanwhile, you let them fight the generals and possibly die; then let her save the treacherous slime which in her state could possibly leave her comatose".

"I do not think you give the Princess enough credit. Even in her current state she has even more power at her disposal than Princess Casara and Princess Verena combined".

"Well she maybe more forgiving than I; because when the chance comes their blood is the payment for breaking their vow".

"Remember that call is not yours. Their bound to Serenity, only she may take their lives and as of right now she is choosing to save them. You need to trust her; apart of her knows what she is doing". At this though, Darien calmed down but another thought struck him.

"Why are you suddenly being nice to me?"

"Endymoin, you remember the past so you should remember our laws. However, I am being reminded from a very wise person that the Silver Millennium does not exist any longer and when she accepts the thrown new laws will be written and she may marry any man she deems worthy. I don't have to like it, but I know it will be you".

"What is it you have against my people Audrey?"

"Thousands of your before our time, Earth used to be just like the rest of the planets. The Earth princess stayed at the Lunerian court to protect the moon princess just like the other princesses have done. It was said that the powers of Earth were almost as powerful as the Moon. Then ten thousand years ago, the Earth Princess Metaria got arrogant and started to believe that it should be Earth that ran the galaxy not the moon and tried to attack the moon. When she failed, the King pleaded with the reigning Queen Serenity for his daughter's life, and failed.

"The ultimate crime had been committed, so ultimate payment must be made. The ritual it self is made known only to those involved, but what is known is that on sacred ground the King had taken his own daughters life and her tomb was sealed off. Later, the King blamed it all on the magic and said he would not allow it to happen again. He resigned from the Millennium court and cast a spell on his descendants blocking their abilities. As the years past animosity grew between the Millennium and Earth. Earthlings were raised to hate us and the feeling eventually became mutual. Rumor had it, that the blood of his daughter on his hands eventually drove him nuts and he spent the last of days on the grounds of his daughter's death praying for forgiveness".

"How come I don't remember this?"

"Very few people are aware of this history. Very few people were witnessed to the crime and those who knew were bound in secrecy only telling the appropriate people. Why the Kings of your past chose not to pass the story is not known to me. However, I am guessing that your grandfather must have known because he was the one that had started to bridge the gape that had been destroyed."

As they approached the house he looked to the passenger seat and seen Serena staring back at him. With a smile she continued, "I will tell you this. When the Earth King approached the currant Queen Serenity, in the confidence of my mother, he had told the Queen the seal on his family's power was breaking. Your grandfather had begun to show the abilities of magic. I do not doubt that your abilities are there too, but it's up to you to find it in yourself to draw on them".

After reaching the house and leaving enough time to pass to make things look normal. Everyone seemed to panic, the real Serena was still sleeping in the attic next to the two comatose men and Lita seemed to be full of static and shocked everyone that would touch her. Darien had briefed everyone on what he was able to tell them. So now they knew all they could do was sit and wait till Zoicite and Kunzite came for Ami and Mina.


	21. Just Remember who you are

It appeared as though time had stopped. Two days had passed and Haruka ws still pretending to be Serena, and spent every spare minute in the attic by her side, praying. Darien having only left her side for appreances sake, also sorted out all the new memories of his love he had. He knew who she was, what she was capable of, and even things he was sure she did not know about herself. All caught in their own thoughts and worries; no one saw the little girl that was creeping up behind them.

"You don't need to worry". Everyone turned around to face a little black haired girl with a teddy bear.

"Hotaru, what are you doing up here?" Mina jumped in a panic.

"You don't need to worry. She is only sleeping and she will be awake soon".

"Hotaru, how do you know what is going on?" Ami asked.

Hotaru squeezed her teddy bear as the sign of saturn appeared on her forehead. "Because I was there when you died. I am Sailor Saturn". With this she turned around and left leaving everyone more confused. However the young child was right, not long after Serena did come too. When she first came too she was too weak to move and Haruka quickly ran to retrieve Dr. Tomoe. When he arrived she barely had her eyes open and he practically had to pry Darien away from her. When Dr. Tomoe had finished his evaluation he stood up and faced the others as he takes off his glasses to clean them.

"I only have a vague idea of is going on here, but Hotaru assures me that it is for the greater good of the world. However, Serena is teetering on dangerous ground; she is very weak and will be bed ridden for probably the rest of the week. I suggest moving her to her room she will be more comfortable. Afterwards it may very well be a month or so before I will give the okay for her take the ice again. I am going to tell her parents that she fell down the stairs and that I have bedridden her until monday. I suggest that you intervene any attempts for them to see her until she is at least able to sit up. I will check on her again in the morning".

As Dr. Tomoe spoke of Serena's condition, Darien only seemed to get angrier at his former generals, but for now there was nothing he could do. When Dr. Tomoe left, he picked his princess up in his arms and waited for Mina to give the all clear to bring her down the stairs. Once Serena was settled in her bed, in a bare whisper in his ear she spoke,"Endy".

"Shhh..." he comforted her, "Tommorrow we'll talk, just rest for now okay" he kissed her forehead and squeezed her hand.

As she closed her eyes she whispered, "I love you".

"I love you too, my Serenity".

He checked to make sure she was asleep than looked to the others. "We need to set up a schedule. Someone will be with Jediete and Nephrite at all times, and I want someone in here at all times as well. Since Hotaru seems to be understanding what is going on I want her and Luna and Artemis in here at nine o'clock in the morning. We're going to have a meeting to discuss what our strategy is. Also," he paused looking at Haruka and Michiru. "This will give us all and oportunity to release any information that any of us have that may be of importance to our safety".

So far everyone agreed to things at hand so Darien continued, "Alright, I'll take the first shift with Serena and Rei can take the first shift in the attic. Ami, Mina why don't you two get some food for everyone up here from the cook. I'll stay with Serena tonight, but I want Lita to replace Rei at eleven. Mina can replace Lita at four, and Michiru can watch them for the meeting than from there we'll figure things out". Everyone nodded in agreement and got up to leave. Just as they were almost all gone, Darien called to Haruka and Michiru.

"Haruka, Michiru. The two of you are the only ones who are totally aware of the Sailor Soldiers abilities. So, I am asking that the two of you devise a training program for Rei and Lita; and soon to follow Mina and Ami".

They bowed to his leadership which surprised him, "Yes, my Prince".

As they began to walk out the door he said one more thing, "I meant what I said. I want every thing out in the open tomorrow". They nodded and left.

When nine o'clock came and everyone was once again sitting on the floor of Serena's room. Serena's was awake now, enough so she was able to lay up against Darien for support. During the meeting she spoke very little and listened allot. She saw Luna and Artemis laying at the end of the bed, and even Hotaru was here. She was a bit confused by all the sudden changes that had happened. But what surprised her most was Darien taking charge. He seemed to be the one calling shots, and leading everyone.

"Alright, first things first. Let's get out in the open everything we know". Serena noticed that no one spoke up, so Serena pled with Haruka.

"Haruka, we all know that you know what is happening." she started weakly. "I am asking you to please tell us what is going on. We need all the advantage we can get because I do not know what is happening to us and I don't know where I go where these battles take place. The only thing I know is that I can't control it and if this is what happens to me from two incidents then I don't think I'll even be able to come back from the third one" Serena pleaded with her tired eyes. Something in Haruka broke, and she knew Serena was right.

"I cannot say everything, but I will say this. This war we are fighting started thousands of years ago, several generations past. So far battles have been won and lost of both sides and we are hoping that this time it could be ended for good. But it all depends on you Serena, you and the powers of the people who love you and stand by you." Haruka ended.

Hotaru spoke out too, "Everyone in this room and in the attic has played a significant roll in this past. We all have abilities to control different things; Rei you already know that inside you is the ability to control fire and Lita you have the ability to control lighting. Haruka can harness wind and Michiru the powers of the oceans. Mina and Ami your powers will come yet. But Serena,you are more powerful than all of us combined. You are life and death. You can create and dystroy by the choices of your heart; all you have to do is remember who you are and the world could be yours if you wanted it with the man you love right beside you".

Serena thought about those words long after everyone had gone, but they one thing was for sure. Today they would start to fight back, and starting today she would piece together the puzzles of her dreams to find the key to everything inside. After every one left and she was left in the arms of Darien who was half asleep, she began to play with the necklace. Serena felt as if all the knowledge of the universe was on her tongue and all she to was speak the words, but in reality she knew it wasn't that simple. She tilted her head slightly and gave her Prince a chaste kiss on the cheek and fell back into a much need sleep.


	22. Past meets present

As time went by Serena got better, but more things kept weighing on her mind. It had been two months since the last attack and nothing had happened. The regular training schedule had been resumed and surprisingly enough she recovered quite well and hasn't had any spells. Lita and Rei dissappeared with Haruka and Michiru after diner everynight for training, but what they worked on she had no clue. Darien was growing increasingly protective, and was now staying in her room everynight. Her parents were starting to take trips leaving Haruka in charge. So now, after everything, she found her self sitting under the tree she and Darien mad love under playing with the locket. _'This locket carries the answer for the one whose meant to wear it' _. Serena sat there wondering what secrets it might hold. Ami told her to let herself go to it once. Maybe thats what she needed to do. Even the locket was different now, the isolated purple stone now shown brightly and it seemed the surrounding stones were closer to the middle.

The stones were moving, moving closer to the diamond in the middle. However, she somehow knew that it really wasn't a diamond, but somehow a lock. A lock to something great and powerful and deadly, in the wrong hands. Some how just now she knew; it was like her identity was the key. Once she remembered it would unlock and she could fix it all. She even knew that, she could end it all. Bring this chaos to an end. So, why couldn't she remember who she was. She could feel the power at her fingertips but it felt like she just couldn't reach out to it. Like, something was holding her back. Looking up at the blackened sky and staring at the moon; a single tear escaped from her eye.

"I just don't understand, mother. Why does it seem that I am the one in the dark.?" As her words finished something amazing happened. Serena watched as a flash of light came out of the locket and everything turned white. When she looked around she found she wasn't in the garden anymore, infact she wasn't sure she was anywhere; and then she came face to face with herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunzite!"

"Yes, I know. I felt it too".

"We may just been given the chance we need. But, we need to hurry the window of opportunity will be closing soon".

"Yes, let's go".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They felt the disturbance. It was fast and a shock to the system that drove them both upright and gasping for air. Mina and Ami stared at each as they felt themselves as they knew it melt away. They were gone, and whoever replaced their souls seemed to know where to go and it was far away from here. It seemed smaller than an instant that a flash of light came and they were gone from the room. When the light faded they looked around and saw nothing, only sand.

"Nen Minda" spoke the blonde haired man.

"Dea Ai" the silver haired man also spoke.

"Zoicite" replied Ami

"Kunzite" mina spoke.

"I see that you do remember us well then" Kunzite replied softly.

"How could you expect us forget the damage you have caused us all" Mina spat out.

"You act like the end result would not have been the same" replied Zoicite.

Ami got angry, "We could have won if you hadn't betrayed the thrown".

Kunzite and Zoicite smiled at each other before they spoke in union, "Then win now" as they began there attack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you?", Serena replied the lady that looked like her. It was hard to look at her because it was like looking a distorted mirror. She had the same face the same body, but her hair was silver not blonde and it was longer and up in pig tails of sorts. She wore a floor length gown of white satin that mirrored the one hanging in her closet that she found in the gown shop a few months ago. Serena just stared at her, and when she spoke it was the same voice as her own.

"I am the part of you that is still locked away".

"Yes, but who are we?"

"That I cannot tell you. Our laws declare you must figure it out alone".

"Why? Why can't I just be told?"

"Because knowing is not accepting and accepting is what unlocks everything to you".

"But I have already accepted that I am more than what I seem".

"Yes, but that is not the same as accepting who you really are and everything that comes with it".

"Are you saying that I'm stopping myself from knowing the truth".

"Yes, and no".

"I don't understand". Suddenly Serena felt a pull at her heart. Something bad was happening and alarm appeared in her eyes.

"Yes, their battle has begun".

"Their? Both of them?" Serena was getting even more confused and was now in fear for her freinds.

"Yes, both of them, but do not fear they will be okay. It's their opponents lives at stake now".

"Why?" Serena was starting to breathe heavy.

"Why what?"

"Why are they fighting them? Why do I keep saving them? Who are they? What is going on? I don't understand any of it at all any more. And why do I keep blacking out when the battles begin? And Why am I here when I should be there". These were only a few questions Serena had but it felt like a good start.

"These four men once swore an oath to guard me till their death, but were overtaken by black magic and turned against me and the women they loved. Their penalty should have been death once my life had ended. However, a more powerful spell had been cast by my mother that bought them a chance to redeem themselves once you were reborn. That is why when the battle begins I take over your mind. I am giving them back what was taken from them, and not just them either. Casara and Verena were married to Jediete and Nephrite, Nen had just recieved a letter from her mother that she would be marrying Zoicite, and Dea Ai was desperatly in love Kunzite. It broke their hearts to fight the men they loved and now they fight them again. However the stakes are different this time. The girls are fighting because they have been betrayed and the men are fighting to bring out their powers to help them win in the ultimate battle".

Serenity looked deep into Serena's eyes, "I have felt their pleas for redemption these past thousand years as they broke through the black magic of Metaria and I have felt the weight on their hearts from knowing they killed the women they loved and caused the end to once was a great empire. It is because of this that I chose to rescue them from their exile and set them free. I want my friends and the men they love to have the chance they should of had a thousand years ago".

Serena took in all this new information, but it was hard to process when she could feel the pain her friends were feeling right now, "Don't worry it is not our time to go to them yet".

"Our Time?"

"Yes, I called you to me so that I may combine my spirit with you".

"But I thought we couldn't be one yet?".

"We wouldn't truly be one. We would technically be like two spirits in one body. When trouble comes I will take over".

"I thought that was the way we were now?".

"No, up to now that was all you, being controlled by me, from here. This way we are both more powerful".

"Let's do this then" Serena replied quickly.

"There is one small catch, Serena".

"What is it?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the dark a low voice called out, "Beryl".

"Yes, my Queen" replied a woman.

"You are losing your other two generals. I warn you".

"I will take care out it, My Queen".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the battle ensued a small crowd had gathered to watch. Knowing full well they could not interfere they only stood by in fear. Tears streamed down Lita's and Rei's face, Darien stood steadfast fearing for his love who had been missing for two hours, Haruka and Michiru watched as if their were only passing time, and the cats just stared. There was nothing they could do so they just watched.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mina felt her control drop away she couldn't hold up any longer. She knew her friends were their watching her as she laid on the sand. She was on her last leg, but Kunzite didn't attack. Ami was in a similar position and she was on the ground and Zoicite didn't attack either. She looked to her friends and then to Ami who looked at her. She pushed her self to her knees and then to her feet and then helped Ami up to hers. She felt a new confidence wash over her and she felt the power wash over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami knew what Mina felt by the look in her eyes and knew the feeling was mirrored in herself. They were in pain and as Mina helped her to her feet she felt her last reserve of energy fall over her. The words came to her quickly and she Mina was going to attack too. Side by side they began to their movements.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It all happened so fast they couldn't even stop themselves. They made their motions and called upon their powers.

"Venus Love Me Chain!" called Mina.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" cried Ami.

As their powers took forms and began their way to assaulting the men time seemed to stop and everything changed. A black beam appeared in the sky headed directly towards Kunzite and Zoicite but before it them a white ball appeared that nullified all other powers. It was blinding white and it grew bigger and brighter until it engulfed the two men. No one could see anything but the voices were unmistakeably Serena, Ziocite, and Kunzite.

"My Lady..."

"Shhh. Zoicite do not worry the spell is broken".

"We do not deserve your kindness".

"None of us deserved what happened Kunzite. But now we will all have a chance to happy again. Metaria will have no control over you all now".

"Thank you My lady", they cried.

When the white light began to dissappear so did the men and to everyones surprise they found a different looking Serena in the center. When the light was completely gone Serena floated to the ground and saw everyone staring.

"Do not say anything. I am not completely awake yet. Hold still, I will take us home".

"Serena?".

"Do not worry I will be okay". As she said this another white light engulfed them. When it faded they were in her room, and they had never felt a thing. Serena looked around they were still in shock and she knew they had questions. However, before they could speak she did. "I am tired we'll talk in the morning" and with out waiting for them to leave she crawled into bed and slept.


	23. Serena's Transformation

It must of been the shock that caused them not to notice it. It was the next morning and all they could do as stare at her and wait for her to explain what was going on. She had a bit of a smile on her face, she had to admit that it was nice to finally be the one with some information. Althought she hadn't really realised it herself until now, but she looked down and saw that was infact still wearing a white satin gown. Looking at it, she guess she must look very stupid.

It wasn't much longer before, "Ser...Serena, your hair. It's it's silver and...and its everywhere" Ami stammered, and out of nowhere Haruka bursted out in laughter.

"What? Didn't you guys assume this would happen. That eventually you would change into the people you once where, and this change would physical as well as mental", she replied.

"Serena's body is making changes to accomadate her old identity. The same will happen to all of you, and it will be at this moment that your identities will be none to you. However, Serena's merger isnt a full one, she may look like her former self but she is not yet" Michiru added.

"In our dreams, we never looked any different" Mina spoke up.

"Ours dreams appeared to us in the forms we were familar with so we could understand better" Serena added looking around at the confused faces. "She explained it to me before we joined. She told me my appearance would change"

"What else did she say, Sere?" Darien asked looking at her wrinkled gown from sleeping it.

"The four men; Jediete, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite. They were sworn to protect me and were overtaken by the power of Metaria and instead killed their wives" Serena started.

"Us", Rei replied quietly.

"Yes, and when the spell wore off they suffered. They have been suffering for a thousand years thinking it was all their fault. Not realising that under such powerful magic they could not of done anything to fight it. It is my wish that they are reborn to find the happiness with the ones they love that were taken from them. Girls, I know it will not be easy, but when the time comes I want you to forgive them. Deep down I think you know that they never really could have down what they did on there own and I want you to be happy too".

"I still think they should be dead", Darien growled. Serena leaned against him and looked up at him lovingly. She knew his attitude was out of protection for her.

Rei took in what Serena was saying, she was asking her to forgive the man that killed her and than attacked her again. Serena was right she knew it but it was still asking alot. Rei decided her her mind was better put to use on other matters for now. "So what do we do next?"

"We train. I doubt that they were the end of Metaria's power. She wants me dead, so theirs got to be more to come yet; and when it comes we have to be able to call on our powers at will" Serena answered.

"Did you say Metaria?", Darien asked Serena while looking at Haruka.

"Yes, why?".

"It doesn't make sense. I thought her tomb was sealed. Unless the seal wasn't completed, then it would have only been a matter of time" Haruka spoke her train of thought out load, then went silent until, "damn it!" When she jumped up she punched the air and gust of wind over took the room knocking several things in Serena's room off there shelves.

"What?" Serena panicked. "What is going on?".

"A long time ago a woman attacked your family and as her punishment her own father had to take her head and seal up her tomb. The father faught for his daughter at first but lost. If the seal had been done properly then even if someone had been to her tomb later nothing would of happen. However if, in his misery, he did not do the seal properly then it would have been only a matter of time before her spirit found a way out and a pour soul to feed on" Michiru answered.

"So Metaria would be the woman and the pour soul would have been Beryl".

"Don't feel sorry for Beryl she knew what she was getting into and went willingly I assure you" Hotaru answered. "She deserves everything she is gonna get"

Serena yawned and Darien saw this as a good break. "Guys I know we were lucky to not have anyone pass out this time thanks to Serena's new power reserve but I think we all should still rest some more before training tonight. We should all be training together now".

Everyone nodded said their good byes and left. Only Darien remained in the room with the wearied Serena. "It's just some much" she yawned again.

"I know. But for now, lets just rest". He said as he carried her to her bed and crawled in next to her so they could nap

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

As diner time rolled around and past Serena found herself walking with Darien out to the field behind the house . She didn't really know what to expect nor did she really know what to do. She was sure of one thing though, things were going to get alot harder before they go easier. The others were already out there and she was surprised to see them in the Sailor uniforms again.

"How did you guys change?" she asked.

Haruka answered, "Serena we all have transformation sticks, but you, well...we're not sure. This wasn't covered in our briefing" she finished looking at Michiru.

Serena looked at them confused. She brought her hand up around her neck and let fall to the necklace. Her hand felt the warmth of the necklace immediately in her hands. She heard the voice in her head and she felt the words in her mind. Taking a step back from the group she lifted the necklace above her head and shouted, "Moon Power!" There was a blast of light and she felt it wash over her skin like water. When the light was gone she was surprised to see she was Sailor clad like her friends.

"Wow Serena, that locket is really unlocking a lot of things for you. I wonder what other secrets it still holds", Ami stated.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Beryl!"

"Yes, my Queen"

"I am getting tired of waiting. What have you been doing?"

"My Queen I am preparing an attack as we speak".

"Then hurry with it. I have been in here way too long. I want my revenge".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena felt the words in her mouth but wouldn't speak them. Instead, she stood by watching the others practice. She felt that even though she felt the magic in herself something was still missing; something she possesed but did not have. So ,she stood by watching whips made of hearts and balls of fire, discs of static and water flowing out of a harp, wind and the occean. The only people not fighting were Hotaru, Darien and herself. Hotaru, however, stood by absorbing everything the others did and Darien appeared to be meditating.

It was like lightening when she felt it. The other must of to because they had stopped practicing and Darien opened his eyes. The sky turned stormy and they all could hear laughing. Serena looked at the others as she felt her heartdrop. This would be their frist real battle.


	24. a man in a tuxedo

This wasn't right, Serena thought. The girls were already tired from their practice and now they stood there staring down five women they had never seen before. Serena wasn't really sure they were human, their skin had different colors. They only thing she was sure of was that they were not friend and they were powerful. So, as she stood there with her friends eyeing up the enemy; she was afraid and she didn't even know what to do.

It was quiet but only for a moment. Nothing was said on either side, but Serena felt like this battle had been taken out of a novel. The storm clouds were already rolling in and she had even felt drops of rain on her head. They just stood there, both sides waiting for the other to do something, but when the lightening struck it seemed the world ended. The attack came and it seemed like they had never trained a day in their life. The five women all attacked at once and the Sailor Soldiers didn't seem to even know where to begin. It wasn't until Uranus and Neptune began to fight back that the girls remembered how to draw on their powers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The battle seemed to go on for hours, but it had only been minutes. There was fire, lightening, wind, whips, and water; and only part of it pertained to the storm threatening to spill over them. Serena did not know how to call on her powers and Darien not even sure if he had any, could do little more than knocking the others out of the way. However, Darien feared little for the others or himself, but mostly for Serena who he knew was the main target.

He wanted to fight for her, to protect her, but he didn't have the powers to do so. Or did he, he remembered Audrey saying it was up to him to draw on his powers, but how. He watched his friends and his lover fighting for their lives and felt so helpless. Suddenly, he remembered feeling like this before; the day of the last battle he couldn't protect her then. Remembering that night was like watching her die again, and he couldn't do that. He felt a strange feeling build up in his body that somehow felt very right. Without a moment passing his whole world changed and went white.

He found himself facing a women who was familar to him, but he did not know her. She had pale blue hair that was up in two buns with most of it streaming out toward the ground. Her eyes matched the ones he looked into when he looked at Serena. She was wearing a strapless blue dress with an empire waste and she had the mark of the Moon on her brow. Her style of dress and the mark made it all to clear who she was even is he didn't know her personally.

"Queen Serenity", he bowed, now well aware that he was also in armor now.

"Endymoin, we needn't the formalities here. After all you are in love with my great-grand daughter".

"Serenity, I need to protect her".

"Yes, I know that's why your here". Endymoin looked at her confused. "I am the one that lifted the spell that was put on your family. So you were brought here to find it in yourself".

"You lifted the spell".

"Yes, it may have been wrong for me to interfere with your bloodline, but I saw an opportunity to fix what once had been broken".

"But how do I find it in my self?".

"You must find the form to manifest your powers in".

"I don't understand".

"You already have the powers just find the form to use them in". As she said this Endymoin noticed everything begin to fade away. Just before everything faded away his mind focused on the moment before they had been attacked on the moon and without even realising it his form was chosen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Serena wanted to cry, but wouldn't. Her friends were hurting, Darien was missing and Uranus and Neptune were now doing most of the fighting against the two remaining. evil girls. They had done well, she thought, her friends had managed to dystroy the other three girls; but they had no strength left even Uranus and Neptune were tiring. It started to seem hopless, and she couldn't understand why her powers weren't coming to her. All she seemed to get was a voice in her head saying, _It's not your fight tongiht. _She never felt more lost than this moment; lost and useless. Until...

It was like a flash of green light that desipated as soon as it shown and there stood a man. Everyone stopped to stare at the man in a tuxedo, a mask and top hat floating in the air. Everyone seemed confused, but Serena knew. Endymoin had found his powers.

Wanting a fresh target to fight, the two remaining evil girls both attacked Endymoin at once. But, they never reached him. Two red roses appeared in his hand and when he threw them at his targets the two girls disintegrated upon contact. It seemed so quick, everything; but when he landed back on Earth next to Serena everyone took a deep breathe. The battle was over and Serena grabbed Darien hoping to utilize the last it of strength she had. Looking around, Serena could see how tired they all were as they picked them selves up and tried to walk toward them. Shaking her head, she stopped them. "Let's talk about this tommorrow. It's late and we're all too tired". Everyone nodded and turned toward the house.

Once they made it inside and up to her room Serena couldn't take it anymore and broke down crying in Darien's arms. "I was so scared. This was the first battle I had actually watched and remembered. I didn't know what to do and I couldn't fight. I was useless to them".

Darien tried to calm her down, this was the most emotional he had ever seen her. "Sweetheart, don't worry. When the time comes everything will make sense. Serena I love you, and it'll be okay. Let's get some sleep okay". Darien wiped the tears away from her eyes and kissed her. He was surprised when she responded passionately.

When he pulled away he saw desire in her eyes and without questioning it he picked her up and carried her to bed.


	25. Proposal

Proposal

Time seem to pass uncharacteristically slow for the group as each day seem to pass into the next. That last battle had been months ago, and they now found themselves utterly exhausted on most days. With nationals approaching, they spent the mornings on the ice, afternoons running errands, and the evenings in the back field training. Getting up before sunrise and going to bed later than started to test everyone's willingness to continue. Tension was beginning to grow and people were becoming distant. The happiness in their world seemed to slowly fade away as they just continued their daily routines till the next attack. The only breaks in their routine came on Saturday and Sundays when they spent their time trying the research and locate Metaria on the computer that Ami had with her Mercury uniform.

Life had become sad and Serena's parents hadn't been heard from in months since they left on a trip before the last battle but Haruka had reassured Serena and the others that they were in fact safe but that its was in everyone's best interest if their location was unknown. Also Serena's eighteenth birthday was now days away and she found herself feeling rather alone as Darien had become distant and the girls seemed angry all the time. Worse was she couldn't help but feel it was all her fault. They were doing this because of her, they were giving up their lives for her, they were suffering because of her, and she couldn't even remember who she was.

As Serena sat at her vanity lost in her thoughts; her thoughts turned towards her appearance. As if the longer than floor length silver hair was not strange enough she started taking on an ethereal glow. She was afraid to go out in public, hadn't been to the orphanage in months, and the whole world was hinging on her remember who she used to be. Never in her life had she ever lost control over her emotions but as she saw the tears rolling down her cheeks she couldn't take it any more. In a swift motion she ran her hand over her desk knocking everything including the mirror on the floor and fell into a sobbing heap on the floor. As her tears flowed random things began to break around the room.

* * *

It was a mid Saturday afternoon when Darien found himself alone in his room sitting at his computer desk. He could feel Serena sitting on the side of the wall. Darien sighed things had not been going well for her lately, the girls were fighting and becoming distant with her; and he suspected Serena thought it was because of her but in reality it's just been too much lately. _We all need a break_ he thought.

He continued to stare at the little box in his hand as he thought about the past. _Last time it was forbidden, but this time nothing can stop us,_ he thought. _This time we can be together and I'm not going to wait. I want us to be married as soon as possible because with the war coming we might not have long. _

Darien was brought out his thoughts when he heard a large crash in Serena's room. Jumping off his chair he ran out of his room and jump her balcony and into her room. When he entered he saw a huge pile of broken glass with Serena sobbing in the middle of it. "Oh my god, Serena!" he cried as he ran to her side and picked her up from pile of glass shards. Resting against the bed he cradled her body in his arms while she cried. He'd never seen her like this, in this life. The night she came to him to say she would be getting married to another man she was distraught like now and it scared him. Attempting to sooth her he spoke claming words and brushed her hair away from her face.

It was nearly an hour before she was calm enough to speak and he had taken notice that no one had bothered to come to her, "I hate this, Darien. I hate this waiting and not knowing; and feeling like our lives are all on hold. We can't continue at the pace we'll kill ourselves long before they do". Darien just listened as Serena let go of her feelings. "Darien what are we doing? I don't know who I am supposed to be anymore. One minute I feel like I am supposed to be the one with the answers and the one everyone looks to for hope and protection; the next I just feel lost a confused. Why don't I remember who I am: I know I am someone important that was given great power and I'm in a position of great importance, but I can't remember any memories outside of the ones with you and few others. I just wish it was all over with Darien", she finished turning her head into his chest.

"Wishing is a dangerous thing Serena. It won't be that simple and no great thing in life is simple. When we're done it'll be worth it when it's all done and we can start over". Darien stopped and pulled Serena's face up to look at him as he wiped her tears. "You need to relax and take a break from everything for a few days; we all do and when the time is right you will remember who you are"

Getting up off the floor he picked Serena up in his arms and put her in bed, "Now, get some sleep Sere and I'll tell everyone that we're taking a break. I'll come back up later and clean up the glass" he said kissing her forehead.

With fresh tears in her eyes as she pulled the blanket to her neck Serena asked, "Am I becoming a burden to everyone?"

Grabbing her hands tightly Darien replied hastily, "God, no Sere. Never, we all love you too much for you ever to be a burden. We're just all tired, a few days off will be good for us all. Maybe we'll make up a bunch of food and we'll have a day at the beach or maybe a bonfire or something. Sere, please never believe you're a burden" she nodded slowly before closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. When he was sure she was asleep he left her room to find the others.

It wasn't long before they were all sitting in the study with him standing by the door. Darien was mad; mad at them and mad at himself because they were all to blame for the way Serena fell apart an hour ago. As he looked around the room he was greeted with sour discontented faces laced with anger. Most of them had been in their own places trying to hide from each other to find a momentary peace in their few minutes of personal time they had. "A little over an hour ago Serena destroyed her room and no one came running to see if she was okay. She is now asleep after crying herself to sleep because she thinks she's a burden to everyone". Faces jolted up with the intent of refuting the accusation but he silenced them.

"I am not trying to accuse everyone. I am just going to state a few facts. Facts are we're growing distant, we're fighting amongst our selves, some of us have forgotten what we suppose to be doing, and we're letting Serena down. We're all getting burnt out and we're slowly wearing ourselves out and it's starting to affect our greatest strength and that is our ability to work and depend on each other. If we don't stop this pace we're going hinder ourselves greatly and possibly destroy our friendships with each other. So I'm stepping in and we're taking a break for a week. No ice, no powers until next Sunday and to start I think we'll make up a bunch of food and head to the beach tomorrow so we can work on remembering why we are friends in the first place" Darien just received a bunch of shameful nods in response.

Darien didn't say anything else instead left to retrieve a broom and a dustpan. As he got busy cleaning the glass his thoughts traveled to the ring in his room. He had to admit that he himself has been distant with Serena too, but not because he had found that he can manipulate natural Earth elements. So he had taken it upon himself to try and create a ring to give to Serena and it had worked beautifully. It was a pink sapphire set in a white gold band and he had planned on giving it to her on her birthday, but after today he was questioning whether to wait the ten days to her birthday or ask her today. Darien looked down and saw most of the glass was gone. It would need to be vacuumed later but for now it would do.

Setting the broom and dustpan down, he went into his room and grabbed the ring out of its case. Going back to her room he bent down in front of her and gently brushed her hair out of her face to wake her up. "Hey" he smiled as she opened her eyes. "You don't have to stay awake long okay to answer a question for me. Can you handle that?" he asked grabbing her hand as she nodded.

"Okay here it goes", he responded as he slid the ring onto her finger looking her in the eye. Serena's eyes lit up as she jumped on Darien. Laughing as he got mulled he ended with, "I take that as a yes".

* * *

Thank you everyone for sticking it out with me. I promise to get started on the next chapter ASAP. I apologize for the lack of updates b/w college work and my daughter I write when I can. 


	26. the locket of Argentium lux luscious

the locket of Argentium lux luscious

_We should of known better_, Serena thought. Things never turned out the way they planned not since they found out they were more than ordinary human beings. Not here they were at the beach in their bikinis getting ready to battle. _This wasn't fair_, Serena continued to think. Today was supposed to be a break from their troubles, not a fight and everything had started out so well today. This morning held such promise for the day as everyone for the first in over a month was smiling and appeared to be relaxed.

When Serena had woken up this morning she was excited. Darien and herself had been up most of the night talking about getting married. They had decided to tell everyone at the beach this morning and to get married as soon as they could a license which would have to wait until she turned 18 by state standards in July. They had even gone online to look up the regulations and printed off the forms to fill out. All they would have to do is turn in the paperwork to the Courthouse on the date marked on her birth certificate and wait two weeks for the certificate. Then they were going to have a small ceremony at the justice of the peace the day it arrived. It may of seemed odd not having a ceremony but in times like this it seemed like such a frivolous thing to do. Also having not been allowed to marry before it made them happy just to be able to call each other husband and wife.

As the morning carried on everyone awoke and cheerfully collected the various things that they would need for their beach barbeque and after they jumped in their cars they were on their way. It was near eleven in the morning when they arrived and everything seemed fine. Serena told everyone the news and everyone was excited except Haruka who just huffed and walked away. Mina refused to except that their would be no wedding and demanded against all reasoning for one before finally caving in at the agreement that there would be one when the war was over. The afternoon carried on with Lita and Rei manning the grill and everyone running around playing in the water, the day seemed to be a godsend until the darkness overtook the sky.

What was once beautiful and sunny quickly turned dark and terrifying. As Serena watched the nasty clouds rolling in at an unnatural speed she felt Darien wrap his arms around her. Looking up into his eyes confirmed that they both believed the same thing. They were about to be attacked again. Well, she decided, they needed to be ready so pulling away from Darien she held her locket up and did the only thing she could do and was thankful that the approaching 'storm' cleared everyone off the beach in a hurry.

"Moon Power!"

"Venus Power!"

"Mars Power!"

"Mercury Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Uranus Power!"

"Neptune Power!"

When they were all transformed Serena now Sailor Moon looked to Darien who now donned a Tuxedo and a mask; they all agreed it was time for a battle and as a wicked laugh filled the air. A masculine voice from nowhere called out, "We are the brothers Doom and Gloom causing destruction and chaos wherever we go. Beat us if you can". Two man appeared in the sky; looking alike with long hair and over built bodies their only differences were that one held tones of green and the other pink.

Eyeing up her opponents Sailor Moon quickly tried to think strategy but first they needed to know what they were up against. Locking eyes with Sailor Jupiter; she nodded giving Sailor Jupiter the go ahead to attack. Sailor Jupiter stepped forward and prepared to execute "SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" The attacked flung at the two men and surprising everyone they just grinned. Bringing their hands up a shield appeared and the attacked rebounded hitting Sailor Jupiter square in the chest. The momentum built up took her off her feet and knocked her unconscious as she absorbed her power. Everyone was shocked. However before they could think a burst of energy them all taking them all off their feet.

Thinking quickly she yelled, "Mercury take Jupiter to safety and stay hidden while you use that computer to see what you can find". She stopped as Mercury nodded trying to drag Jupiter into the closest building. "Neptune and Uranus you're the strongest two we have so the rest of us we'll try to divert them while you two attack from another angle. Right now it the only shot we have until Mercury comes up with something.

At first it seemed like a good plan but as time went on the execution of that plan didn't go so well. Every time some one attacked them their attack would rebound on themselves. First Jupiter, than Mars, and now Venus lay on the sand unconscious.

"This isn't working", Sailor Moon yelled to Darien who was standing close to her. She could see Neptune and Uranus running back toward her with a defeated look on their faces. Gathering what was left of their numbers as Mercury came running outside.

"I've got a solution" She started as she beckoned them all inside the building for safety. "My computer analyzed Doom and Gloom and have found away but there is a problem" she said as they followed taking the unconscious sailor soldiers with them.

"What is it Mercury?" Darien asked.

Biting her lip she replied, "Its pure untainted unshaped power".

Uranus and Neptune looked to Sailor Moon and Darien replied, "Mercury?" However Uranus responded as every one standing turned to Serena as she started to panic.

"All of our powers are drawn from a source and manifests it self in a form similar to were it comes from: water, fire, earth, wind, and so on. Only one among us has the ability to control pure power that has the ability to manifest in any form: Serena"

Serena understood, she was the only one capable of stopping Doom and Gloom but if she ever never her alter ego now would be the time. Sailor Moon nodded as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" Uranus spat.

"I have to stop this Uranus. I'm the only one who can" she replied heading for the door but a tight grip on her hand forced her to stop, it was Darien.

"Serena you can't go out there. Just because you have the ability doesn't mean you know to do it" he responded.

Sailor Moon ripped her arm out of his and yelled, "Do you know how? Do any of you know how? If so tell me. If not than don't waste my time. I didn't know how to do any of the things I've done so far. It just comes to me as I need and right now I'm the only one that can stop those two so I have to go". Serena turned and ran out of the door any of them could stop her. Darien just looked at the others who chose to stay where they were and with a look of disgust at them he ran out the door.

Sailor Moon didn't know what she was going to do but she just kept pleading to her other half for the strength to do whatever it was she needed to do, but the only response she would get is _who am I._ IT was getting frustrating she needed help but instead she got _tell me who I am. Troublesome other half_ she thought as she quietly moved outside and attempting to stay hidden.

'_You need me'_

'_I know that so why don't you help me'_

'_I need you to tell me who I am. It's on the tip of your tongue'._

'_Now is not the time for games'_

'_This is no game. You know who I am. Just say it' _

'_Yes, it is. It always has been. Now is your time Serena, this is your fight. Who am I?' _Serena had gotten distracted in her argument with her self that she hadn't realized that she went right into the open.

"Oh look Doom she's decided to come out and play" Gloom laughed as he spotted Sailor Moon.

"Oh no", She whispered as she backed away. _Now Serena say who I am. It's the only way out of this. You know who I am it's the only plausible explanation. Someone as guarded as we and has as much power as we do has to be a what? Say it Serena._

She continued to move backward until she hit the wall, _Say it Serena. _Serena started to panic as she saw them ready to attack but nothing happened with her. This time it was all her and voice in her head telling her to call out her name. Backed against a wall she had no where to go and no attack was forming in her mind. In sheer panic she covered head as the attack sailed forward upon her but it never came. As She opened her eyes she screamed, "ENDYMOIN!" as she watched his body collapse to the ground. Falling next the body she picked up his head and cradled it in her lap. "No", she cried not even seeing everyone run out the building and gaze in shock.

'_SAY MY NAME'_

Serena just cried not even aware that another attack was being readied.

'_Do you want to save him?'_

'_Yes'_

'_Then who are you, Serena?'_

"Princess Serenity" Serena cried out as her eyes burst open. A shock ran through her body as she felt all barriers break down and a flood of memories hit her at once.

_Dancing at the ball with Prince Endymoin from Earth_.

_Playing with the girls in the gardens when they were suppose to be in lessons._

_The battle where they died so many years ago._

It all hit so fast Serena couldn't breath.

_Her mother, in all her grace and beauty._

_Sneaking away to Earth the night she met Endymoin. _

Serena felt like her body was on fire as the mark of the moon began to burn on her forehead. Her clothes faded away as a bright light engulfed her and Darien. The power was so immense Doom and Goom disintegrated even from a distance. Darien woke up to stair at the regal form of Princess Serenity.

"Serenity" he muttered.

Serenity cried out as she wrapped him in a hug "You're okay". All of the sudden Serenity felt the locket burn beneath her skin as the light faded. Looking up she saw all the Sailor Soldiers standing before her with their insignias glowing brightly on their brows like her own. Looking down on the locket of Argentium lux luscious she watched as all the stones began glowing intensely and moving into the what looked like a diamond as the stones immerged as one a beautiful silver crystal in the form of a flower bloomed out of the locket of Argentium lux luscious and white light overtook them all.

* * *

Than you everyone for your reviews keep them coming. I will try and get another chapter out before my next sememster starts but Im not promising anything. Happy New Year Every One! 


	27. explanation, Star Soldiers, and Mission

She knew it was a stupid thing to do but she couldn't stop herself. With her title as Princess of the Silver Millennium she had already traveled to all the planets in the alliance, met, and conversed with their royal courts; but tomorrow night on her seventeenth birthday ball their would be royalty in attendance that she had never met or seen the planet of. Endymoin the Earth Prince was attending on her mother's request. She had told Serenity that it was her wish that the Prince and she meet at the ball in hopes of helping to repair the connection of the Earth with the moon; but curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see their planet first hand so she snuck a simple white gown and black cloak from her hand maids' closet and was currently sneaking out of her chambers to the portal room on the other side of the grounds.

She knew it was a stupid thing to do; to travel to Earth unprotected was dangerous enough but as the Princess it was down right suicidal. Normally she would never have been so foolish but for the first time her common sense was overridden by her curiosity. The palace was quiet with exception of the guards stationed throughout the halls and she spent many nights wondering corridors she knew where they were not. It took nearly twenty minutes to make her way to the portal room which looks more like an enclosed gazebo by the castle wall. Using a bit of her abilities she blinded the guard temporarily to sneak in.

The Portal room was not fancy and carried no special technology it was just a room that had an opening that allowed teleportation inside the castle. It was the only place for nearly five hundred miles that allowed it on the moon because magic had be caste to block open teleportation on the moon. Princess Nen Minda had told her once that it had been that way since the Earth Princess Metaria had attacked the Moon thousands of years ago. It didn't take long to gather her power it all depended on where she landed. As she felt herself begin to move she concentrated on trying to land in a secluded wooded area. Moments later she was there, but she was in trouble.

The area was indeed wooded and well hidden but panic began to consume her as she realized she was not alone. _This was stupid and now I am go to die_, she thought. Trying to keep her wits she took in his appearance. His black hair hung over his forehead and into his sleeping eyes. His arms were folded over his plain white tunic as he slept up against the base of a tree with weeping branches covered in white flowers with a sword by his side. _He must be a peasant_, she thought at his lack of armor and guards, but he looked well groomed. _Maybe he worked in the Palace. _She knew she needed to get away before he woke up and immediately decided to go back home. Unfortunately she suddenly felt that the Goddess Selene had ulterior plans for Serenity.

Tears nearly started pouring from her eyes as she turned around and stepped on a twig that snapped. As fear and panic filled her the stupidity of her trip hit her full force when she heard the noise of a sword being unsheathed, footsteps, and sudden coldness of a blade at the back of her neck.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" the man spoke forcefully. Her lips were trembling as spoke, she should have used her powers but she wasn't able to think clear enough to remember how.

"I'm sorry Sir. I…I…I meant to leave as soon as I saw you. I'm sorry, I mean no harm" _Stupid, Stupid, Child. What were you thinking? _She thought to herself.

"Turn around" He said. Slowly, shakily she complied. As she turned around he gasped at her and dropped the sword at her side. She was quite possibly the most exquisite creature he had ever seen. She had an ethereal glow about her, hair long and silvery white, with the bluest eyes, and she was positively scared near to death because of him. "Oh my god. I am sorry I didn't realize it was a lady at first. My apologizes, My Lady".

Serenity just stood there trembling in front of him to afraid to even look at him, "I didn't mean to disturb you, Sir. Please let me leave".

"Again I'm sorry I shouldn't have scared you. You can leave anytime you like, My Lady. However, I beg you to stay for a few minutes so I may make up my behavior to you" he replied apologetically.

Getting control of her emotions she spoke quietly, "You cannot be faulted for protecting yourself, but please I must leave I never should have come in the first place. I was foolish" She turned to walk away when he reached out to grab her. For a moment she just stared at his hand. No man on the moon ever touched her let alone grabbed her. She wanted to be angry; she wanted to yell at him for his impertinence but she couldn't be mad because he didn't know who she was. She looked up at his face for the first time and felt all her fear and anguish disappear as she stared into his eyes. She suddenly felt very safe. _He doesn't even know who I am_, she thought. _It couldn't be harmful to stay a few minutes_. A small smile appeared on her lips, and against her better judgment she couldn't help but say it, "Okay, but only for a few minutes".

There breathing was labored as they felt themselves collapse onto a white marble floor. Tears streamed down Serena's face as she tried to stand but instead fell into an unconscious heap on the floor.

"Serena!" Darien yelled as he just barely caught her. "Serena. Come on. Now is not the time for this" he continued as he held her in his arms. Everything gathered around Serena not noticing the approaching form coming up behind them.

"She'll be alright. She just needs time" a soft voice announced. Everyone turned around to see a pale faced woman that appeared to be barely twenty-five years old, but in reality was nearly two thousand years old. Everyone but Darien whom still held Serena bowed before the regal form.

"Queen Selenity" The Soldiers announced as they got down on one knee.

"Ah, I see your memories are starting to return to you. Come Prince Endymion please pick me daughter up and all of you follow me" the elegant lady commanded to her guests. Everyone obeyed and followed taking in their site as they walked through the front door of the Palace. It appeared they had landed in the reception area of the Moon Palace and as they followed down the white corridor of the broken down Palace their partially returned memory told them they were headed toward the thrown room. Once there they were surprised by their site.

Standing in the half collapsed room were two other people; one man and one woman. The lady had long black curly hair with two buns on the top her head and dark blue eyes. The crescent moon symbol like that of the Lunar royalty on her brow. Her dress was a yellow spaghetti strap dress with a black sheer underlay but the man all white. Long straight white hair, white suite, and white eyes. The only thing not white about him was the crescent moon marking on his brow also.

Searching their memories for the names of the two tall beings but none could place them. They seemed familiar but they didn't know who they were and none of their returned memories told them anything. They turned to Queen Selenity who had sat on the cracked thrown. "Yes you do know who they are, but not in the form that is currently before you. This is Luna and Artemis the two cats that have been with you on Earth and are my personal consultants. Luna and Artemis come from the Planet Kinmouku. This is their true form but they are born with the ability to transform into cats. It is for their own safety that their true form is not known to anyone but me till now".

Mercury thought for a moment then replied, "Planet Kinmouku is the planet of trans-species evolution ruled by the Princess Kakyuu. It is a planet know for their people being born with two different forms their main form looks human but their other form is of an animal. The exception is the Royal family and the Star Soldiers who can change their human form into whatever they wish. The Star Soldiers guard the family much like we guard ours. Right?"

"Yes, Mercury. You are right. Luna and Artemis were sent to me when I first became Queen as a notion of good will and have since proven to be very good friends and companions these many years. However now is no the time to talk of such things. You must be wondering why you are here on the Moon in a crumbling ruin of a castle. First let's get my dear child comfortable". As Queen Selenity spoke a bed appeared next to the thrown as well as several chairs around a big table. Nodding Darien set Serena on the bed to rest and joined the others to sit at the table. "You must be hungry. When have you eaten?"

Thinking for moment in had occurred to them that it had in fact been hours since they had last eaten for it was sure to be dark now on Earth. Before they replied plates of food and glasses of wine appeared before them and Queen Selenity waited patiently for the group to eat before beginning what would soon be a long conversation turning only once to Luna speaking quietly of an errand and Luna quickly turned to leave. When the group was done eating Selenity and Artemis joined them at the table as Serena slept on peacefully. Selenity caught Darien gazing at her in worry and spoke. "Fear not young Prince she is going to be fine and when she wakes she will be stronger and more powerful than you have ever seen her in both lifetimes" She smiled.

"As you grow weaker" Haruka spoke sorrowfully. The Queen reached out and grasped her hand lovingly. Through the past one thousand year she had grown quite close to Audrey and Mar.

"Do not be sad my dear Audrey. It is the way of our world and it is as it should be".

"But the Princess will never get to see you again. That is not far that girl has spent the first part of her life unloved in an orphanage and the second part being used for prophet! She has a right to know her real mother in this lifetime!" Haruka slammed her hand on the table.

"That is not true and you know it. I have watched her on Earth since the crystal saw fit to reincarnate her and she may have lived in an orphanage for six years but she was in the care of Princess Ameya Saniya the whole time and Ken and Ilene have love Serenity very much Princess Mar Asha. I also think that she has been surrounded by her beloved friend for the better part of ten years. However, yes I wish I could talk to her there is much I wish I could tell mostly that I love but things don't work the way I want them too usually" she finished with tears in her eyes.

"What does she mean?" Darien asked. He was sure the others had to of known but he wasn't all too familiar with the ways of the Lunar Kingdom other than random things, but as he looked around he wasn't the only one confused. However he was surprised that it was Michiru that had spoken.

"Right now, Princess Serenity is in a coma". Darien panicked. _A coma, she was supposed to be okay!_ However he calmed down as Michiru continued, "It's okay Prince Endymion it's how things are done when the transfer of command happens. When the time comes for the reigning Queen to step down the Princess will enter of coma and under goes a test". Michiru grew quieter as she continued to talk.

"A test?" Rei asked, "What kind of tests?".

"The mental kind. Fighting her inner demons and worst fears; and with each test she passes she'll grow stronger as the reigning Queen grows weaker. When Princess Serenity awakes she will have taken all of Queen Selenity's powers and she will be dead and Princess Serenity will have to take to thrown" Michiru grew very quiet.

Nodding Rei asked, "How..how long does it last?"

The Queen replied, "It varies. Mine test took three weeks. My mother set a sort of record having only lasted three days, but often then not it'll be at least seven days. I, however, don't believe Serenity's will be that long".

"Why do you say that?" Lita asked but Darien responded who was watching how pale the Queen looked.

"Because Queen Selenity is already growing weaker"

Selenity smiled sadly but quickly put an official look on her face as Luna walked back into the room," Enough of this there are other things to be discussed and after tonight there may not be an opportunity. I am sure you are surprised to notice that all your memories have not yet returned to you and that have felt your powers are stronger". Selenity and saw from the looks on their face that it was in fact true.

Luna began to speak as she sat next to Artemis "You were all brought here because there is much you need to know. Just as Serenity has begun her descent to the throne it is time for all of you to be tested as well".

"What?" Ami announced shocked. "I don't remember any of this in the past".

Luna replied, "Because you were never told. Upon the time that the Princess starts her decent to the throne her guards must travel home and undergo there own tests to accept the full strengths of their gifts. All of you will be traveling to your native planets and upon your completion you will no longer don your training soldier uniforms and a gift will bestowed upon you as a symbol of your gifts"

"It's our right of passage", Mina chimed in, in full understanding. "There's more isn't there though. Our families are dead; before there were older siblings to take the throne but now there is only us. We're going to undergo testing to assume to thrones too aren't we?" Everyone looked at Mina surprised at her understanding of the situation.

Artemis spoke up "Yes, but only if you so choose. Your homes are no longer capable of sustaining life so you can choose to not to accept the throne or after you've taken the test you'll have the power to change all that and rule your planets. The Silver Millennium can be as it once was".

"Can we make that decision later? I mean we need to go through the rights of passage now to defeat our enemy but can we wait to choose to accept our thrones?" Rei asked reasonably.

"That is a very wise decision and yes you can wait" Artemis replied.

"Who is this enemy anyway? Even as our memories comeback it is still fuzzy to us" Mina asked.

Haruka started "Thousands of years ago Earth was apart of the Silver Millennium and the Earth Princess Metaria was the leader of the Sailor Soldiers and by far was the most powerful Sailor Soldier we had every seen butt she was power hungry and raised an army against the The Lunar family. She lost but the punishment was steep. Her own father had to kill her and seal her in a tomb with some pretty heavy spells. Later he grew bitter, blamed it on the magic, withdrew from the Alliance, and bound his family from being able to use magic. Then a little over a thousand years ago a Lady Beryl broke into the tomb. Now if Metaria's father had sealed the tomb right than nothing would have happened but he didn't. Metaria was released in her spirit form which is even more powerful than her human form. Beryl and Metaria worked together to over take the Alliance and almost won. They destroyed everything even their own people but Queen Selenity trapped them in such away that they couldn't attack again until the soldiers and the Princess were awake again".

"Why would Lady Beryl do that?" Lita asked.

"Because she was in love with me and I didn't want anything to do with her. I saw her for what she was a spoiled, power hungry, tramp and I was already in love with Serenity. She found out too the night Serenity came to tell me she would be getting married she followed me. I thought she was going to black mail me or tell my father, but instead she did something far worse"

Queen Selenity spoke up, "Yes, Princess Nen's mother came to me a month before that fateful night and told me what her book's had told. So I had made a sudden decision to ask a friend for extra protection. She agreed but on the stipulation that Selenity marry one of her guards. Serenity ran from me before I could explain it wasn't what she thought".

"What was it then if not to keep her away from me" Darien asked bitterly.

"Oh it was nothing like that. I was happy that you were in love I thought it was great, but Nen told me a war would soon follow so I sent a plea to my friend Princess Kakyuu of the Planet Kinmouku I wanted extra protection for Serenity because I knew an attempt on her life would be made. She agreed but she felt that it would best under the cover of matrimony and she had the perfect people for the job. Her own Star Soldiers".

"Oh my. Well once I tell Serenity I think she'll feel quite foolish", Mina laughed.

"I don't understand" Darien responded.

"Princess Kakyuu's guards, the Star Soldiers are women that have the ability to look like men. So I'm guessing it was a guise one of them would look like a Prince and the others would act as his guards".

"Yes and when the war was over they would go home and I was going to allow Serenity to marry Endymion if they choose but Earth would have to come back into the Alliance it were to happen"

Darien was shocked. He didn't know what to say, "Really, but why didn't Serenity know?"

"After that day she wouldn't talk to me alone for the world. But it was all for naught. The Star Soldiers didn't make it here on time. They were suffering their own battle when ours took place. However they were lucky enough to have survived theirs". Selenity replied. "Well, I do believe we have covered have covered enough. You all need you rest because you will all need to leave in the morning".

"Excuse me but is it safe for all of us to leave Serenity at once? I mean Luna and Artemis have no powers and you're growing weaker" Mina asked.

"I'll be here as well as Haruka and Michiru" Darien replied.

"No you won't be and nether shall they. Prince Endymion you have a test too, only yours is even harder because your castle is gone so you're going to have to follow your instinct to figure out where you need to go. Haruka and Michiru must go home too"

Darien stood up, "Then who is going to be with Serenity?"

"We are" replied a deep feminine voice. Everyone turned toward the door to take in three very tall, scantily clad women and one very short woman who looked overly dressed compared to the other.

The first woman had dark blue long hair drawn in a low pony tail and matching eyes. She wore what looked like a black leather bra trimmed in gray with wings on the front, her skirt was short and black leather also with a gray leather strap crossing over her stomach and clasped with a gold star that match the one on her tiara, long black leather gloves and boots she had on with metal cuffs on her arms, and a gray choker on her neck with a buckle. She stepped forward bent down on her knee and introduced herself, "Sailor Star Fighter, My Queen"

The second had silver hair pulled back but was dressed similar but trimmed in gold and instead of cuffs worse gold bracelets over her gloves and gold necklace instead of a choker. She kneeled also, "Sailor Star Healer, Your Majesty".

The third women had brown hair drawn back and had her uniform trimmed in purple with purple cuffs on her arms, "Sailor Star Maker, My Lady" she said falling to her knees.

Lastly a woman with her red hair twisted into loops with a black and gold crown on her head stepped forward and curtsied in her dress that appeared to be of a black, red, and yellow bodice, sheer yellow sleeves, and sheer red shirt. She had a ribbon tied around her neck and she spoke softly and kindly. "I am Princess Kakyuu and these are my guards. We have come to aid your fight. For now we watch our dear Serenity and when the time comes we will help fight as well".

Well this is certainly longer than I have written in a while. Hope you enjoy. Also I believe I may have to change the rating to M with some of the upcoming chapters. I am sorry if this means some of my reading will not be able to read the story anymore. Pleave R&R. Thank you!


	28. The Test of Nen Minda

Endymion felt like he was going mad as he attempted to sleep on a bed in the middle of a sea beds containing women. As Queen Selenity explained that most of the palace was inhabitable they were all forced to sleep in the throne room, but as they were in the middle a deadly threat for their lives he admitted that it would be better for them to stay close together. What he didn't approve of was every one of Serenity's guards traveling alone to different planets and leaving Serenity in the care of four women who were strangers to him even if Queen Serenity was familiar with them because 1000 years can change someone's alliance.

Endymion released a heavy sigh as he tried to take in all they had learned and he felt for Serenity's pain when she would wake up: a year ago she thought she was just a girl with strange dreams, six months ago she knew she was something more and it was in her past, eight hours ago she found out she was a princess, and when she woke up she would be a Queen. She would never be able to talk to her real mother now and her last formal training in running a country let alone a galaxy was over a thousand years ago. _But_, he thought as he sat up forgoing sleep. _She subconsciously had to of known_. All her studies were around history, politics, government, and using the ball to gain acquaintances. _She was preparing herself and she didn't even know it, _he smiled as walked over to her and set on the corner of her bed.

Brushing a strained of silver hair out of her face he took her appearance. Her hair was the same long beautiful hair he saw that night he awoke under the lily-of-the-valley tree. The same skin, but the crescent mark shown brightly now whereas whenever she came to Earth it would fade away. The planet mark always faded when traveling to another planet he didn't know why, but even still he didn't understand how he couldn't have realized who she was the moment he saw her in both lifetimes. For a moment his eyes were brought to the necklace that had now returned to it's normal form with all the stones glowing before he was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by Serenity jerking around in her bed and moaning, pleading "No, please spare them. They are nothing to you"

A tear escaped from his eye as he whispered, "Oh Serenity what is going on in that mind of yours?".

* * *

Serenity felt lost and trapped as ran around in maze trying to escape from the shadow that kept following her. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to stop running, but she couldn't. She wanted to fight it, but she didn't know how. All she knew she could do was run and keep running until she couldn't do that either. She could feel her strength failing her as she continued to run away from the shadow that tracked her.

She heard a low voice just above a whisper in her ear, it was so quiet she couldn't even distinguish it if was one she knew. "That's right keep running, but I am always right behind you. No matter where you go I will be right behind you".

Serenity panicked and jerked around but found no one there. Turning around she started running again as tears began pooling in her eyes. _There has to be away out of here, please Selene I need to get out of here my friends need me. _

"There is no way out but through me, and I want you here". She heard voice whispered in a laugh. "If it is your friends you leave for. Perhaps I shall kill them to keep you here".

Serena pleaded with the voice, "No, please spare them. They are nothing to you".

* * *

There morning departure was quick. Nothing was really explained because there was nothing to tell other than to follow their hearts. It was easier said then down for one such as Ami who never followed her heart before in life. Ami based everything on what her mind says must be true based of the evidence laid before her. The only exception to this was following the dreams that lead to this because she just knew they were more than they seemed.

As she and the others bid farewell and Haruka and Michiru dragged Endymion away from Serenity's bed they had all left following Luna and Artemis with virtually no clue as to watch to expect to happen. On their way to the portal room Luna explained that although the magic had weakened enough that you n teleport on the moon anywhere outside of the palace. That the Portal room will just help them focus their energy more.

"Alright we're here", Artemis stated as he turned toward the soldiers, "Now we can't tell you what to expect in your testing because we do not know. All I can tell you is that this is designed to test the worthiness' of your soul and that it will test it in the worst possible way. If you pass you will be given a great reward something beyond anything you will have ever known before. It will also be the greatest burden you will ever have known because there is no going back. You cannot take it back once it is given; you will forever be different from your peers and you must strong enough to know that for the rest of your life you will be judged according to your actions and words towards others. You will no longer be able to afford the everyday luxuries of being normal. From here on out your life does not belong to your own it belongs to the safety of the Alliance and the one who wears it crown".

Everyone turned to him and nodded in understanding with a look sorrowfulness etched in their faces. Ami with heavy heart stepped forward toward the panel to be the first to go when she was stopped by Luna's voice. "Ladies there is still one more thing. If you pass it is imperative that you return immediately. If you fail", she for a moment lowering her eyes as her voice took a dark tone. "If you fail don't worry about returning because if the test deems you unworthy you will not make it out alive. So consider that you are not just fighting for power but your life as well".

Everyone turned and looked around each other scared and panic glowing from their eyes. Shaking Ami turned to Luna who in turn nodded and said, "You may go and good luck. One of us will be here when you return" she smiled and Ami stepped in the room and she was gone.

She wanted to cry not just from the extreme of the situation and the pressure she felt was crushing her but from the state of the planet that was once her home. What was once a lush and beautiful place full of life with rivers, trees, and people was now a desolate place baron of all forms of life and crumbling buildings. Even as she looked out across the land it wasn't as if she really saw it as it was but as she remembered it being so long ago. Ami proceeded towards the pile of rubble that had once been the castle she grew up in and tried to use her computer to pinpoint a safe entrance after and after about an hour of walking about the outside grounds and imputing information and analyzing data she finally managed to pinpoint a small whole that lead to a hall that was still semi intact. As she walked in she saw that many of the cerulean crystal pillars holding up the wall were still intact and from the look of the hall she knew this was the private rooms of the royal family. Ami knew she should try to find what she was looking for but she couldn't help herself and for the first time ever she gave into the impulse and entered the room she remembered to be her own. Shaking Ami walked in and surveyed her room.

Tears flowed from her eyes as the memory of the last time she in this room came to her. Ami sat on the blue four poster bed just as she had been that morning of her eighteenth birthday when her mother came in a middle sized box. She had sat across from Ami and they had talked. She remembered how sad her mother had been.

_My dear Nen Minda_

_Yes, Mother?_

_I want you to have this. Don't open this now, but one day you will need it._

_What is it,mother?_

_Nothing that will make sense now, but one day a time will come and you will understand._

_Mother, please?_

_No I cannot tell_ _you it is against the law, but know this it was once worn by everywoman on Mercury who was once in your shoes._

_Why give this to me now?_

_I fear that I may not have the chance otherwise._

_Mother your scaring me. What is going on?_

_No, you know the laws of our land. I can speak only to Speak to Queen Serenity of what lies in the book._

It had been the only time she had seen her mother really brake down in tears and Ami just kept thinking on her words for minutes before she realized she needed that box. Jumping up she ran to her dressing room and saw the box exactly were it had been left on her dressing table. True to her word she had never touched the box and as she hesitantly approached it now she could barely lift the lid off. It was a dress or rather a Greek style robe she thought. Of course, she thought as she looked at her reflection. She could not go to be tested looking like this she thought as she realized she had been wearing the now ripped and dirtied Sailor Soldier uniform. Her hair full dirt and her smudged with more dirt and sand. She would have to be clean and her best self. _But how am I to clean myself?_ Something caught her eye behind another door. _No, it couldn't possible work after a thousand years; but than again magic can do things_. She thought as she approached what was once her private bathing area. She turned the handle on the tub and hot water cam rushing into the tub. Nearly giddy she laughed, "Thank you mother. I guess you must have known I would have need of this".

Ami took her time as she bathed because she knew she should not dare go unclean. After about of hour she stepped out of the bath, dried off and pulled the robe out of the box. It was the color of sapphires and made of the finest silk. The neckline plunged all the way down to her bellybutton and the hem was just below her knees she noticed as she put it on. There was a think, heavy silver ribbon in the box along with silver bangle bracelets and a thin silver tiara band. She criss-crossed the ribbon from just under her breast line to her waist added the jewelry. It was obvious to her she was meant to go barefoot so she left as she was to lowest part of the palace.

She couldn't explain it she just knew where to go as she descended down staircase after staircase with a pull on her heart getting stronger and stronger until it stopped. She must have gone down thirty flights of stairs; nearly three-hundred feet underground and found a stone wall with Greek writing on it. Ami had to think, she never knew Greek before but it seemed to come to her as she tried to make it out. As she tried to decipher it she spoke aloud to herself, "The way…..the way is lightened by knowledge and ….and the key is….the key is…..." she sighed, shook her head and attempted to continue. "The way is lightened by knowledge and the key is what hides in the dark and follows behind you in the day. It cannot …….ever…….ever leave you….and….lurks in your pres…..presence as if ashamed". Frustration got the better of her for a moment as she cried out as she began to pace the floor, "What the hell is this a stupid riddle?".

It took some moments to regain her senses and a deep breathe and tried to ease her own thoughts, _Alright there has to be more to this than meets the eye. Maybe it is a door and to unlock it I need to answer the riddle? _"Think Ami what is the answer. Light, dark…..behind you, lurking like a …a shadow." She spoke still pacing, "Yes a shadow, but the riddle was in Greek and so must the answer be. What is Greek for shadow? Shadow….shadow…ah ha!" she stopped in front of the wall and faced it.

"σκιά!" she called out and the sound of tumbling rocks echo through the corridor as she shockingly watched the wall move backward to relieve a corridor hidden in the wall. She was scared. Luna words echoed in her mind, _this might be my tomb that I enter now_, she thought. As she entered the corridor the wall slammed shut behind her and she jumped as the sound reverberated loudly. She began to panic as she was now in complete darkness and the corridor was barely wide enough to walk down; but suddenly a torch was lit on the wall and she grasped onto it for dear life. Ami never before had thought small spaces could frighten her but right now could imagine ever being more scared. The light from the torch showed the corridor was long as she slowly moved down it trying to keep her emotions in check but the tears that were now running down her cheek betrayed her; _I am going to my death,_ she thought as she reached a spiral staircase and began to maneuver down it.

When she reached the bottom she was nothing and grew confused until she heard something behind her. It was a laughed but as she turned around no one was there.

"Over here" Ami heard from one corner and looked in that direction.

"No, over here" it called from another corner.

"Or here" from in front of her.

Then Ami heard a familiar voice right behind her and whipped around as she heard, "Nen Minda" to become face to face with herself. She took a step back and shook her head, but the person was still there. Ami backed up again as it approached her.

"Come Nen Minda surely you know yourself. Why do you back away?" she spoke sweetly as she continued to move toward Ami.

"You're not real", she cried backing away still.

She laughed, "Of course I am real. I am just as real as you are"

"Then what are you?"

"I am your inner most thoughts and desires. I am all the things that you hide from everyone else even yourself".

Surprising even herself, Ami retorted, "Yeah, then what am I thinking now?"

It, as that was what Ami began to think of her double as, was close enough now that Ami saw the flash of irritation in its eyes. "Don't get smart with me little girl I know all your weaknesses. If I choose you will never leave this place and you will die in here". Ami felt her shoulders brush against the wall and knew she couldn't go any further. "Ah now where are you going to go?" it asked as it stood less than a foot away from Ami giving her barely room to breathe.

"What do you want from me?"

"Who says I want anything from you. Maybe I just want a conversation between two like minds. The conventional conversation we have with those of lesser schooling can be tedious and monotonous. I believe we can both use the challenge of a tête-à-tête with someone who is of a superior mentality" it replied calmly.

"You obviously think very highly of yourself", Ami spat.

It was less than second later that Ami felt its hand around her throat cutting off her hair as its voice took on a vicious tone, "Don't toy with me. I am the reproduction of your own thoughts, so anything that comes out of my mouth you put there". Ami tried the knock its hand away but she seemed to be stronger than herself, than its arm was gone and she could breathe. Ami looked up at it as she panted trying to catch her breathe and caught a sadistic little smile on its lips.

"I am not sadistic and I do not enjoy hurting people" she replied.

"But you do hurt people do you not? That is what your powers are for right?"

"My abilities are for protecting people not torturing".

"Protecting people but hurting others though, and if that is the case why did you not attack me just now and protect yourself?" Ami didn't answer. It leaned in and whispered in Ami's ear, "Is it because you don't think you're self worth it; because you are too weak to fight back. That you are in fact useless to the team and the princess you are required to protect. For all your intelligence and your use of knowledge you cannot even protect yourself against a figment of your own imagination let alone a real threat". Ami couldn't take the intimacy in which it spoke such words to her and shoved it away from her as a sob escaped from her mouth.

It just laughed and began to pace the room as she continued to speak, "I am right am I not, Nen Minda? Superior of mind you be; but weak of spirit and useless of body. You cannot deny it". Ami didn't speak as it continued to speak to her. In truth Ami knew she couldn't deny it. At some point in her life all these thoughts and more had crossed in her mind, _but I had never meant them_, she thought, _did I_? All these thoughts were spoken in anger or sadness, but never any truth behind them

"I was there with you when you cried yourself to sleep after every competition because you didn't make top five. As you wonder when Ken would finally release you were useless and send you packing. I was there when your so called friends sent you to hide while they fought the Doom and Gloom brothers. I was there when Serena stepped in to fight your battle against Zoicite because you couldn't do it".

"No! That's not how it was", Ami yelled, but it had struck a cord and Ami could feel more tears falling down cheek.

"Really, but that's what you thought when it was all over and you were alone at the end of it all".

"That's not true" Ami replied, but it was true she had to admit to herself that once again these thoughts had crossed her but she knew it was just the weakness of the moment and afterwards she had regretted the ever even to her but here before was someone before her that made her question the nature of her own thoughts. She heard laughter fill the room. It was mocking her and was trying to make her hate herself and she had to shamefully admit that it seemed to be working.

But could she really think so little of her friends to think these things of her as well? Did she really think herself smarter than her friends, but useless and weak in every other aspect of her life? Maybe her momentary thoughts in weakness were her true feelings. Ami slid to knees in tears. What was worst of was that she couldn't deny anything that came out of its mouth because she had thought these thoughts. It was right she had put the words in its mouth.

The laughter grew louder as she cried and it spoke again, "You're not worth the honor of a Mercury Soldier".

Ami stopped crying, this wasn't her. She wasn't usually reduced to tears, and she knew that although she could admit to having thought these things she didn't think them normally. More importantly she couldn't give up. _If this is the test than it'll have to do better than that because I am a hell of allot stronger than this!_

She stood up and stood tall, "No! You are wrong! I may not be the strong skater but it was never my desire to be one. I am only here because I knew I needed to stay with Serena. I may have hid in the last battle, but I was the only one who had the technology to find their weakness. Serena wasn't protecting me from Ziocite; she was protecting him from me. My powers are not weak either; they are simply meant to facilitate confusion in the enemy instead of injuring them. I am not weak in mind, body, or spirit. I just know enough to know where my strengths lie. You are nothing but an assemblage of my weaknesses manifested into a form that looks like me but I am stronger than you." Ami proudly stated.

It turned in anger and charged her before she could move pinning her against the well. Ami pushed her off and through her against the ground.

Ami stood over it and looked it dead in the eyes, "You will not win". Ami swore she saw a smile on its face and then it was gone

Suddenly Ami felt the glow of a blue light on her face and as she looked up she saw the wall was gone revealing another room. As she walked into the room she heard a deep voice call out to her as the wall reappeared behind her trapping her in again.

"Congratulations are due to the first Soldier of Mercury in one thousand years although you were the last too I suppose".

Moving forward to what appeared to be a glowing staff, "Who are you?" Ami asked nervously.

"Come closer to the staff", as she did she saw what appeared to be an old time Grecian Sheppard with a white beard and winged feet. "Do you not recognize me, Nen Minda?"

Ami got down on her knees and bowed to the floor, "Lord Hermes, forgive me".

"For what? It has been over a thousand years before you have been in the presence of my image. I am not so stupid to believe you should have known who I was from the sound of my voice. Now up off your feet so that I may look at you. Up." Ami stood up and suddenly felt awkward as he began to circle her and look at her. "My, my I daresay you are the prettiest that has yet to come before me. It is hard to believe you are built for war. I think I just might decide to keep you hear with me. I have been lonely you know".

Ami could hear the smile in his voice and although she had to admit she was flattered to gain the attentions of a god she also remembered his reputations as a bit of a sleaze. She felt his hand run down her back and with all sense of control and propriety she responded, "Sire. Please forgive me, but I am in dire need to return to the moon as soon as possible. We are on the verge of war".

He stopped and stood in front of her, "Are my attentions unwanted by you? How can you be sure that this isn't part of your test? Maybe I have decided that you must succumb to me before I shall bestow my gift?" he finished as he watched her start to squirm.

Ami spoke quietly and full of fear, "Sir if that is your wish then please let me defend my friends and family then come back you to be as wish me to be".

He smiled and she noticed a particular gleam in his eyes that showed that he was rather having full with her, "And would you? Would you return and let me have you? Would you have sex with me to save your friends?"

She felt a fresh batch of tears pool in her eyes and her voice was barely audible as he began circling her again, "I would die for them".

"Is that so that so? But what use are you to me dead?".

"What use am I to them if I stay here?"

He was smiling at her as he stopped and approached her, "You are right. You are no use to them down here". What happened next happened so fast she wasn't even sure it had happened till it was over. He had grabbed her and kissed her for forcefully that she couldn't move and then she was consumed in pain.

Screaming in agony she hadn't even aware of his letting go of her and falling to the floor. She could have been dying as she was consumed by a cold burning inside her being that blinded her. As it began to fade and tears stopped after what appeared to have hours that in reality was only more than a handful minutes she opened her eyes and saw she was outside.

Breathing heavy she stood with a noted heaviness on her heart and metal in her hand. She looked down and saw something twinkling in between her breasts it was a blue crystal; and a she brought the object in her hand up to look at and saw it was a small harp made of silver with strange blue strings. She stood there hugging it to her chest as she realized she needed to get back and as she made to call the power she heard voice inside of her head. _You need not come to me when you've fought your war; but know this should I come you in the night, you cannot refuse me._

A tear slide down her check as she responded, _I understand_.

_Good than go to your friends, you have much to practice with the gift I have given you_.

* * *

PrincessKakyuu watched over the body of the princess when something caught her eye. She watched as the blue jewel inside the necklace vanished before her very eyes.

* * *

Hey you may think it is wrong what Hermes made Ami promise….that she would never refuse him but just so you understand such was his nature and I am going t otry and make them as close to what their nature is said to have been. It is said he was even worse of a 'player' than his father so I guess to me it would make sense that he would say something like that……Well you know the drill..R&R 


	29. The fighter in Casara Enya

_It was so quiet_, she thought, not the peaceful kind of quiet but one full of sadness. The kind of sadness that only followed death and destruction. Which looking around she believed only made sense as she kicked at all the black rubble around her feet. This rubble had once been the shiny Blank onyx castle that glistened when the sun shown on their planet but no more, only one structure remained; and as she recalled its appearance a thousand years ago she couldn't see one newly obtained scratch on it. It was as it ever was minus only the temple guards that once stood by the entrance.

Tears started to form in Rei's eyes as she looked at the home she had spent her early childhood in and an unpleasant feeling settled in her belly. Shaking her head she forced herself to hold back her tears before she forgot what she was here for. Standing tall and apparently fearless she walked into the black pillared entrance of the black temple. As she walked down the empty tunnel memories came before her that had been long forgotten before now. Memories that seemed like so long ago that they couldn't even be true, but she knew they were. Her heart grew heavy with each new moment that past in her mind, but she kept walking.

The first time she had come here had been with her father; she had been barely four years old but she knew the honor she was receiving by being chosen to follow in his steps in the temple. As Rei had followed her father down the twisting and turning of the tunnel she remembered having caught a corridor that had two statues at the one end. They had taken Rei by surprise because everything on Mars was built with Blank Onyx but these statues looked to be white. She had stopped her father and had asked, _"Papa, what is down there?"_

"_Down where, my child?"_ he had replied as he turned to her.

Rei remembered pointing down the corridor, _"By the white statues of the vulture and the owl?"_

He had looked where she had been pointing and turned to her with such a look of puzzlement that Rei knew he had saw no such thing. She remembered years later as she had grown older that she had thought she had imagined it because she had never seen the corridor again; but now she knew they were just showing her the way. Who they were she had no idea but she knew she would meet them tonight; but first she had to pray and so she went to the temple flame room. Just outside of the fire room she found her temple robe still hanging as good as new. Striping herself of the tattered Sailor Soldier uniform she applied the black temple robe and taking the purple ribbon from her soldier uniform secured her up away from her face.

She walked barefoot into the room and knelt before the fire in prayer. She prayed for all that was at stake and all that was lost, prayed for the unconscious Serenity on the moon and her friends who were fighting their own demons, but mostly she prayed for the cleansing of her soul and the clearness of her mind. Whatever was to come she wanted to face it fully with a whole heart. As she prayed her words came out in a different language then she was familiar with, but in truth she didn't care because she knew the meaning was carried through. She just kept chanting and chanting over and over again asking for a soul cleansing and the safety of the ones she loved. The first hour had past in a blink of an eye, then the second, and sometime in the third hour she asked for guidance and a voice came to her. _Then come to me_, it was a dark voice full of menace but she knew to listen and do as he said.

She found the entrance easily enough and was not surprised to see an entry way between the two statues. She saw nothing but darkness lying past the entrance and as she entered the wall closed behind her. Rei suddenly felt like she had been enclosed in a tomb and chill ran down her spine as an eerie womanly chuckle filled her ears. _Was it a trap? This was not the same voice that brought me here_, she thought. She turned around but it accomplished nothing as she couldn't see. Panic began to set in as she heard the woman's voice speak cruelly to her, "Why if it isn't the wannabe Queen come home. Come to claim what you think is yours, have you?"

Rei forced the confusion out of her mouth before she spoke, "Who are you? What do you want?" she finished as she turned around again hoping to see something.

"What makes you think you have the right to talk to me like that you little brat?"

Rei grew angry, "What makes you think I'll stand here and allow you to talk to me like that?"

The voice laughed again, "Because you can't leave here Casara Eyna. You'll die here and this will become your tomb unless you can prove to me you are worthy; and so far the thoughts I've picked from your mind are troublesome to me".

Rei didn't even respond to the mark about reading her mind because she felt that was a losing battle, she simple replied, "It's not a persons thoughts that make up who they are but their deeds".

"Yes, but if you think something long enough eventually you might consider doing it and that will lead to action. It's how traitors are born you know; it starts with the thought that you're better than your leader and then you start thinking of ways to take over. Then one day it would dawn on you that you could actually do it and then you do".

"I would never do that to Serenity" Rei yelled into the air still unsure where the voice was coming from.

"Ah, but you have thought it or you wouldn't know who I was talking about". The voice laughed again as Rei didn't reply. She would be lying if she said she hadn't thought it, but she never thought of taking over just that she might be able to a better job sometimes. That's all she thought, right? "You know it seems to me you need some more time to think. I'll just come back another time".

"What? No! Don't leave me here!" She yelled in a panic but it was took late she whoever it was, was gone. _No, No, No!_ her mind screamed. She ran until she hit the wall and started pounding on it with her fists. The tears threatened to pills over once more and this time she let them. She was alone, in a room only the past Sailor Soldiers knew about, and on a stranded planet. If she didn't pass this test then she would in fact die here, because there was no way out and no one to here her screams.

* * *

The night was darker then it was before but she was still running around in this maze getting nowhere. The voice she heard now could be notable as feminine and the shadow was getting closer as she grew tired. Dried tears stained her checks now and she felt as though she may have been running in this labyrinth for days.

She caught glances of a black and white blur that was nearly undistinguishable. She could hear the voice taunting her as her dress caught on a twig ripped and made fall onto the ground.

_"You could give up and stop running you know. You could stay here with me and be my companion. I want you to stay with me. To be here with me. It would be easy, you know. Easy to just stay."_ the voice was enticing and reminded Serenity of a seduction.

Serenity cried out as she stood again,_ "Never! I will leave this place! I will return to my friends!"._

Star Fighter approached Princess Kakyuu as she took a wet cloth to sponge sweat off her body. "My lady", she spoke as she bowed.

"Yes, Fighter?" she responded as she continued.

"Queen Selenity is growing weaker and wishes to speak with you", she whispered.

"Of course", she replied as she stood and handed Fighter the wash clothe. "Sit with her while I am gone". Fighter just nodded and took Kakyuu place when she stood. When Kakyuu left Fighter continued to wash away Serenity skin and took in the features of the women that she was suppose to married to once.

* * *

It seemed like hours past before she gave up and slid to her knees on the floor. Her hands bloody from hitting the stone walls and the tears dry on her cheeks. She felt weak and foolish; and so she sat wondering in her own thoughts. Rei admitted at times she had thought Serenity made the wrong decision and that Rei would have done better; but for the most part Serenity was a good leader. Yes, some choices Serenity made were foolish, dangerous, and insensible. Like sneaking away to Earth unprotected and in turn falling in love with its Prince or saving those low life traitorous generals of his; but didn't that prove she just had a big heart and cared about people. She was after all built to love and protect all that she touches. She cannot intentionally be harsh. Serenity, in her true form, is all that is beautiful, loving, and honest.

_That is what the soldiers are for, aren't they_, she thought. _We are given supernatural gifts from the gods to protect the sanctity of all that the Moon stands for. To follow the lead of the reigning Queen and carry out the deeds that our necessary to maintain our peace that she doesn't have the heart for. We are the offense and the defense. She is the heart and soul of our galaxy, but we are the shield that protects the galaxy. _Rei knew in truth she never could rule because she could be harsh at times even down right cold blooded; yes she loved very much but sometimes she felt that she had to be cruel. However, Serenity was never intentionally mean or hurtful unless it was unavoidable. Yes, on occasion she had said things that hurt but only because she loved you enough to know you needed to hear it.

Rei's eyes darted up as she heard the return of the voice, only it wasn't laughing this time. It only seemed ethereal and a little condescending, "Good girl, I am glad to see you know your place. I am pleased to see that you are better than I first thought"

Rei jumped to her feet and started to look around when the room lit up a little to see a woman standing directly in front of her. This woman seemed fit for the roman battlefield over a thousand years ago. She wore a simple white toga but had armor over it with a shield in one hand and a spear in the other. Rei had to blink to be sure what she saw was true.

Stuttering, she spoke "Wh..who.. are you?"

The woman smiled and Rei thought looking at her that she was a woman that was constantly strategizing; and then the smile turned to a calm motherly one. "I am the goddess Athena. I do not expect you to know me. Only few outside those who have taken this test have known and it is not by this name. You have past my test my child, I needed to know that your heart knew that those who descend from Mars are not meant to lead; but to protect".

Red bowed to her humbly, "Thank you, Goddess". However she felt she was not done yet. There had to be more.

"You are right, you have past the test of the owl; but the vulture has his test too" Athena bowed her head and began to fade away as her hand pointed to a newly opened wall with a red light emanating from it. She took a deep breathe and walked threw.

As she walked threw she immediately felt her self picked up as something that felt like sharp needles pierced her shoulders. She screamed in pain as she looked up as saw herself being carried by two black vultures. They took her higher and higher until she neared forty feet in the air, squawked, and then they let go.

She hit the floor fast landing on her arm as she heard it snap. Rei screamed in pain but had little time to think as the birds swooped down and began to attack her. Pain shot threw her arm as she moved it shield her head and crawl into the fetal position to protect herself from their beaks and claws tearing at her robe and flesh. It couldn't end like this and if she didn't do something soon she would die. They kept pecking at her and she felt there claws digging into her flesh; the pain was immense but she had to concentrate and call her fire.

The fire was coming to her and it was in her hands so she suddenly opened up while turning on her back, flew the fire with her good arm, and got up without looking to gain distance before they attacked again. However they never came. Rei stopped all of the sudden and turned around. The birds were gone, and man similarly dressed to Athena was there holding a spear. She eyed him with suspicion.

"Congratulations, you reacted much faster than you previous ancestors", he said shocked as he approached her.

"What was that some kind of sick joke? You could have killed me", she spat.

He smiled as he reached her, "Exactly the point. If you fought back you won; if you didn't then they would kill you".

"And what exactly was the point in that?"

"The point my dear fiery one is to know that you can still keep your mind about you in great stress. As the god of war I detest soldiers who cannot keep there wits about them on the battlefield. It's the easiest way to get yourself or those around you killed".

It made sense, but as Rei began to cradle her broken arm she still thought he was a jerk. Then she heard him call out "Phobos! Diemos! Come". The birds came back and for a moments Rei thought to fight again but didn't when she that they landed on the grounded peacefully and as they walked forward began to transform. She stared in shock as the two birds became two twin teenage boys with dark features wearing black togas. Rei couldn't help but feel that they were bred to instill fear in those that cross their paths. She blinked, _man I'll be glad when I'm done. _"These are my sons, Phobos and Diemos".

"You sent your sons to kill me?"

"Trust me they don't mind" he replied casually.

"Yes, in fact we quit enjoyed it" one the sons replied.

"You enjoyed having the opportunity to kill me?" she said irritated.

The other replied, "Well not you in particularly. We rather it not be our fathers charge; but we enjoy the fight".

"They may be a bit morbid, my dear; but I suggest you take a bit of a liking to them. For my brother, _Lord Ares_ tends to send them to his charges when they battle". Acknowledging her words she thought wisely to bow to Ares before she turned slightly to her right toward Athena as she appeared. Rei had figured that Athena had picked up her negative thoughts Ares and was warning her even though Ares may not be an honorable man, he was still a god.

Both Ares and Athena stepped toward her and again Athena had spoke, "Princess Casara you have past your tests and now you will return to your new Queen". Both Athena and Ares put a hand on Rei's shoulders.

Suddenly she burning in a fire and she felt the flames like her skin. She wanted to scream but her thought was to dry to make a sound. Once more her legs gave out and she fell; but it wasn't the stone floor she hit. It was rubble her knees hit and the pain she felt before was gone. Opening her eyes she realized she was outside the temple and she felt no pain.

She felt two hands on each arm and as they lifted her to her feet she realized her arm was healed but something heavy was on her chest. Before turning around to face the twins she felt the red glittering stone that now protruded from in between her breast. She then turned to them and was about to speak, but they beat her to it.

"We do apologize for hurting you" one said.

"Yes, it is in the battle that we find joy not in the pain that is caused" finished the other.

"Well then" Rei said, "You two are to come with me I guess".

"Yes, our father's wishes are that as you protect your princess; so must we help you. That is his gift, and Athena's reward to you comes in the form of something only time will reveal".

Rei nodded, "Okay then, let's go".

* * *

Sorry, guys I'll update when I can thigs are super crazy. And I do apologise for not updating sooner.


End file.
